<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ostrov by venomPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995176">Ostrov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk'>venomPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BAMF John, F/M, M/M, Priest Kink, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Slovenčina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Chcela som to nazvať Komédia omylov, ale ten názov už je zadaný...Tak som to nazvala jednoducho Ostrov, lebo tam sa odohráva malá dráma o tom, čo kto o kom vie a nevie, kto sa za koho vydáva a aké sú jeho skutočné motívy.<br/>Poviedka je kompletná.</p><p>P.S.: Budem vďačná za akékoľvek komentáre i konštruktívne pripomienky! :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade/Mary Morstan, Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chcela som to nazvať Komédia omylov, ale ten názov už je zadaný...Tak som to nazvala jednoducho Ostrov, lebo tam sa odohráva malá dráma o tom, čo kto o kom vie a nevie, kto sa za koho vydáva a aké sú jeho skutočné motívy.<br/>Poviedka je kompletná.</p><p>P.S.: Budem vďačná za akékoľvek komentáre i konštruktívne pripomienky! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kráčal som Palácom myšlienok. Moje kroky duneli prázdnymi chodbami, zaháňali duchov. Predstavoval som si, že ich počuť v najtemnejších kútoch, v najhlbších pivniciach, na zaprášených povalách. Snovou logikou som vedel, že tu nie som sám. Zvláštne, nikoho som tu nezavrel už celé veky. Kráčal som ďalej, chodby boli temné a čoraz viac pripomínali pusté priechody, ktoré páchli rozkladom. Na konci poslednej z nich stála postava. Bol to nízky muž v obleku, mal čierne vlasy a vzadu na jeho temene sa lesklo niečo vlhké, čo som zazrel len na okamih, kým sa otočil. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Chýbal som ti?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otec Benedict sa prebudil vo svojej vymrznutej malej spálni na to, ako kričí z plných pľúc. Rozkašľal sa, chytil sa za hrdlo, zhlboka sa nadýchol a posadil sa na posteli, oči doširoka otvorené. Prešiel si dlaňou po spotenom, studenom čele a zahryzol si do spodnej pery až zacítil krv. Bolesť ho ako - tak vrátila späť do reality. </p>
<p>Zažmurkal a v bledom svetle úsvitu sa rozhliadol po miestnosti. Starý elektrický ohrievač, ktorý slúžil ako náhrada za ohnisko v krbe sa v noci zase sám od seba vypol. Otec Benedict sa zachvel zimou a svoju deku - hryzúcu, ale príjemne hrejivú obludnosť z ovčej vlny, ktorú mu venovalo miestne združenie farníčok v dôchodkovom veku - našiel pokrčenú pri nohách postele. Natiahol sa, aby sa prikryl a ľahol si, hoci  vedel, že už znovu nezaspí.</p>
<p>Po <em>tamtom </em>sne niekedy nezaspal aj niekoľko dní. Desať minút počúval, ako sa jeho srdce pomaly upokojuje a potom si uvedomil, že má tričko v ktorom spával úplne prepotené. Nahnevaný sám na seba znovu prikrývku odkopol.</p>
<p>Dnes je nedeľa. To znamenalo, že si môže dopriať horúcu sprchu miesto vlažnej. Dodržiaval tieto malé rituály, pomáhali mu nevypadnúť z úlohy - asketický život, striedme jedlá, do postele pred deviatou a otužovanie, bez ktorého sa tu jednoducho prežiť nedalo. Kúpeľňa na fare bola malá, vápnom vymaľovaná miestnosť so starožitným zariadením a dosluhujúcim bojlerom snáď zo začiatku dvadsiateho storočia.  Vyzliekol si mokré tričko a pozrel sa do zájdeného zrkadla, nad ktorým visel starý kríž.</p>
<p><em>Pýcha je jeden zo smrteľných hriechov</em>. </p>
<p>Bol bledý ako brucho mŕtvej ryby a jeho vlnité vlasy by sa zišlo ostrihať. Pod očami sa mu začali objavovať známky prebdených nocí. Bol vychudnutejší, než v časoch, keď programovo odmietal večere. Povzdychol si a vybral z police uterák, ktorý disponoval rovnakými vlastnosťami ako prikrývka. Bol na ňom vyšitý monogram, f. B.</p>
<p>Nebolo to jeho pravé meno. Prirodzene. Kňazi a mnísi vám zriedkakedy povedali svoje ozajstné mená. Asi aby bolo ťažšie nájsť vinníka. V skutočnosti mal zvláštne meno, o ktorom mu jeho rodičia nikdy nepovedali viac, než len to, že sa v rodine už pár generácií tradovalo. V detstve si rád nahováral, že to je niečo ako <em>warlock</em>, temný čarodej, a celé dni trávil tým, že sa snažil zaklínať drobné zvieratá a niekedy aj jednoduchších príbuzných. Teraz už len škrípal zubami, keď jeho brat tú historku vytiahol raz za rok pri vianočnom stole.</p>
<p>Nebolo to ani jeho pravé povolanie. </p>
<p>Bol to len zastierací manéver, podobné použil už nespočetne veľa krát. Bol v tom naozaj dobrý. Dokonalý, dalo by sa povedať, ak berieme do úvahy, že nikoho lepšieho nepoznal.  </p>
<p>Pred piatimi rokmi opustil pulzujúci Londýn a odišiel sem - na malý ostrov so smiešnym menom Sherrinford blízko jedného z väčších ostrovov vnútorných Hebríd. To meno mu dali Angličania, Škóti stále tvrdohlavo používali pôvodné gaelské ´Searrach´, ktoré odkazovalo na chov koní. Dnes tu neboli takmer žiadne, ak nerátal chlpaté poníky, malé tvrdohlavé zvieratá, ktoré miestni používali na ťahanie vozíkov s rašelinou. </p>
<p>Vzduch tu bol presýtený vlhkosťou a neustálym mrholením, všetko bolo zelené a väčšinou aj mokré – teda okrem šedivého mora, šedivých skál a šedivých hláv väčšiny miestneho obyvateľstva. Bolo tu len jedno rovnomenné mestečko, ktoré slúžilo ako prístav – tvorilo ho niekoľko vysokých kamenných domov, aké sú typické pre sever Škótska, tam, kde sa ostrovná kultúra po stáročia stretávala s tou škandinávskou.</p>
<p>Okrem toho tu bolo množstvo osamotených usadlostí a rozsiahly komplex stredovekého opátstva, ktorý rehoľníci už dávno opustili. Vo veľkom románskom kostole, ktorý kedysi býval srdcom kláštora teraz bolo archeologické múzeum a z ostatných budov depozitáre nálezov z neďalekého pohrebiska. </p>
<p>Jedinou trvale obývanou budovou v celom areáli bol jeho malý dom, ktorý slúžil ako fara a menší kostolík, kde príležitostne slúžil omše, ak o to stáli nejakí katolíci, ktorých tu bolo málo.  O väčšinu duší sa staral vikár dolu v mestečku, ktorý mal k dispozícií väčší chrám i domov, kde tiekla teplá voda. </p>
<p>On - <em>alebo skôr ten, za koho sa vydával </em>- bol len akousi miestnou kuriozitkou, staromódny mladý muž s príchuťou pápeženstva, ktoré tu ľudia stále viac-menej skryto vždy odsudzovali, navonok však tolerovali. Náplňou jeho práce bolo starať sa o kláštorný komplex, kým sa v lete vrátia lektori, študenti archeológie a turisti. </p>
<p>Najprv si myslel, že k miestnym ľuďom bude ťažké preniknúť, no zvládol to obdivuhodne ľahko. Keď chcel, vedel byť veľmi presvedčivý. Prízvuk nebolo ťažké nacvičiť a ich srdcia si definitívne získal gaelčinou, ktorú sa naučil prv než mal trinásť v jedno upršané leto, keď ho poslali rodičia do detského letného tábora ďaleko na sever, až na ostrov Harris. Láger by bol pre to miesto možno vhodnejší názov.</p>
<p>Ostatné už bola hračka - bol dosť konzervatívny na to, aby bol po chuti dôchodcom a zároveň dosť otvorený na to, aby si našiel “priateľov” medzi ľuďmi okolo štyridsiatky - čo bola tu prakticky mládež. Nuž a potom stačilo len dobre počúvať - a prenikol do ich malých životov ako vírus, alebo v tomto konkrétnom prípade by sa hodil výraz ako sám <em>Pán Boh</em>. Usmial sa nad tou malou zlomyseľnosťou a narovnal svoje takmer dvojmetrové telo pod božský očistný prúd horúcej vody. </p>
<p>Vedel, že tam vonku - mimo ostrova, mimo ľudoprázdnej škótskej vysočiny je reálny svet, ktorý dobrovoľne opustil, pretože vedel, že v ňom pre neho niet miesta. Aspoň zatiaľ. <em>Kým jeho veľký braček dá všetko do poriadku. </em>Znelo to trpko, stačilo na to len pomyslieť. Pre svet bol prakticky mŕtvy tak dlho, že si nebol istý tým, že sa chce vrátiť. Ten svet by ho aj tak nikdy neprijal takého, aký je. Skúsil to, nikto ho nemohol obviniť z toho, že nie. Snažil sa. Ale videl, kam to viedlo. Videl to a ten pohľad sa mu vracal v zlých snoch doteraz.</p>
<p>Spomenul si na svoj prenajatý byt na Baker Street, popolnočné husľové koncerty, ktorými nekonečne vytáčal pani Hudsonovú (ktorá aj tak nemohla spávať, takže <em>no-a-čo</em>), neschopnú políciu, ktorá za ním nakoniec vždy doliezla, keď si nevedela dať rady s priemernými kriminálnikmi. S láskou spomínal na Angela a jeho raňajky, ktoré mohol dostať aj o druhej poobede, a vlastne všetky drobné službičky, ktoré kedy niekomu v Londýne preukázal a ktoré mu boli srdečne oplácané. Bol stredobodom svojho vlastného vesmíru.  Lenže nad tým všetkým sa stále vznášalo jedno meno. Nočné mory, ktoré ho prepadávali počas zriedkavého spánku. </p>
<p>A predovšetkým fakt, že mu vlastne nikto  nerozumel. Nie naozaj. V strede pomyselnej pavučiny (kde každé vlákno nejako súviselo s každým) však stála skutočnosť, ktorú si pripustil nakoniec. Fakt, že on tiež v skutočnosti nikomu nerozumie. Áno, mal svoj dokonalý <em>Palác mysle</em>, kde mal pekne zoradené ľudské motivácie a ich následky. Vedel pomerne presne určiť aká akcia vyvolá akú reakciu, mal rozsiahly katalóg vedomostí o ľudskej povahe. Napriek tomu svetu v skutočnosti nerozumel.</p>
<p>Občas ho prepadávali absurdné predstavy, že po tej pavučine, ktorá je jeho životom sa pohybuje okrem neho samého ešte niekoľko pavúkov (prinajmenšom dvoch poznal po mene), ktorí do nej vplietajú svoje vlastné vlákna a určujú to, ako bude to chaotické dielo nakoniec vyzerať. Stačilo, aby sa jedno z nich na správnom mieste pretrhlo. Jeden jediný výstrel rozhodol o všetkom za neho a jeho svet, i keď roztrieštený, ale aspoň naplnený Prácou sa scvrkol na toto studené minimum. Pavučina bola preč aj so svojimi tvorcami a nastala len...nuda. Jednou z možností bola samovražda. Napriek svojmu terajšiemu ´povolaniu´ si nerobil ilúzie, že by ho čakalo peklo, v ktorom by bola aspoň zábava. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ No tak Mycroft, nehraj blbého.”</p><p>“ Nič nehrám,” otočil sa Mycroft Holmes so zdvihnutým obočím a v rukách držal dva poháre so škótskou. Laproaigh málokto zniesol, túto značku vyťahoval len vtedy, ak chcel odhaliť nálady človeka. Výrazná príchuť rašeliny slabých oslabila a silných posilnila. Tentoraz Mycroft nepochyboval o tom, aký typ  má pred sebou.</p><p>Jeden z pohárov z brúseného skla podal mužovi, ktorý sa práve usadil v koženom kresle v jeho pracovni. Bola to miestnosť obložená tmavým drevom, zariadená drahým starožitným nábytkom a dýchala mocou, storočiami a naškrobenými goliermi. </p><p>“Ak mám povedať pravdu, nemyslel som si, že sa ešte niekedy vrátiš.”</p><p>“ Časy sa menia,” prehlásil ten muž a napil sa.</p><p>Bol nižší než Mycroft, ale pokiaľ išlo o fyzickú stránku veci, ľahko by ho predčil v ktoromkoľvek ohľade. Bol vytrénovaný rokmi v nehostinných podmienkach a to zocelilo jeho svaly rovnako ako nervy. </p><p>Mycroft sa usadil vo svojom kresle za stolom a zahľadel sa na Johna Watsona. Keď ho videl naposledy, mal okolo očí menej vrások a vlasy v tmavšom odtieni zlatej - teraz mu už na spánkoch začínali presvitať šediny, aj keď nemal ešte ani štyridsať. A - samozrejme - vtedy ešte nemal to zranenie, ktoré teraz tak urputne skrýva a stojí ho mnoho síl, aby odolal nutkaniu pošúchať si jazvu na ramene. </p><p>“ Je to kvôli tomu, že ťa postrelili? Raz sa to muselo stať, John. Už aj tak si unikal neuveriteľne dlho,” Mycroft zdvihol jeden kútik úst vo svojej známej paródií na úsmev.</p><p>John na neho chvíľu pozeral, jeho oči boli tmavé ako oceán pred úsvitom a rovnako nepreniknuteľné. Nakoniec uhol pohľadom a znovu sa napil.</p><p>“ Možno.”</p><p>“ Bol si jedným z mojich najlepších agentov, to tvoje krytie-”</p><p>“ Nie je to žiadne krytie. Ja <em>som</em> lekár,” namietol John potichu, ale v jeho hlase bola ukrytá hrozba.</p><p>Mycroftovi sa nikto nevyhráža. Usmial sa ako had.</p><p>“Možno,” zopakoval Johnov výraz, “ ale aj tak si jedným z najspoľahlivejších zabijakov, akých som kedy na Strednom východe mal.”</p><p>Toto bola Mycroftova špecialita, ísť priamo na kosť, bodnúť na najzraniteľnejšom mieste. Málokedy si to však vo svojej politickej dráhe mohol dovoliť. Bol v prvom rade diplomatom. To ho však nerobilo v tejto disciplíne menej obratným. Alebo krutým.</p><p>Johnova čeľusť stvrdla. Pozrel sa do svojho takmer prázdneho pohára. Mycroft usúdil, že to možno prehnal. Predsa len, John by sa mu ešte mohol hodiť. Mal ľudí ako John rád. V prípade potreby sa za nich dalo skryť. Úžasné živé štíty, hrdinovia do posledného dychu.</p><p>“ Každopádne, môžeš mať slušnú rentu a novú identitu, ako všetci moji-”</p><p>John zdvihol oči. </p><p>“ Nechcem žiadny dôchodok Mycroft. Vieš, že som mal len jediný dôvod, aby som na tie tvoje hry pristúpil, ” zavrtel hlavou a pozrel sa radšej von oknom. Nad Londýnom sa šerilo a mesto sa halilo do svojej večernej hlučnej temnoty, presýtenej neónovými svetlami, alkoholom a drogami. </p><p>“ Chcem len miesto, kde by som mohol premýšľať. A možno písať- myslím, že na nejaký čas potrebujem od toho všetkého kľud.”</p><p>Mycroft naraz stuhol, ale nenechal na sebe nič poznať. Podobnú vetu tu už raz počul. Pred piatimi rokmi, keď tu, v tomto kresle, sedel jeho brat.</p><p>“Mycroft?” spýtal sa John, lebo sa mu zdalo, že ho nepočúva.</p><p>Mycroft však usilovne premýšľal. Spájal príčiny s možnými dôsledkami, preberal sa v nekonečne možností, ktoré sa rojili v jeho mozgu ako muchy na šťavnatej zdochline.</p><p>
  <em>To by mohlo fungovať...</em>
</p><p>“Hm? Och áno. Myslím, že mám pre teba také miesto.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock odložil svoj klobúk so sieťkou a kožené rukavice vysoké po lakte do malej kôlne pristavenej zo zadnej strany farského domčeka. Po zime a studenom predjarí bol teraz jeden z prvých teplých dní a on si ho chcel vychutnať vonku. Farská záhrada ležala v malej priehlbine, ktorá ju chránila pred vetrom od mora,bola pomerne rozľahlá a obohnaná nízkym kamenným plotom, ťahala sa až dolu k pláži s oslnivo bielym pieskom, ktorý bol pre tento ostrov typický. </p><p>Bola tam aj malá rybárska loďka, či skôr čln, ktorý však mal prasknuté dno a tak už len čakal na svoju skazu.</p><p>V záhrade bolo mnoho nevysokých jabloní, ktoré boli ešte po zime čierne a holé. Pred dvoma rokmi Sherlock opravil dva starožitné úle, ktoré objavil v kôlni a nasťahoval do nich jedno včelstvo, dovezené z pevniny. Aké bolo jeho prekvapenie, keď zistil, že im k životu stačí otužilá ostrovná kvetena.</p><p>Nechoval včely kvôli medu, aj keď si každý rok vzal tú trošku, o ktorej si myslel, že by im nechýbala. Choval ich kvôli ten ich zvláštnej inteligencií, akou ovplývajú všetky hmyzie spoločenstvá, zdanlivý chaos, ktorý je dokonalým poriadkom. Ďalším dôvodom, ktorý len ťažko priznával aj sám pred sebou bolo, že mu úľ trochu pripomínal Londýn. </p><p>Utrel si ruky do starej utierky - pri kontrole úľov s potešením zistil, že včely už začali s plodovaním a to napriek tomu, že prvé kvety sa na ostrove objavili len nedávno. Nabral vodu do čajníka a postavil ho v kôlni na svoj (veľmi ilegálne) nainštalovaný plynový varič, ktorý v prípade potreby slúžil aj ako súčasť jeho (tiež veľmi ilegálnej) výbavy nadaného chemika. Počkal, kým voda nezačala vrieť a zalial vrecko s bylinkovým čajom, ktorý osladil poslednými zvyškami vlaňajšieho medu. Zanedlho bude med nový a tak si ho doprial viac než zvyčajne. </p><p>Vyšiel s kameninovým hrnčekom pred kôlňu a sadol si na starú lavicu, aby si vychutnal prvé hrejivé slnko v tomto roku. Teplo láskalo jeho zimou skrehnutú pokožku a on zavrel oči, aby sa mohol ponoriť do vlastných myšlienok. </p><p>Netrvalo ani desať minút a začul vrznutie záhradnej bránky, od ktorej viedol prešliapaný chodník až dolu k mestečku. </p><p>
  <em>Rýchle kroky...a ľahké, niekto mladý, niekto-</em>
</p><p>Svoju dedukciu nestihol dokončiť a slnko, dopadajúce na jeho zavreté viečka narušil tieň.</p><p>Neochotne otvoril oči a uvidel mladé dievča, niečo okolo dvadsať rokov, pehavé a s dlhými vlasmi, ktoré žiarili ako nová medená minca. Vyzerala ako z reklamného letáku na írsku cestovku.</p><p>“ Siobhan Eamesová, čo ťa sem privádza?” pozdravil ju a vykúzlil úsmev, o ktorom bol presvedčený, že vyznie úprimne. </p><p>Dievča si zastrčilo prameň vlasov za ucho a tiež sa usmialo. </p><p>
  <em>Sú také priehľadné.</em>
</p><p>Vedel o sebe, že je príťažlivý, nebol predsa idiot, a boli časy, kedy sa to nezdráhal použiť vo svoj prospech. Ale v súčasnosti, a v tejto situácií, mu to bolo skôr na obtiaž.</p><p>“ Dobrý deň, otče,” pozdravila ho s hranou nevinnosťou.</p><p>Sherlockove oči skĺzli k jej šatám (príliš ľahké a krátke na toto ročné obdobie) a odhaleným, trošku odretým kolenám </p><p>
  <em>Ale, ale - mladý McKinnon si včera večer znovu užil “svojich päť minút slávy”?</em>
</p><p>Vrátil sa pohľadom k jej tvári. Bola pekná, takým tým špecifickým spôsobom - široká a úprimná tvár, bledá pokožka s fliačikmi pieh, ktorá sa ľahko spáli a oči neurčitej zelenej farby. Sherlock vedel, že väčšina tej krásy zmizne skôr, než dosiahne tridsiatku.</p><p>“ V sobotu je v mestečku Beltane, prídete? Večer zapálime vatru na vrchu <em>Muír..</em>”</p><p>Prikývol. </p><p>“ Iste, sľúbil som to starostovi. Aj keď pohanské sviatky by som nemal oslavovať,” uškrnul sa a vedel ako to zapôsobí.</p><p>Zúčastňoval sa na miestnych oslavách a trhoch tak, ako sa na príkladného člena komunity patrilo. Novembrový Deň sv. Ondreja, patróna Škótov, dokonca pomáhal organizovať.</p><p>Siobhan sa usmiala a zahryzla si do spodnej pery.</p><p>“ Som to ale hlúpa, však.”</p><p><em>Iste. Si taká sprostá, že by sa z toho jeden škriabal hore stenou. A boli časy, kedy by som ti to chrstol rovno do tej prostučkej tváre...</em> </p><p>Miesto toho len vstal a natiahol k nej ruku.</p><p>“ Nie, vlastne to bolo veľmi milé pozvanie,” nechal svoj hlas skĺznuť k sugestívnemu zvodnému tónu, ale naznačil smer k bránke, aby ju taktne vyhodil. Nič nepostrehla a šla s ním.</p><p>“ Ako sa má Charlie? Na jeseň už pôjde do školy na pevninu, však?”</p><p>Touto otázkou otvoril stavidlá a prestal vnímať bezduchý prúd klebiet o rodine a obyvateľoch mestečka. Kým došli k nízkemu múriku, ktorý uzavieral záhradu, zahľadel sa do diaľky. Kláštorný komplex ležal v miernom kopci a tak mal dobrý výhľad na prieliv, ktorý delil ostrov od pevniny. Dokonca rozoznával trajekt, ktorý sa práve plavil k brehom Sherrinfordu. Bolo asi tak pol štvrtej, takže pre dnešok predposledný. </p><p>“ ..a áno, Sorcha z miestneho zastupiteľstva hovorila, že budeme mať konečne náhradu za doktora Andrewsa. Podľa mňa je to skvelé - nebudeme musieť jazdiť na pevninu, alebo čakať na stredu, kým dorazí pojazdná ordinácia od svätého Bartolomeja - vždy to tam hnusne smrdí dezinfekciou .”</p><p>Sherlock zachytil koniec tej nekonečnej tirády a spozornel. <em>Nový lekár</em>? Uvítal akékoľvek vytrhnutie z tejto jednotvárnej skutočnosti, do ktorej sa sám uvrhol. Tým skôr, keď išlo o pomerne nevinné rozptýlenie dedukciou osobnosti niekoho nového, kto mal pravdepodobne zaujímavejší život než miestni farmári - aj keď to bude len nejaký napoly senilný dôchodca, pre ktorého existujú len dva zdravotné problémy – migréna a hemoroidy. Skrátka niekto, kto sem prišiel dožiť.</p><p><em>Teda niekto, kto sa od teba až tak nelíši</em>, dodal škodoradostný hlások v jeho mysli.</p><p>Trajekt medzitým dorazil k brehu a hlasno zahúkal v márnej snahe vyplašiť čajky na mólach a vlnolame. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Watson si užíval plavbu na palube trajektu a sledoval striedavo takmer bezoblačné nebo a ostrov, ku ktorému sa blížil. Ku šťastiu mu chýbalo už len dobre vychladené pivo, ale vedel, že si ho dá, len čo dorazia. A možno aj pohárik whisky na privítanie. Mycroft to všetko zariadil až podozrivo rýchlo - ale, čert ho vezmi - vďaka aj za to. Včera večer si vo svojom miniatúrnom byte na ubytovni zbalil všetky veci, nahádzal ich do starého jeepu, ktorý roky hrdzavel v prenajatej garáži a vyrazil na sever, nechávajúc svetlá mesta za sebou. Po všetkých tých rokoch mal konečne pocit, že sa vracia domov - i keď Edinburghu, odkiaľ pochádzal (a strávil tam detstvo) sa mal po ceste vyhnúť. Tešil sa na pokoj a uvoľnenie v takmer ľudoprázdnej divočine, kde bude každému rozumieť, a každý bude rozumieť jemu – samozrejme len čo si opráši ten otrasný škótsky prízvuk, ktorý znie ako zbastardená nórčina, nikto nebude nosiť sandále a kaftany a všetci budú nezdravo bledí, ako sa na ostrovanov patrí.</p><p>Bol v armáde päť rokov a ďalšie tri navyše aj v tajnej službe a dnes mohol zodpovedne prehlásiť, že toho všetkého má až po krk. Guľka síce navždy zničila jeho vyhliadky na to, aby sa stal špičkovým chirurgom niekde v súkromnej nemocnici, ale s jeho skúsenosťami by bez problémov získal miesto hocikde od Londýna po Belfast, navyše bol v najlepších rokoch. Lenže….jemu chýbalo niečo iné. Dlhý čas si myslel, že to našiel, keď sa dal k armáde – vzrušenie, tlak a pocit, že skutočne žije. Možno to tak kedysi aj bolo...kto vie. Teraz však evidentne ostarol a zmäkol, pretože mu to prestalo stačiť. </p><p>Nemohol prísť na to, čo mu chýba v poľnej nemocnici, ani keď na neho strieľali, nebolo to v jeho malom byte, ani v baroch. Náhle bol úplne sám v obrovskom meste, raz za čas sa stretol s Mikeom, kamarátom zo štúdií, ale to bolo tak všetko. Riešil to príležitostnými rýchlovkami, ktoré zbalil v puboch. Nezáležalo na tom. Keď neviete čo hľadáte, je to ťažké.</p><p>Sherrinford bol malý ostrov, bolo na ňom len jedno mesto, alebo skôr dedina, ktorá sa dala vložiť do obálky a za libru odoslať celá. Ako sa blížili, John rozoznal starý kláštor, ktorý už pred stovkami rokov ostal opustený - to si prečítal na nete. Zrejme tam bude nejaké múzeum. Najvyšší bod ostrova bol v závratných stopäťdesiatich metroch nad morom, ale Johnovi vysoké hory vôbec nechýbali. Užil si ich dosť v kamenitej afgánskej púšti. Nevysoké zvlnené zelené kopčeky, na ktorých sa pasú ovce - to bolo presne to, čo momentálne potreboval.</p><p>Nastavil tvár morskému vetru a slnku. Mal akési podozrenie, či mu Mycroft neklamal, keď hovoril, že tu väčšinu roka prší. John poznal škótske počasie, ale takto ďaleko na západe nikdy nebol. Na druhej strane, Mycroft vyzeral, že klame prakticky neustále. </p><p>Sherrinford vyzeral v slnečnom svetle jednoducho...úžasne. Trochu opustene a stratene, ale- <em>dokonale</em>. Kamenné šedivé domy s bielymi okenicami pripomínal s privretím oboch očí Edinburgh – teda, jeho zmenšenú verziu. Nízke kopce sa zelenali prvou jarnou trávou a pláže s bielym pieskom takmer oslepovali. Nechýbal ani maják na kamenitom výbežku na južnej strane ostrova. </p><p>Ľudia sa z vrchnej paluby pomaly začali vytrácať a tak aj on zamieril dolu k svojmu autu. Onedlho trajekt prirazil k brehu. John naštartoval a počkal, až postarší Saab pred ním vyjde po betónovej ploche až hore na ulicu a potom vyrazil za ním. Nebolo pochýb, že radnicu, kde sa mal stretnúť s niekým, kto mu odovzdá kľúče od ordinácie a bytu nájde ľahko. Smerovky na prvej križovatke ho spoľahlivo po piatich minútach doviedli po úzkych uličkách až do stredu mestečka. </p><p>Bolo tam podlhovasté námestie zo všetkých strán uväznené vysokými domami, pomedzi ktoré sa rozbiehali uličky, ktorými by rozložitejší turisti určite neprešli. Zaparkoval pre poschodovou budovou s oficiálnym nápisom v gaelčine.</p><p>Vystúpil a rozhliadol sa.  Okrem radnice zahliadol potraviny, niekoľko pubov, turistickú informačnú kanceláriu (v túto ročnú dobu ešte zatvorenú) a ukazovateľ dával najavo, že policajná stanica je neďaleko, keby ho snáď napadali nejaké výtržnosti. </p><p> Tých pár ľudí, čo zahliadol, ho už iste malo prešacovaného od hlavy po päty a späť, a to sa ani nepozerali jeho smerom. John poznal vidiečanov - boli rovnakí v púšti i v zapadnutej škótskej dedinke. </p><p>Pozrel sa dolu na svoje oblečenie - stará kožená bunda, cargo nohavice a obuv vhodná do terénu. Nebol oblečený príliš výstredne, lenže zrazu mal pocit, že na miestneho doktora môže pôsobiť drsne. Miestni určite očakávajú nohavice a košeľu vo farbách, ktoré neurazia, cez víkendy rybársky klobúčik a samozrejme – nepremokavý plášť.</p><p> Zložil si okuliare-pilotky, ktoré s ním prežili posledné dva roky a potom uvidel, že k nemu po schodoch úradu schádza mladá žena.</p><p>Mohla mať okolo tridsať, krátke blond vlasy, veľmi modré oči, príťažlivú tvár a na sebe jednoduchú svetlú košeľu s drobným vzorom kvietkov, džínsy a oxfordky vhodné skôr do mesta. U Johna sa zapli výstražné kontrolky. Naposledy mal niečo so ženou pred vyše desiatimi rokmi a od tej doby udržiaval väčšinou krátkodobé homosexuálne vzťahy. Pri jeho práci a prostredí v akom ju vykonával, inak ani nemohol. Keď raz na základni ležal po búrlivom sexe na svojej tvrdej a úzkej posteli so svojom vtedajším milencom, známym  reportérom, prišla reč na to, že je bisexuál. Jeho partner sa zasmial a nazval ho prostitútkou s trochu širším záberom. Ten bastard mu niekedy chýbal. Ktovie, či je ešte nažive.</p><p>“ Dobrý deň, vy budete doktor Watson. Som Mary Morstanová,” prihovorila sa mu a natiahla ruku na pozdrav. Krátky pevný stisk teplej dlane. John na chvíľu zapremýšľal, či by sa nemal vrátiť k ženám a podvedome strelil pohľadom k jej ľavej ruke. Keď však oči znovu zdvihol, stretol sa s tými jej a pobavene zdvihnutým obočím. Nekomentovala to. </p><p>Mal si si tie okuliare nechať na očiach.</p><p>“ Mám tu kľúče. Budeme kolegovia - som vaša zdravotná sestra. Pôjdeme?” povedala miesto toho stručne.</p><p>“ Hm? Och - myslel som, že pôjdem za starostom, predstavím sa a-” usmial sa na ňu niečím, čo považoval za očarujúci úsmev. Nevoľky si uvedomil, že je pod ním cítiť oceľ, ktorú používal v armáde, keď sa bavil s podriadenými, alebo keď potreboval dosiahnuť svoje u civilistov. Zamrzelo ho to. Ju to však nechalo chladnou. Pozrela na hodinky.</p><p>“ Sú skoro štyri. Na radnici už nikoho nenájdete,” hodila hlavou k budove za sebou. “ Pokiaľ však po starostovej prítomnosti veľmi túžite, nájdete ho tamto - <em>u Troch babizní</em>,” ukázala smerom cez ulicu. Výveska znázorňujúca povestné tri čarodejnice oznamovala, že ide o pub nevalnej povesti, avšak so skvelým pivom. </p><p>“ To je v poriadku, zájdem za ním zajtra,” odvetil, aj keď na pivo mal naozaj po dlhej ceste chuť. Prešiel okolo nej, aby jej otvoril dvere auta. Očividne nebola na takú zdvorilosť zvyknutá, a tak len rozpačito kývla a nastúpila. </p><p>Vyrazili podľa jej inštrukcií po úzkych uličkách Sherrinfordu k jeho novému obydliu.</p><p>John kútikom oka sledoval jej profil, ale Mary zaryto hľadela pred seba.</p><p>“ Ste miestna, alebo budete dochádzať z pevniny?”</p><p>Chvíľku neodpovedala.</p><p>“ Som odtiaľto, ale dlhšiu dobu som tu nežila. Keď odišiel do penzie doktor Andrews - váš predchodca - nikto sa tu už nechcel natrvalo usídliť. Až teraz vy. Tu doprava.”</p><p>Zabočili do ďalšej úzkej uličky. Domy po pravej strane - od mora - pomaly vymizli a zostal len úchvatný výhľad dolu na pláž a prieliv. </p><p>“ Takže ste sa vrátili kvôli mne?” neodolal pokušeniu ju trošku pohnevať. I keď po sexuálnej stránke mu ženy v armáde nechýbali, po spoločenskej občas veľmi. Zdvihla jeden kútik a výraz tváre jej trochu zmäkol. John však zahliadol v jej očiach čosi zvláštne - nebezpečného tvora pod pokojnou vodnou hladinou. On nebol jediný, kto používal oceľ, aby dosiahol, čo chce. </p><p>“ Skôr vďaka vám.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>    Do armády sa prihlásil veľmi mladý, pretože svet vytknutých členkov a detských horúčok sa mu zdal banálny. Keď ho povolali do Afganistanu, vytriezvel asi po dvoch mesiacoch. Zošívanie kusov tiel tak, aby vyzerali znovu ako človek mu poskytlo dostatok adrenalínu na zvyšok života - nehovoriac o akciách, ktorých sa zúčastňoval spolu s vojakmi. Pre ich nepriateľa mnohokrát červený kríž na uniforme nič neznamenal, jedine ak cenný úlovok, ktorý po zajatí hodia do nejakej kobky a vytiahnu ho len vtedy, ak sa niekomu bude žrebčiť mulica. Sparťanský život na základni mu však vyhovoval a ozveny z jeho civilného života bral skôr ako rozptýlenie. Nejako tušil, že návrat do vlasti bude buď v zinkovej rakve, alebo kurevsky ťažký, keď utrpí zranenie, pre ktoré sa stane nepoužiteľným (´o áno, bé je správne milý Watson,” pomyslel si o pár rokov neskôr, keď nasadal do lietadla smer Veľká Británia s priestrelom ramena a trpkým pocitom zadosťučinenia).</p><p>    Udalosť, ktorá k tomu viedla, nemala nič s tým, že bol lekár, zato však mala všetko s tým, že bol bratom svojej vydarenej sestry. </p><p>“Kapitán John Watson?” ozvalo sa raz večer pri jednom zo stolov pred dočasnými barakmi. Púštne slnko bolo nízko a dala sa čakať dusná noc, vzduch bol nehybný tak, že sa nevíril ani všadeprítomný prach.</p><p>“Áno?”</p><p>Na chvíľu ho oslepili šikmé lúče, ktoré mu vkĺzli za slnečné okuliare. Stál tam muž, ktorý bol príliš toporný aj na vojaka. Mal na sebe uniformu a veľmi nepríjemný výraz v tvári.</p><p>“ Som Mycroft Holmes,” natiahol k nemu ruku a John, nezvyknutý na civilné spôsoby vstal a potriasol mu ňou. </p><p>“Ste bratom Harriet Watsonovej.”</p><p> Nebola to otázka.</p><p>“To sedí.”</p><p>Začal tušiť najhoršie. Ale správy o úmrtiach v rodine chodili väčšinou poštou.</p><p>Muž, ktorý sa predstavil ako Mycroft Holmes mu pokynul aby si sadli, aj keď si najprv lavicu utrel vreckovkou. Okolo posedávalo niekoľko ďalších vojakov, hrali karty alebo sa dohadovali na najbližšom opušťáku, ale nikto im nevenoval pozornosť.</p><p>“ Čo sa deje?”</p><p>“ Vaša sestra sa zaplietla do jednej nekalej záležitosti,” začal Holmes. Ešte aj sedel vystretý ako pravítko.</p><p>“ A ak vravím nekalej, tak mám na mysli ohrozenie bezpečnosti štátu.”</p><p>Johnovi zamrelo srdce. Harry bola vždy malý grázel, večne namočená v drobných krádežiach, už na strednej škole sa chytila zlej partie a nepustilo ju to ani keď sa aj s matkou presťahovali. Tú to nakoniec doviedlo do hrobu a bolo to aj jednou (nie jedinou) z príčin, prečo sa John zdekoval. Už jednoducho nemal síl na to, vyťahovať ju z rôznych problémov. Občas mu od nej prišiel list, nezdravo veselý, na ktorého konci ho zvyčajne žiadala o peniaze. Neodpovedal na ne. Mal pocit, že začala brať drogy a to nemienil podporovať. Očividne to bolo oveľa vážnejšie. Pocítil ostré bodnutie viny. Nadýchol sa nosom.</p><p>“ Čo urobila?”</p><p>“ Stala sa bábkou - alebo skôr jednou z bábok, jedného veľmi nebezpečného človeka.  Bol hlavou zločineckej siete, bohužiaľ to nemám z nedostatku výrazov ako inak nazvať,” zdvihol Holmes bradu a napravil si puk na nohaviciach.</p><p>Johnovi sa zatmelo pred očami. Tentoraz sa jeho sestra naozaj prekonala. Prešiel si rukou po tvári a neveselo sa uchechtol. Potom pozrel znovu na Holmesa.</p><p>“Prečo mi to hovoríte? Vravíte, že -<em>bol</em>- hlavou zločineckej siete. Už nie je?”</p><p>“Kapitán, on už našťastie nie je hlavou vôbec ničoho,” usmial sa Holmes pre seba, ako nad nejakým súkromným vtipom. </p><p>“Pointou mojej návštevy je, že vaša sestra je na tom veľmi zle.”</p><p>“ Čo je s ňou?”</p><p>“ Je závislá na omamných látkach a zrejme bude čeliť obvineniam z niekoľkých trestných činov.”</p><p>
  <em>Tak predsa. Tu to máme.</em>
</p><p>John silno zavrel oči a zaťal päste. Po chvíľke to však povolilo a pozrel na Mycrofta Holmesa.</p><p>“ Čo mám urobiť?”</p><p>“ Milé, že sa pýtate.” usmial sa ten had.</p><p>    John sa v tých nasledujúcich rokoch nemohol zbaviť pocitu, že Mycroft Holmes s ním vypiekol ako nikto predtým. Všetko to bola samozrejme pravda - presvedčil sa o tom, keď priletel domov na pár školení, ktoré mu Mycroft zariadil. Našiel sestru vo veľmi zlom stave, ale zato v špičkovom zariadení. Jej trestný spis sa záhadne niekde stratil. To všetko výmenou za to, že John upísal dušu diablovi - stal sa členom rozviedky a nasledujúcich päť rokov robil v armáde okrem medicíny aj špinavú prácu pre Mycrofta. <em>Lovil škodnú. Nebol nič viac, než tie malé psy, ktoré sa používali v dokoch na lovenie krýs. </em>Našťastie však tento <em>job </em>nemal dlhé trvanie.</p><p>Keď ho postrelili, musel skončiť s chirurgiou.  Tým sa skončilo aj jeho ´krytie´  práce pre rozviedku. Skončilo sa všetko a on nevedel kam ďalej a čo so životom. Na dôchodok sa cítil primladý a na samovraždu nebol dosť v depresií. Nie, že by nad tým nerozmýšľal. A tak sa rozhodol, že si spraví dovolenku - niekde, kde na neho nedosiahnu problémy jeho sestry ani Mycroft Holmes. </p><p>Čo bola samozrejme - veľmi naivná predstava.  </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>   </p><p>Do piatkového večera už John poznal všetkých miestnych verejných činiteľov - starostu, poštára, barmanov, seržanta, dvoch strážnikov a majiteľku obchodu so zmiešaným tovarom - a to mu stačilo len raz večer zájsť k Trom babizniam. Privítali ho medzi sebou srdečne a v piatok už sa v Sherriforde cítil takmer ako doma. </p><p>Ordinácia samotná sa nachádzala v nízkom dome na konci do kopca sa dvíhajúcej ulice. Bola to prízemná budova so strechou z bridlice, tradičná kamenná stavba vzadu napoly zapustená do svahu - Johnovi to tak trochu pripomínalo predobraz hobitích domčekov, ako si ich predstavoval pri čítaní Tolkienových kníh. Na prvý pohľad sa nezdalo, že by tá budova mohla vyhovovať akýmkoľvek hygienickým štandardom s výnimkou bojových, ale ukázalo sa, že sestra - Mary - ordináciu i kanceláriu pre seba i lekára zariadila všetkým potrebným. Veci, ktoré chýbali - stetoskopy, injekčné ihly, lieky, teplomery - stihla objednať ešte pred Johnovym príchodom. Zásielku očakávali budúci týždeň. </p><p>V tom dome kedysi bývali dve rodiny so samostatnými vchodmi otočenými do ulice, za ktorou bol už len svah smerom dolu k pláži a úžasný výhľad na more. V jednej - prednej- časti bola ordinácia a v druhej byt <em>- pre starého mládenca - </em>pomyslel si John, akonáhle v obývačke zhodil zo zdravého ramena svoj batoh. </p><p>Bola tu stará pohovka, stolík a pracovný stôl, za ktorý by londýnski snobi z Belgravie zbláznení do starožitností boli schopní utratiť celý majetok. Okrem toho tu bola skutočne rozsiahla knižnica, teraz však zúfalo zívajúca prázdnotou. John do nej vložil niekoľko románov, ktoré si doniesol na rozptýlenie, tie však ani náhodou nedokázali zahnať to vákuum. Spomenul si, že väčšina lekárskych príručiek i ostatných kníh, ak už nejaké mal, zostala u jeho sestry. Časom - keď sa presvedčí, že Harry sa do bytu vrátila,  jej napíše , aby mu ich poslala. Dojem útulnosti dotváral nízky strop s obludnými a rokmi sčernetými trámami.</p><p>Kuchyňa vyzerala rovnako - linka z roku približne 1950, stôl s troma rôznymi stoličkami, sporák a chladnička snáď ešte z doby pred Kristom. Potrebovalo by to tu poriadne upratať a vydrhnúť. John vybehol po masívnych drevených schodoch do podkrovia, kde sa nachádzala jediná spálňa.Nebolo to tam o moc lepšie - šatník a úzka posteľ, o ktorej si okamžite urobil mentálnu poznámku - <em>vymeniť ako prvé</em>. Užil si dosť nepohodlného spánku na ležadlách a pričniach, keď bol v armáde. Tamten mučiaci nástroj prezlečený za posteľ spolu s vlhkým počasím mohol s jeho ramenom urobiť kus roboty – v tom zmysle, že po už po týždni sa John môže škriabať hore po stenách od bolesti. </p><p>Potom s malou dušičkou prešiel späť cez obývačku a kuchyňu, aby nahliadol do poslednej miestnosti domca - vonku nikde nevidel latrínu, takže predpokladal, že tu nájde aspoň nahrubo omietnutú kuticu, v ktorej sa bude môcť…</p><p>Lenže keď otvoril dvere, ostal stáť na prahu s otvorenými ústami. </p><p>Tak na toto si doktor Andrews zrejme skutočne potrpel. Priestranná kúpeľňa bola obložená veľkými obkladačkami v teplej farbe lipového dreva, módne umývadlo a rohová vaňa sa leskli čistotou, rovnako ako chrómové kohútiky a veľké zrkadlo. John si všimol aj police s uterákmi v ladiacej hnedej farbe. Takže deň skočil predsa len príjemným prekvapením a John už si predstavoval, ako sa do tej úžasne veľkej vane naloží, keď si všimol pri telefóne v chodbe starší router a preložený papier, ktorý obsahoval prihlasovacie údaje k internetu, ktorý tu Mary zrejme znova nechala zaviesť a krátky odkaz:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ak by som na to zabudla, keď Vás sem dovediem - v sobotu sa dolu v mestečku koná</em>
</p><p>
  <em>slávnosť - stánky, hudba a u Babizní budú farbiť pivo na zeleno. Tradičná</em>
</p><p>
  <em>buranská zábava. Zastavím sa po Vás o druhej.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                    Mary</em>
</p><p> </p><p>John sa usmial. Tá ženská zrejme naozaj myslí na všetko. </p><p>Keď ho sem zaviedla, poukazovala mu všetko potrebné v ordinácií i v dome a potom sa pešo vydala späť dolu k mestečku. John jej neprístupnosť pripísal ostrovnej náture a rasdšej sa venoval vybaľovaniu tých pár hmotných statkov, ktoré si priniesol. Popri tom nechal zohrievať vodu v novom modernom bojleri, aby si večer mohol dopriať skutočne horúci kúpeľ. Až keď sa ponoril do vody až po krk, mal konečne pocit, že sa tu, na konci sveta, dokáže uvoľniť.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bola presná ako hodinky a zaklopala u Johna presne o druhej. </p><p>Vykročili dolu k centru pešo, pretože bol (ďalší!) príjemne slnečný deň. Podľa Mary to tu bolo nezvyklé, ale prečo si ho neužiť, keď už nám bol nadelený, poznamenala. Hudbu a vravu počuli skôr, ako vyšli na malé námestie, kde sa už sústredila väčšina obyvateľov, zrejme aj ich príbuzní z pevniny a tých pár turistov, ktorí sa odvážili do Škótska takto na začiatku jari. Stálo tu provizórne pódium, na ktorom hrala akási kapela zložená z huslí, gitary, píšťalky a bodhránu skladbu, ktorú John identifikoval ako <em>Divokého Íra</em> a pre seba sa pousmial. Bolo tu plno stánkov s občerstvením a okolo pobehovali deti s modro pomaľovanými tvárami. Vyzeralo to ako zmenšený komparz do filmu Statočné srdce. Keď prešli okolo ľudovej tanečnej skupiny, ktorá sa práve chystala k vystúpeniu, Mary znechutene prevrátila oči.</p><p>“ Och pre Krista, dajme si aspoň jedno pivo,” navrhla a zamierila k najbližšiemu stánku.</p><p>Keď jej stánkar dal dva papierové poháre s na zeleno zafarbeným mokom, John vytiahol peňaženku a zaplatil ich.</p><p>“ Vďaka,” povedala a jeden mu podala.</p><p>Razili si cestu davom až na kraj námestia, kde bol nízky kamenný múrik, ktorý sa ťahal pozdĺž cesty až dolu k prístavu. Mary si sadla tak, aby bola chrbtom k davu a zahľadela sa na more. John si sadol naopak, vystrel si nohy na chodníku a odpil si piva. Sledoval ľudí, ktorí okolo nich prúdili - dolu práve pristál trajekt, ktorý vypustil ďalšiu dávku návštevníkov slávnosti. Beltane tu bol zrejme dňom, kedy sa turistom otvárali stavidlá. </p><p>“ Vraveli ste, že ste odtiaľto, však?”</p><p>Prikývla a napila sa. Na minútku odtrhla pohľad od horizontu, ktorý sa trblietal v poludňajšom slnku a pozrela na neho.</p><p>“ A vy?”</p><p>Zavrtel hlavou.</p><p>“ Ja nie.”</p><p>Usmiala sa krivým ironickým úsmevom. John rád rozosmieval ľudí.</p><p>“ Som z Edinburghu, ale väčšinu života som prežil s matkou a sestrou v Cornwalle. No a posledných pár rokov som strávil v Afganistane.”</p><p>Maryine modré oči sa rozšírili. </p><p>“ Takže vy ste - poľný doktor alebo chirurg? Také niečo?”</p><p>Prikývol. <em>Také niečo.</em></p><p>Znovu sa zamyslene zahľadela na more a napila sa piva.</p><p>“ Myslela som, že ste jeden z tých doktorov, ktorí nechutne zbohatli v jednej z tých poisťovacích spoločností, alebo praxou v Londýne a teraz si sem konečne prišli užívať život bez drog, štetiek a rock-n-rollu.”</p><p>John vyprskol do piva a utrel si ústa opakom ruky.</p><p>“ No to ste o mne mali vysokú mienku!” vyhlásil so smiechom.</p><p>Uškrnula sa.</p><p>“ Mala?” venovala mu pohľad spod mierne zdvihnutého obočia. Rovnako sa na neho pozrela v ten prvý deň, keď si všimla, že na jej ruke pátra po snubnom prsteni. Radšej si založil okuliare, ktoré doteraz odpočívali zavesené vo výstrihu jeho košele.</p><p>“Doktor Watson, doktor Watson! ” ozvalo sa odniekiaľ z davu a obaja sa obzreli. Cestu si k nim davom razil miestny starosta - mierne obézny štyridsiatnik s ustupujúcimi vlasmi a opileckým nosom a za ním išiel...</p><p>
  <em>No do pekla.</em>
</p><p>Muž, ktorý kráčal za starostom bol vysoký a štíhly, odetý v čiernom obleku a košeli- biely bol len jeho kolárik. Takže miestny kňaz - pomyslel si John a v duchu okamžite škaredo zanadával na katolícky celibát. Náhle si uvedomil, že ho práve nadobro opustili neurčité fantázie, v ktorých pozýval Mary na večeru a možno aj niečo viac. Tento muž to všetko zmietol jediným pohľadom. Takmer rovnako biela ako odznak jeho stavu bola aj jeho pokožka, ktorá ostro kontrastovala s tmavými, vlniacimi sa vlasmi. Jeho oči mali fascinujúcu farbu arktického ľadu. Na perách mu pohrával očarujúci neistý úsmev, ktorý však dával tušiť, že sa len ťažko ovláda, aby starostovi neušiel.</p><p>“ Doktor, toto je otec Benedict, je to v podstate váš kolega. Stará sa o naše duše, teda naše – tých pár katolíkov, čo sa sem zatáralo z Írska, zatiaľ čo vy dbáte o naše zadk...no ehm, telesné schránky,” rozchchechtal sa starosta na celé kolo. Evidentne mal dnes už niečo odpité. </p><p>Duchovný prevrátil očami a pozrel na Johna. Preskočil medzi nimi pocit porozumenia, alebo si to John len navrával? Podal mu ruku - mal chladnú, suchú dlaň.</p><p>“ No a otče- toto je Mary, jedno z našich dievčat, ktoré odišlo za prácou do veľkomesta, ale zistila, že doma je len doma, však zlatíčko?”</p><p>Mary krátko prikývla a podala farárovi ruku. Johnovi sa zazdalo, že úsmev na jej tvári nebol príliš úprimný. </p><p>“ Výborne, výborne mládež, ” prehlásil starosta, nevšímajúc si ten chlad a potľapkal farára po chrbte.</p><p> „No poďte otče, chce vás ešte vidieť Luise McKinnonová, zrejme chce hovoriť o tej charite.”</p><p>Otec Benedict sa nasilu usmial, venoval Johnovi ešte jeden ospravedlňujúci pohľad a potom odkráčal za starostom. John bol rád, že má na očiach okuliare - sledoval jeho zadok, kým sa im nestratil z dohľadu.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>    Seržant Greg Lestrade sa opieral o nízky kamenný plot pred policajnou stanicou, starou kamennou budovou, ktorá sa krčila medzi rovnako ohavnými, pardon – <em>starobylými</em> budovami pošty a turistickej kancelárie. S rukami vo vreckách znechutene sledoval prílev turistov, ktorí sa valili po úzkej hlavnej ulici na už aj tak preplnené námestie. Nemal rád tieto oslavy, tých pár krát do roka, keď sa tu nejaké konali, ho pravidelne chytal záchvat migrény, len čo mu na stole pristálo oznámenie o konaní, ktoré mu láskavo zaslali z radnice. Vedel si predstaviť tak tisíc možností, ako tento deň stráviť lepšie – rybárčenie, spánok, prechádzka alebo aj hlúpe vypĺňanie formulárov poskytovali väčšie potešenie, než sledovanie zástupov ľudí, u ktorých každú chvíľu hrozilo, že ho budú otravovať s malichernosťami. Túžobne vrhol pohľad cez námestie smerom k Trom Babizniam – dobre vychladené pivo predstavovalo tú najlepšiu z možností. </p><p>V tom uvidel po chodníku smerom od jednej z preplnených kaviarní, ktoré pre túto príležitosť ponúkali aj zmrzlinu, prichádzať Molly Hooperovú. Na stanici slúžila ako policajný technik, fotograf a vôbec – ako jediné dievča <em>– dievča pre všetko</em>. S úsmevom sa predierala pomedzi rodinky, hnedé vlasy jej na slnku žiarili v zlatavých odleskoch a v rukách niesla dva papierové poháre s kávou. </p><p>„ Och, Boh ti žehnaj, “ s úľavou poďakoval, keď mu podala jeden z nich a usadila sa vedľa neho na múriku. </p><p>„Nie je za čo,“ odvetila a otvorila svoj pohár – ku Gregovi sa doniesla vôňa vanilky. Iste to bude niektorý z tých presladených dievčenských nápojov, ktoré okolo skutočnej kávy ani nešli. Napriek tomu, že mala Molly už po tridsiatke, v mnohých veciach stále pôsobila ako školáčka – nosila naozaj šialené ozdoby do vlasov, pletené svetre od svojej mamy a košele zapnuté až ku krku. V kritických situáciách však nehysterčila, ako si o nej spočiatku myslel, ale preukazovala obdivuhodnú schopnosť zachovania chladného úsudku. </p><p>Keď otvoril svoj pohár s kávou, uľavilo sa mu  – čistá čierna, bez cukru a bez mlieka, avšak stokrát lepšia než to, čo si zvykli pripravovať na stanici.</p><p>„ Kde je Anderson?“</p><p>„ Ešte stále píše tie objednávky,“ usmiala sa Molly bez toho, aby sa na neho pozrela. Anderson právo vyplniť formuláre na kancelárske potreby „vyhral“ v hode mincou.  </p><p>Chvíľku mlčky sedeli vedľa seba a užívali si zubaté jarné slnko a vánok, ktorý niesol od mora vôňu soli– toto si Greg cenil na Molly najviac. Nemala potrebu nezmyselne trepať, aj keď občas z nej vypadla nejaká podivná otázka, takže vedel, že jej myšlienkové pochody aj tak nie je schopný sledovať. Nevadilo mu to – bola neškodná ako biela nadýchaná ovečka. </p><p>„Aha, nie je to ten nový doktor?“</p><p>Greg sledoval smer, ktorým ukázala.</p><p>„ Áno a -“ zrazu zmĺkol. Nie, to snáď nie je možné. <em>Ona. </em></p><p>„Kto je to s ním? Tá žena?“ spýtala sa ako vždy- všímavá, Molly.</p><p>Greg chvíľu nenachádzal slová. Odkašľal si.</p><p>“ To bude jeho zdravotná sestra. Jane z radnice vravela, že sa vrátila domov. ”</p><p>“Ty ju poznáš?”</p><p>Greg odtrhol pohľad od blondínky sediacej na múriku vedľa doktora a pozrel do kelímku s kávou.</p><p>“ Je odtiaľto - ale odišla skôr, než si sem prišla ty. Volá sa Mary. Jej rodičia bývali v tom veľkom dome v Rybárskej ulici.”</p><p>Molly uznanlivo zapískala. </p><p>Greg riskol ešte jeden pohľad na zdravotnú sestru - mala kratšie vlasy – a miesto tmavej žiarili ako zlaté lány pšeničného poľa, ostrejšie rysy tváre. Koľko to už bude - <em>pätnásť rokov?</em></p><p>Zhovárala sa s tým doktorom - Johnom,  s ktorým sa nedávno zoznámil v pube a pocítil iracionálne bodnutie žiarlivosti. Nemal na to žiadne právo, Mary nevidel roky a ani predtým medzi nimi nič vážne nebolo. Len nesmelé pohľady, opatrné oňuchávanie a jedna noc...jediná noc v mestečku, ktoré všetko vidí. </p><p>Videl, ako ku dvojici sediacej na múriku priklusal miestny starosta - smiešna figúrka v rukách zastupiteľstva a s problémom s alkoholom, ktorý za sebou vliekol miestneho farára. Greg mal toho chlapa celkom rád, aj keď to občas vedel byť pekne arogantný hajzel - ale to boli nakoniec všetci duchovní - bastardi s patentom na pravdu. Tento však nebol žiadny fanatik a to vedel seržant Lestrade po rokoch strávených na Sherrinforde oceniť. Doktor si potriasol s kňazom rukou a Mary ho v tom nasledovala - Gregovi však neuniklo, ako sa úsmev z jej tváre vytratil. </p><p>Greg vstal a dopil posledné kvapky kávy z kelímku. "Mám už tých ľudí až po krk. Donovanová síce určite trkoce niekde na rohu s kamarátkami, ale myslím, že to zvládne aj sama." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John sa v ten večer spolu s ostatnými dedinčanmi vybral hore na na kopec, aby mohol sledovať vatru - ak bolo dobré počasie - a to v tento večer bolo, dali sa zahliadnuť vatry aj na susedných ostrovoch, ako mu prezradila Mary, ktorá sa však niekam bez rozlúčky vyparila. John sa však sám necítil zle, naopak, ten farár - <em>otec Benedict, </em>v ňom prebudil lovecké inštinkty a John najradšej lovil sám. Nebol naivný, dobre vedel, že keby ten kňaz bol <em>nejakým zázrakom</em> gay, určite nebude riskovať teplé miestečko, ktoré mu zaisťovala katolícka cirkev. Napriek tomu ho predstava, že na neho <em>poľuje </em>vzrušovala, tým viac v tento večer, kedy sa tu na konci sveta ešte dala vo vzduchu cítiť staroveká mágia tohoto miesta - po stáročia tu zrejme planuli ohne, zatiaľ čo mladí sa vytrácali do noci, aby oslávili príchod jari. </p><p>Bol už takmer hore na kopci, keď vatra zahorela a Johna ohromilo, aká je veľká. Ohnivé jazyky oblizli prvé brvná a ozval sa piskot a potlesk, kapela, ktorá sa sem presunula keď odišiel posledný trajekt s turistami, znovu spustila nejakú rezkú melódiu. Zastavil sa, aby obdivoval oheň, ktorý k hviezdnatému nebu vychrlil ohňostroj iskier (kde tu vzali toľko dreva? zrejme ho museli doviesť). Začínala nádherná noc, každý to cítil v kostiach a radoval sa. John by sa tým rád nechal strhnúť, posedel si s priateľmi, opil sa a niekoho zbalil. Lenže tak dobre tu ešte nikoho nepoznal, nebol tu doma a bolo to malé mestečko - ak by došlo na nejakú opitú šukačku, musel by sa tomu človeku zrejme dívať do očí každý boží deň svojho pobytu. O to nemal záujem a tak len popíjal pivo z fľašky a sledoval, ako sa osadenstvo Sherrinfordu púšťa do tanca okolo ohňa. </p><p>" Barbarské, však doktor," ozvalo sa náhle za ním pobavene.  </p><p>Prudko sa otočil a takmer vylial pivo na čierne sako otca Benedicta. </p><p>"Och, do pekla, prepáčte," zanadával John a odstúpil. "Teda, prepáčte tú nadávku, len ste ma prekvapili," uškrnul sa, keď zbadal, že nenapáchal žiadne väčšie škody.</p><p>"To je v poriadku, som zvyknutý," odvetil farár a pristúpil bližšie. Oheň vykreslil na jeho tvári tiene, takže sa jeho rysy zdali ešte ostrejšie</p><p>" Nepovedal by som, že sa zúčastníte pohanských osláv," nadhodil a odpil si.</p><p>" No, keďže ma tu viac-menej trpia, rád sa zúčastním niečoho, z čoho sa tých pár katolíkov príde na druhý deň vyspovedať," mierne sa usmial a vložil si ruky do vreciek. John si všimol, že kolárik kamzi zmizol a formálne sako nahradil hrubý sveter neurčitej tmavej farby. Teraz to bol len obyčajný muž. Ktorý sa však k vidieckej vatre nejakým spôsobom vôbec nehodil. </p><p>" Stáročia ste prenasledovali čarodejnice, necháte ich, nech si tiež trochu užijú," uškrnul sa John a predstavil si, ako sa pod rentgenovým pohľadom <em>tohoto </em>kňaza zvíja nejaký bezbožník. Z tej predstavy mu bolo zrazu úzko v nohaviciach. Pred trápnou situáciou ho však zachránil Greg Lestrade, miestny seržant, ktorý sa vylúpol z tme neďaleko a v ruke mal tiež fľašku piva. </p><p>„Och, ďalší hlas rozumu, “ poznamenal John. „ Nepôjdeme k nemu, vyzerá, že je sám-“</p><p>Už chcel k policajtovi vykročiť, keď na paži ucítil jemný stisk kňazovej ruky.</p><p>„Počkajte-“ </p><p>Otec Benedict sledoval Lestrada a potom jeho oči skĺzli k skupine tancujúcich ľudí neďaleko. Uškrnul sa. </p><p>„Takto to bude zaujímavejšie.“</p><p>A skutočne – o pár sekúnd k nemu priklusala Molly Hooperová, tmavé vlasy, pôvodne zapletené vo vrkoči jej lietali na všetky strany, na hlave mala venček z toho mála kvetín, ktoré na ostrove v tejto ročnej dobe kvitli a na sebe pekné, zelené šaty. Líca mala červené od tanca a bolo zrejmé, že <em>ona </em>si slávnosť naozaj užíva. John vedel, že tiež pracuje na policajnej stanici , ale nevedel <em>čo </em>presne tam robí. Vôbec nevyzerala ko policajtka, v uniforme ju nevidel a svojou povahou by zrejme nevydesila ani poštára. </p><p>Niečo sa Grega spýtala, on sa usmial ale ten zamietavo pokrútil hlavou a rukou s pivom naznačil neurčité gesto.</p><p>„Ten idiot,“ zašepkal kňaz a v hlase mu bolo počuť pobavenie.</p><p>John si príliš uvedomoval jeho blízkosť, dokonca mal pocit, že cíti jeho vôňu, ktorá mu postavili vlasy vzadu na krku do pozoru. Čert ho vezmi, ak si pamätá, kedy toto naposledy cítil..</p><p>„Idiot?“ uškrnul sa a znovu si odpil z piva, len aby mal čo robiť.</p><p>„Molly mu nadbieha, odkedy som tu a to už bude dobrých päť rokov. A on si nič nevšimol. Nechápem, ako môže byť policajt.“</p><p>„Možno má niekoho iného,“ spustil John oči z Lestrada, od ktorého práve Molly odbehla (nebolo vidno, ako sa tvári) a otočil sa k duchovnému. Skutočne bol bližšie než predtým.</p><p>„Nikoho nemá, doktor,“ prehodil sebavedomo. </p><p>„ Chodí sa k vám spovedať?“ doberal si ho John.</p><p>„ Toto je malé mesto,“ zdvihol jedno obočie. „Každý každého pozná. Vzťahy tu nie sú jednoduchá záležitosť.“</p><p>John sledoval jeho pery, ktorých kútiky sa zdvihli v miernom úsmeve. </p><p>„Muži niekedy ťažko čítajú ženské signály,“ povedal nakoniec jednoducho. „ Zrejme s tým nemáte skúsenosť, ale aj to, čo pre vonkajšieho pozorovateľa očividné, môže byť pre zainteresovanú stranu čitateľné ťažšie než návod na obsluhu sústruhu v Braillovom písme...“</p><p>„Máte pravdu – nemám s tým priamu skúsenosť,“ priznal kňaz a Johnovi sa zrazu zdal <em>sladko zraniteľný. </em></p><p>„ Vstúpil ste do seminára mladý?“ neodolal a spýtal sa, čo mu chodilo po rozume.</p><p>„Nie <em>až tak</em> mladý ako ostatní,“ odvetil s povzdychom a pohľadom kĺzal po okolí.</p><p>John vytušil, že sa púšťa na tenký ľad, prepadáva sa do intímnejšej konverzácie, než akú by spolu mali viesť známi, ktorí sa spoznali len v ten deň. </p><p>„Prepáčte, nechcel som vyvedať,“ ospravedlnil sa nakoniec. Hoci ho tajomstvá toho kňaza zaujímali viac než čokoľvek iné, nechcel pôsobiť ako nevychovanec.</p><p>„To je v poriadku,“ usmial sa. „ Je logické, že predpokladáte zrejmé,“ pokračoval a pozrel na Johna pohľadom, ktorý prenikal cez oblečenie, pokožku, svaly aj kosti do jeho útrob, tam, kde bol aj on sám zraniteľný a slabý. Prekvapilo ho to. </p><p>„ No i predtým, ako som sa stal kňazom neboli ženy moja šálka kávy.“ </p><p>V ten večer si už toho vela nepovedali a čoskoro sa rozišli, keď sa zábava pri ohni začala zvrhnávať. Táto veta však Johnovi nedala pokoj – ten chlap sa buď vyjadroval v hádankách, alebo hovoril úplne otvorene. Jedno I druhé sa zdalo rovnako nebezpečné. </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Keď sa zavreli dvere za posledným pacientom (zápal stredného ucha) John si povzdychol a pomasíroval si šiju. Už zabudol, že prax obyčajného obvoďáka môže byť taká vyčerpávajúca, a to aj na ostrove, ktorý má dokopy päť a pol obyvateľa. Väčšina z nich však pred ním okrem svojich zdravotných problémov vysypala aj všetky problémy, ktoré mali so susedmi, svojimi deťmi alebo zákonom. Vstal a prešiel k skrinke s liekmi, vybral odtiaľ fľašu whisky a dva poháre. Položil ich na stôl pred Mary, ktorá dokončovala posledný zápis do karty (ručne, počítač tu ešte nemali) a obom im nalial štedrú dávku. Zdvihla oči od papierov, odložila pero a oprela sa.</p><p>“Och, chvalabohu,” dala si dolu okuliare a unavene si prešla po odtlačku na koreni nosa.</p><p>John vzal svoj pohár a išiel si sadnúť za svoj stôl oproti nej. Už dávno vzdal pokusy o flirt, najmä potom, čo uvidel otca Benedicta, ktorý mu neschádzal z mysle vo dne, a - to najmä - v noci.</p><p>“ Tak na náš prvý týždeň,” kývol Mary a napil sa. Teplo naplnilo jeho útroby a preniklo až do zimou skrehnutých prstov. Počasie, ktoré ho na ostrove minulý týždeň uvítalo, nevydržalo dlho. Pozrel sa von malým oknom a videl, že pršať od rána ešte stále neprestalo. Mary si tiež uhla poriadny dúšok a viditeľne sa zachvela.</p><p>“ Čo tu ľudia zvyknú robiť, keď takto prší?” spýtal sa John pri predstave nadchádzajúceho víkendu, ktorý zrejme strávi medzi stenami svojho domu.</p><p>Mary pokrčila pleciami.</p><p>“ To je ľahké vysledovať - sú len dve možnosti. Buď sa opíjajú sa ako napríklad starý Mulcahy, ktorý tu bol v stredu a pokúsil sa nám potiahnuť fľašu s liehom...”</p><p>“ A tá druhá možnosť?” spýtal sa John, ktorý nechcel pracovať na svojom alkoholizme, ale možno k tomu nakoniec aj tak dôjde. O jeho predchodcovi sa tiež povrávalo kadečo.</p><p>“ No - pamätáte si na pani McKenzieovú z tej samoty na druhom konci ostrova?”</p><p>John sa zamračil. “ Tú, čo má deväť detí?”</p><p>“ Presne,” žmurkla na neho Mary a zdvihla jeden kútik.</p><p>“ Oh,” John sa znovu napil. Zrejme sa bude musieť predsa len pokúsiť zoznámiť sa bližšie s otcom Benedictom, ak tu nechce umrieť nudou. Pokiaľ mohol hovoriť zo svojej skúsenosti, armádni kapláni tiež nedodržiavali celibát tak dôkladne, aby to potešilo pápeža...</p><p>“ Myslíte na neho, však?” vytrhla ho Mary z myšlienok.</p><p>“ Čože, na koho?”</p><p>“ Na toho kňaza, ktorého zadok ste sledovali, pokiaľ sa nám na slávnosti minulý týždeň</p><p>nestratil z dohľadu.”</p><p>John sa uchechtol. Pred Mary zrejme len tak niečo neutají.</p><p>“ Nuž...”</p><p>Tvár zdravotnej sestry však zostávala vážna.</p><p>“ Nezahrávajte sa s ním. Nie je to dobrý človek. ”</p><p>To Johna zarazilo.</p><p>“ Ako to myslíte? On vám niečo..."</p><p>Mary prevrátila oči.</p><p>“Kriste, nie. Len hovorím, aby ste si dávali pozor,” potom pozrela na hodinky a vstala. "Ľudia tu berú veci inak než v Londýne.”</p><p>Bola už druhá za posledných pár dní, kto sa unúval mu ozrejmiť túto očividnú pravdu. </p><p> “ Musím už ísť,” povzdychla si a odpratala posledné papiere do starej plechovej kartotéky, vzala z vešiaka svoju nepremokavú bundu a zahľadela sa vonku do dažďa, z ktorého sa pomaly vytrácalo denné svetlo.</p><p>“ Keby niečo, volajte. Majte sa.”</p><p>John dopil svoju whisky, pobalil si veci a cez hlavu si prehodil plášť. Nie po prvý raz zanadával na doktora Andrewsa, ktorý si bol schopný zariadiť prepychovú kúpeľňu, ale vymyslieť spôsob ako aby sa z ordinácie dalo prechádzať do jeho bytu bez toho, aby musel bežať pár metrov v hustom daždi, už bolo zrejme nad jeho sily. </p><p>Keď za sebou John zavrel dvere a utlmil tak bubnovanie dažďa, teplo z jeho hrude, ktoré tam rozdúchal alkohol sa kamsi vytratilo. Zavesil plášť na hrdzavý hák vedľa dverí a vybral sa do obývačky zakúriť v starom krbe. Obyvatelia mestečka mu ochotne podali pomocnú ruku pokiaľ išlo o zásoby rašeliny, pretože leto bolo ešte ďaleko a ak aj nakoniec príde, bude chladné a veterné. Do rutiny, ktorá tu bola základom prežitia John vkĺzol ľahko, akoby to bola stará pohodlná topánka. Hoci v mladosti sa tým nemusel zaoberať, lebo vyrastal v byte a mestskom prostredí, vedel, že škótske deti mimo miest také šťastie nemajú a ak sa chcú zahriať, musia vedieť rozložiť oheň a udržať ho pri živote rašelinou nasekanou na malé kvádre.  Sám sa to naučil od svojho starého otca, ku ktorému chodili aj so sestrou na prázdniny - býval na vidieku neďaleko Inverness. V ordinácií mal elektrické kachle, ale táto dávno zabudnutá schopnosť, ktorú nepoužil už vyše tridsať rokov, sa k nemu rýchlo vracala a pripomínala mu šťastnejšie časy. Spolu s prvými plamienkami sa zima, ktorá sa usídlila v prstoch, pomaly dávala na ústup. Keď už to nevyzeralo, že by oheň mohol vyhasnúť, dal sa John do prípravy večere. <em>Nohy v teple a teplo v žalúdku a svet je hneď krajší</em>, spomenul si na príslovie, ktoré používala babka Watsonová a podvedome sa usmial. Čím bol starší, tým jej dával viac za pravdu. Kde sú tie časy, keď bol na univerzite, a bol schopný stráviť noc na lavičke v parku, pretože mu ušiel posledný autobus na internát a on bol príliš unavený a opitý na to, aby šiel peši? Teraz by prišiel o obličky. V armáde, do ktorej sa dostal takmer ihneď po štúdiu nebol výcvik tiež žiadny med, ale on bol medik, vedel, ako ľudské telo funguje a navyše bol stále dosť mladý aby sa vedel prispôsobiť. V poslednej dobe mal však pocit, že mu to ide čoraz ťažšie. </p><p>Po škole mal síce diplom vo vrecku, ale žiadne peniaze, konexie, dokonca ani priateľov, ktorí by stáli za reč. Všetky jeho známosti z univerzity boli povrchné. Na rodinu sa spoliehať nemohol. Mama zomrela ešte keď bol na strednej a otec sa po jej smrti uzavrel. </p><p>John sa uškrnul, keď si uvedomil, že teraz robí prácu, ktorú ako čerstvý absolvent odmietal - zakopať sa ako obvoďák niekde v zapadákove? Ani náhodou! Lepšie ponuky sa však k nemu nejako nehrnuli a tak sa rozhodol, že skúsi šťastie v armáde. Odjakživa bol dobrodružný typ, výcvik mu preplatili a ako doktor nemusel začínať úplne od nuly.  Keď ho odvelili do Afganistanu, pokrčil ramenami a povedal si, že si zvykne. Nebolo to vždy také ľahké, ako si to snažil vsugerovať, ale prežil a má dosť zážitkov snáď do konca života. Bolo na čase pohnúť sa ďalej. </p><p>Nahádzal do hrnca aj posledné kúsky zeleniny a skontroloval nestály plameň na sporáku. Dom napĺňali upokojujúce tóny hudby, oheň v krbe príjemne vyhrial obývačku a na Johna čakalo pohodlné obstarožné kreslo a rozčítaný román. Na okno klopali dažďové kvapky a on si pomyslel, že je bližšie k domovu, než kedykoľvek predtým</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Schody na požiarnom schodisku bral po dvoch.  S Mycroftom mali pripravených asi tucet únikových plánov, ale on vedel, že ak by každý jeden zlyhal - je pripravený zomrieť, len ak tým zabráni Richardovi znovu uniknúť. Konečne, po nekonečných týždňoch plánovania a vyčkávania ho zahnali do kúta. Vedeli, že bude hrýzť. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poznal ho najlepšie zo všetkých - a bohužiaľ to platilo aj naopak. Pri pomyslení na ich ukradnuté spoločné chvíle, ktoré boli teraz už len dávnou minulosťou ho ešte stále mrazilo v chrbte. Napoly nepríjemne, napoly eroticky - akoby mu niekde v krížoch štartoval orgazmus. Zahnal nepríjemné myšlienky a rozrazil plechové dvere na strechu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stál tam, čakal na neho. Vietor kmásal klopami čierneho kabáta na mieru, ostré ranné slnko sa odrážalo od tmavých skiel jeho okuliarov. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No konečne,” zvolal teatrálne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Richard.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zložil si okuliare a prevrátil očami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Koľkokrát ti to mám ešte opakovať? Som James - James Moriarty. ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Znel pri tom neuveriteľne detinsky, ale zároveň nebezpečne - ako blázon, čo objavil zásuvku plnú ostrých nožov. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strčil si ruky do vrecka, a nazrel ponad strešnú lištu dolu dolu na ulicu. Prúdil tam londýnsky život, čo sa čerta starého staral o drámu, ku ktorej sa schyľovalo vysoko nad ním. Richard mal pre takéto veci vždy cit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Skvelá metafora, nemyslíš?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock kmitol očami k rímse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Celý ten humbuk sa odohráva tam dole. Prežívajú. Nikdy ma to nebavilo. Ale naše miesto je tu, no nie? Len ty a ja. Všetko ako na dlani. Necítiš sa ako Boh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Niekedy,” priznal po pravde Sherlock. Odkedy ho však Richard zničil - alebo aspoň to, čo si o ňom myslela verejnosť, cítil sa ako nikto - nemal prácu. Len prežíval. Tak ako ostatní. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richard si teatrálne povzdychol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Ale je to škoda. Vždy som vyhľadával zábavu. Rozptýlenie od toho večného ´prežívania´. Ty si bol na to najlepší,” uškrnul sa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Vďaka.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Úsmev náhle zmizol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Čo už.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vytiahol zbraň, ale Sherlockom to ani nepohlo. Rátal s tým, že tu možno zomrie - dokáže aspoň Mycroftovi, že je schopný obetovať sa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Vezmeš ma potom domov?” spýtal sa zrazu Richard nelogicky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock sa zamračil, ale skôr než mohol čokoľvek urobiť, Richard si vložil hlaveň do úst a londýnskym ránom zadunel výstrel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poslúchol ho –  vzal jeho telo sem na tento malý ostrov, pretože – čo iné mohol robiť? Na pohrebe bol len on, jeho ´predchodca´, ktorého mohol vďaka Mycroftovi nahradiť – staručký otec Matthew, ktorý sa chystal stráviť dôchodok na teplejšom juhu, Greg Lestrade a miestny starosta. Nikto iný. Richardovo telo bolo uložené do neúrodnej ostrovnej zeme, ktorú málokedy spomínal za života, ale spomenul si na ňu v hodine smrti. <br/>Sherlock si obliekol kňažský háv a ostal na ostrove, pretože nebol dôvod sa vracať. Pokiaľ šlo o neho, až taký veľký rozdiel medzi ním, ktorý sa zahrabal tu medzi štyrmi stenami na konci sveta a Richardom šesť stôp pod zemou nebol až taký veľký rozdiel.</p><p><br/>Sherlock si vydýchol a pozrel sa z okna. Omša skončila už pred nejakou chvíľou, ale veriaci sa ešte stále zdržiavali pod strieškou nad schodmi do kaplnky a živo debatovali - katolíci, obývali väčšinou samoty roztrúsené po ostrove a nemali toľko možností spoločenského vyžitia ako zomknutá komunita anglikánov v mestečku. Sherlock sa ihneď po skončení pobožnosti odporúčal, aby zo seba mohol stiahnuť navlhnutú sutanu - vonku lialo ako z krhly, a voda bola jednoducho všade - hromadila sa v kalužiach, stekala po úbočiach, nasiakla do každučkej čiastočky oblečenia. Sherrinford ponúkal naozaj to najlepšie z Britských ostrovov. Sherlocka striaslo od zimy, naplnil kanvicu vodou a postavil ju na sporák. Práve vyberal čajové vrecká z plechovky, keď niekto zaklopal. Prevrátil oči a zamieril k dverám.</p><p>Na jeho verande, skrytý pred neustávajúcim dažďom stál John Watson s jednou rukou hlúpo zdvihnutou. Potom sa usmial tým najúžasnejším úsmevom, aký kedy Sherlock videl a bolo to lepšie, než keby v tom momente spoza nepriestupných mrakov vykuklo slnko.</p><p>Chvíľku len tak mlčali a pozerali sa na seba, vedomí si narastajúcej trápnosti situácie. Prvý sa spamätal John.</p><p>“ Prepáčte, asi som vás vyrušil, ale - smiem ďalej? Vonku je strašne,” dodal s mierne pokriveným úsmevom.</p><p>“ Och, jasné, prepáčte - nech sa páči,” vykoktal zo seba Sherlock a ustúpil nabok, aby mohol doktor vstúpiť do jeho malého príbytku.  </p><p>“ Dáte si čaj?” spýtal sa Sherlock, ale skôr v sebaobrane - John Watson vstúpil do kuchyne a on mal na chvíľku výhľad na jeho zadok v tesných džínsoch. Spredu to ale nebolo o nič lepšie.</p><p>“ Rád si dám,” odvetil, keď sa otočil a rozhliadal sa po miestnosti. Niet sa čo čudovať, nebola to obyčajná kuchyňa, na dvoch stoloch v rohu sa nachádzala zjednodušene povedané celá súprava mladého chemika, akurát všetky jej súčasti boli na takej úrovni, že by sa za ne nehanbili ani v špičkovom laboratóriu. Celý ten kút páchol nebezpečnými zmesami a pár sa ich skutočne nachádzalo v malej príručnej chladničke. Nábytok, o ktorom sa dalo povedať, že do kuchyne naozaj patrí bol starý a ošarpaný, na mnohých miestach dokonca obhorený. Keď Sherlock odišiel z Londýna, vzdal sa mnohého, ale vášne pre chemické vzorce teda nie. Keby sem niekedy zamieril seržant Lestrade, alebo ešte lepšie - Molly Hooperová, ktorá tomu aspoň trochu rozumela, zrejme by mu to tu celé uzavreli ako životu nebezpečnú oblasť.</p><p>Opačný kút miestnosti slúžil ako obývacia izba - teda tak sa dalo usudzovať zo starého vysedeného gauča a - naozaj nezvyčajného dizajnérskeho kresla, ktoré sem vôbec nezapadalo. Bola to jedna z mála materiálnych vecí, ktoré si Sherlock vzal zo svojho londýnskeho bytu. Spoločnosť mu robil stojan na noty a trojicu uzatvárali husle položené na stolíku pod oknom v otvorenom puzdre. Sherlock si pomyslel, že ak je John Watson aspoň trochu bystrý, má tu pred sebou celý jeho život ako na dlani. Radšej sa venoval príprave čaju a počúval, ako sa doktor prechádza po miestnosti. </p><p>“ Možno ste trochu prekvapený, že som tu,” povedal po chvíli ospravedlňujúco doktor.</p><p>“ Pravdupovediac - áno. Lekári nebývajú často hm, ako to povedať - mužmi viery. Boli ste na omši?” spýtal Sherlock a trochu sa uvoľnil. Vedel, že tam nebol. Medzi tými desiatimi ovečkami by si ho iste všimol.</p><p> Pomaly sa vracal do svojej úlohy. Otočil sa s podnosom, na ktorý naložil čajovú súpravu a sušienky. John stál uprostred toho neporiadku, ktorý teraz tvoril Sherlockov život a usmieval sa, akoby tam snáď odjakživa patril.</p><p>“ Sadneme si?” pokynul ku kávovému stolíku vedľa gauča a položil naň podnos.  </p><p>Od toho večera, keď sa v mestečku oslavoval Beltine sa nevideli, ale doktor neschádzal Sherlockovi z mysle. Zdal sa oveľa bystrejší, než ktokoľvek na tomto miniatúrnom ostrove, dokonca príliš <em>na obyčajného doktora. </em>Vŕtalo mu v hlave, ako sa tu ocitol, jeho telo naznačovalo aktívny životný štýl (<em>nemysli na telo!)</em></p><p> “ Vaša kázeň bola iste pútavá.”</p><p>Sherlock prižmúril oči. Nebol si istý, či ide o nejakú narážku alebo nie. Stávalo sa mu to čoraz častejšie, odkedy odišiel z Londýna. Koncentráciu mu navyše narúšal úsmev na doktorovej tvári.  </p><p>“Chcel som si pozrieť kláštor, ale dážď mi to prekazil,” povedal a natiahol sa za šálkou pariaceho sa čaju.</p><p>Chvíľku v tichosti popíjali.</p><p>“ Potom by ste mi to tu mohli ukázať, čo poviete?”</p><p>Porcelán cinkol. Sherlockov ohryzok poskočil.</p><p>“ Rád.”</p><p>Keď dážď konečne po pol hodine a dvoch šálkach čaju ustal, obliekli sa a vykročili  po mokrej tráve okolo bývalého skriptoria, čo bola nevysoká kamenná budova bokom od veľkého románskeho kostola, ku ktorému práve mierili. Dážď stále visel za nohu, ale vzduch bol osviežujúci a ľahký, vytratil sa z neho zimný chlad.</p><p>“ Ste historik?” spýtal sa John konverzačne pozerajúc na popisné tabuľky pri jednotlivých budovách.</p><p>“Och, nie - ” odvetil Sherlock. “Kláštor spravuje Archeologická spoločnosť z Glasgowa a Edinburgská univerzita, ja sa starám len o kaplnku, kde sa slúžia omše a faru. Všetky informácie sú v sprievodcovi-” pokynul k brožúre, ktorú dal Johnovi na začiatku prehliadky. Pokiaľ šlo o neho a toto miesto, stredovek sa od súčasnosti príliš nelíšil.</p><p>“ Ja len dozerám, aby ste si v batohu neodniesli žiaden pozlátený kalich alebo zhrdzavený meč-” dodal s ľahkosťou.</p><p>”Cez leto je tu turistov viac - prídu aj študenti z univerzity a pracujú ako lektori. Vtedy mám trochu pokoj.”</p><p>“ Prepáčte, nevedel som, že vás to obťažuje-” zastal zrazu John.</p><p>Sherlock sa mu bližšie prizrel. “ Neobťažuje, ja len...málokedy si zapamätám veci, ktoré nie sú pre mňa aktuálne dôležité. Nie som veľmi dobrý sprievodca.”</p><p>“ Skutočne?” zaujímal sa John a pokračovali v prehliadke. Sherlock veľkým kľúčom odomkol dvere kostola, ktoré sa s vŕzganím otvorili. Vošli dovnútra a ocitli sa v posvätnom tichu a šere. </p><p>Sherlock nechal Johna, nech si pozrie krstiteľnicu s keltskými motívmi, ktorá vyzerala akoby bola vytesaná z jedného kusa kameňa. V jednej z bočných lodí bola hrobka niektorého z miestnych šľachticov. Vždy, keď sem niekoho Sherlock priviedol mal pocit, akoby na neho tie ťažké valené klenby padali. </p><p>“ Čo také si všímate?” spýtal sa zrazu John.</p><p>“Hm?” Sherlock odtrhol oči od kamenného stropu a pozrel na Johna. Okolo úst mu pohrával mierny úsmev.</p><p>“ Vraveli ste, že si pamätáte len aktuálne veci.”</p><p>Dobre, keď sa chce hrať...Vedel, že sa púšťa na príliš tenký ľad, ale nemohol odolať.</p><p>…<em>Krátky zostrih vlasov - armáda, opálený len na miestach, kde to vidno - navyše lekár</em>, takže</p><p>
  <em>zahraničná misia, zostáva...</em>
</p><p>“Afganistan alebo Irak?”</p><p>Johnov úsmev sa rozšíril, ale trochu zneistel.</p><p>“Prepáčte, čože?”</p><p>Sherlock k nemu prikročil. Tu v kostole zvykla byť taká zima, že ešte aj na prahu leta sa vám pred ústami zrážal dych na obláčiky pary.</p><p>“ Ste lekár, ale vaša tvár je mierne opálená - rovnako ako vaše ruky. Takže žiadna pláž.</p><p>Tmavšia farba vašej pokožky však končí na zápästiach-” chytil ho za jedno z nich a zdvihol, aby mu to názorne ukázal. Odhrnul rukáv bundy i košele.</p><p>“ Vidíte?” dotkol sa jemnej pokožky na zápästí a pocítil, ako Johnov tep poskočil. </p><p>“ A to isté tu-” dotkol sa dvoma prstami miesta na krku, kde končil golier košele a trochu ho poodhalil. Johnov uháňajúci pulz tam bol dobre viditeľný.</p><p>“ Kde sa doktor v súčasnosti môže takto opáliť? Jedine v Afganistane alebo Iraku.”</p><p>Johnov ohryzok poskočil a potom vydýchol. V tichu kostola to bolo hlasnejšie, než zamýšľal.</p><p>“Úžasné,” zašepkal.</p><p>Sherlock sa usmial a urobil krok vzad.</p><p>“ To väčšinou ľudia nehovoria.”</p><p>“ Naozaj?” spýtal sa John a mimovoľne sa dotkol miesta na krku, kde sa ho predtým dotýkal</p><p>Sherlock. “ -a čo také väčšinou hovoria?”</p><p>“Prestaňte sa predvádzať, otče.”</p><p>To posledné slovo vrátilo Johna viditeľne na zem, jeho široký úsmev trochu zneistel, akoby slnko zašlo za mrak, a Sherlock si bol toho vedomý. Toto slušný človek s katolíckym duchovným nerobí. A celkom určite nie v kostole. Bolo to také zlé, že Sherlockovi naskočili príjemné zimomriavky.</p><p>John uhol pohľadom a znovu obrátil k pozornosť k vystaveným exponátom. Sherlock  sledoval jeho zadok... Zrejme je vo veľmi dobrej fyzickej kondícií. </p><p>Bývalý vojak...čo ak bol ešte niečo viac? <em>Čo ak stále je? </em></p><p>V tom mu niečo napadlo, len záchvev myšlienky, ktorá sa zdala taká paranoidná, že ju takmer ihneď zavrhol. Takmer. Chcel vedieť viac. A Sherlock Holmes zvyčajne vždy dostal to, čo chcel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Greg mal v sebe už pár pív – v pube oslavovali narodeniny jedného z rovesníkov a ako to už v podobných malých mestečkách chodí, zišli sa tu u takmer všetci vo veku medzi dvadsať a tridsať, ktorým sa nepodarilo získať prácu inde a tak na ostrove ostali. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nebol opitý – mal len dobrú nápadu, bol čerstvo po výcviku a dostal tu prácu na stanici (čo nebol vzhľadom na nedostatok uchádzačov až taký úspech) a jediné, čo mu momentálne chýbalo, bolo nejaké pekné dievča. Bol to zrejme jeho šťastný večer, pretože len čo na to pomyslel, otvoril sa dvere a dnu vstúpila Mary – bola od neho o pár rokov mladšia, mala dlhé, tmavé vlasy a pracovala ako zdravotná sestra tu na ostrove. Bola kus, ale nebola ´jedna z našich´, ako sa zvykli vyjadrovať starousadlíci. Rodičia ju aj s bratom adoptovali, keď mala asi desať a Greg tomu mohol len blahorečiť – na ostrove bol každý s každým príbuzný a jemu sa ryšavé vlasy a oči mdlej zelenej farby, akými sa vyznačovali tunajšie dievčatá aj tak nepáčili. Mary mala oči tmavomodré, ako nočná obloha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hej, Mary!” zakýval na ňu, keď sa predierala davom pri dverách. Usmiala sa a zamierila k nemu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Čo si dáš,” spýtal sa, keď si vyzliekla červenú bundu proti dažďu, pod ktorou mala modrú blúzku s nežnými bielymi kvietkami. Prvé dva gombíky mala rozopnuté, takže bolo vidno zlatý medajlón na jej krku a dokonca lem jej snehobielej podprsenky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Pivo, vďaka” usmiala sa vďačne, keď vysadla na vysokú barovú stoličku. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nápoj pristál pred ňou a ona sa schuti napila. Greg lačne sledoval kvapku, ktorá skĺzla po jej hrdle až do toho hriešneho výstrihu. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To som potrebovala,” zasmiala sa, keď si utrela vrchnú peru od peny a otvorila oči. “Som úplne vyšťavená.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To ťa doktor Andrews nenechá vydýchnuť ani cez víkend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Nie – dnešok bol ale i tak náročný. Brat sa sťahuje do Londýna a mama okolo toho robila veľké halo…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greg Maryinho brata poznal – okrem vzhľadu, jej bol vo všetkom nepodobný. Zatiaľ čo ona bola ako jasný deň, samý smiech a veselé oči, jej brat Richard  bol jej pravým opakom –, zádumčivý, s nikým sa príliš nestýkal a kolovali o ňom čudné chýry. Greg však nedal na reči, bol by zlým policajtom, keby to bolo naopak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Takže ďalší zbeh,” kývol hlavou. “Dúfam, že ty nás neopustíš,” doberal si ju. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Kdeže, tento raj na zemi?” rozhodila rukami a obsiahla tak nie veľmi čistý pub, dážď vytrvalo bubnujúci na okná vonku v temnej noci. Obaja sa rozosmiali. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strávili spolu jedinú noc a potom to bolo medzi nimi príliš trápne, než aby sa dokázali pozhovárať znovu ako priatelia. Mary nejavila záujem o žiadny vzťah a o pár mesiacov aj ona z ostrova odišla. Greg potom na čas zatrpkol, ale keď Maryin odchod prebolel, zobral si za ženu milé tunajšie dievča, s ktorým splodil dvoch synov. Na pár rokov sa možno aj cítil šťastný, práce pribúdalo, pretože aj turisti sa začali do tohto odľahlého kúta trúsiť v čoraz väčších húfoch, až kým mu manželka z jedným z nich nezahla, nezistila, že sa dá žiť aj inak, než len v gumákoch, slamenom klobúku a kvetinových šatách. O pár týždňov Margaret zbalila seba I deti a nechala Gregovi len vyčítavý list o tom, ako chce konečne začať skutočný život. Odsťahovala sa do Edinburghu a nechala Grega, nech si poradí ako vie. Vždy si predsa poradil. Bolo mu ľúto straty rodiny, ale tá bolesť pomaly vyvanula, ako pach spáleniny po nevydarenom obede. Synov vídal sporadicky, ale bol vďačný, keď videl, ako rastú, darí sa im a v meste prospievajú. Nakoniec odpustil. Takto to bolo lepšie. Možno nikdy nebol rodinný typ. Možno mal zabojovať viac – kto vie, ten život bol preč a bolo zbytočné sa tým trápiť. A občas – naozaj len občas, si počas osamelej noci spomenul na Mary a pri tej príležitosti mu prichádzali na myseľ príslovia o nenaplnenej láske. Skrátka – kraviny.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg založil posledné spisy s pokutami za parkovania a unavene si pretrel oči – bolo pol desiatej večer, domov sa mu nechcelo a vysedávať v pube tiež nie. Možno si zase ustelie na gauči tu v kancelárií. Potreboval sa však uvoľniť a tak vytiahol zo spodnej zásuvky kartotéky fľašu a pohár, nalial si poriadnu dávku whisky a postavil sa k oknu. Hlavná ulica bola tmavá, ale leskla sa pod pouličnými lampami, pretože tu nikdy neprestávalo mrholiť – dážď si dával pohov len pár krát do roka. Zamyslene popíjal a pozoroval dom na vzdialenejšom konci ulice – bola tam lekáreň a nad ňou byt, ktorý majitelia prenajímali turistom, avšak momentálne v ňom žila <em>Mary - </em>ako sa dozvedel od Molly Hooperovej. Vždy všetko vedela, vždy do všetkého strkala nos - ale teraz sa mu to hodilo. V okne sa svietilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomyslel na svoj domov - neútulný dom postavený v sedemdesiatych rokoch, s výhľadom na more a nevkusnou omietkou, linoleom v kuchyni a kvetinovými závesmi, ktoré zavesila ešte jeho bývalá žena. Keď si ten dom kúpili, pripadalo jej to rozkošné. Teraz mu to pripadalo ako mauzóleum jeho vlastného osamelého života. Srdce mu zovrelo pri myšlienke, že by sa tam mal teraz vrátiť. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Striaslo ho a tak dopil whisky a rozhodol sa – schmatol zo stoličky bundu a zbehol dolu schodmi ignorujúc Andersonove otázky. Vyhrnul si golier pred večerným chladom a kráčal rozhodne dolu ulicou, nechcel, aby ho dobehla súdnosť a zdravý rozum – rovnako pružne vybehol vonkajším schodiskom k vchodovým dverám Maryinho bytu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaklopal tak ticho, že bude môcť predstierať, že to neurobil, ak mu nepríde otvoriť. Lenže Mary otvorila. Jej najprv ostražitá tvár sa trochu vyjasnila, keď videla, kto jej to klope tak neskoro večer na dvere, ale potom sa zatvárila zmätene. Krátke blond vlasy mala sčesané za uši, vyzerali vlhké - zrejme sa sprchovala, pokožka mala mäkký ružový nádych a vyzerala mladšie. Na sebe mala voľnú bielu košeľu a džínsy. Anjel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greg Lestrade- čo tu preboha robíš?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prepáč, že ťa otravujem...ja, chcel som za tebou zájsť už skôr, ale akosi sa nenašla vhodná príležitosť."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uškrnula sa a oprela o veraj dverí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Takže štvrtok o pol jedenástej večer ti prišiel ako dobrý nápad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregove pery sa stisli do úzkej linky. Po spánku mu stiekol pramienok dažďovej vody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Máš pravdu, hlúposť. Prepáč, že som otravoval."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otočil sa na päte, ale ona ho chytila za rukáv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Žartujem. Poď ďalej."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otvorila dvere dokorán, nechala ho vojsť a starostlivo za ním zase zavrela. Bezpečnosť nadovšetko. Zrejme celý čas, čo bola preč prežila v niektorom z veľkých miest. Nasledoval ju tmavou chodbičkou do izby, ktorá slúžila ako kuchyňa a zároveň obývačka - bola moderne zariadená, ale neboli tu žiadne osobné veci, nič, čo by svedčilo o tom, že sa Mary chce na Sherrinforde zdržať dlhšie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daj si dolu ten kabát, zavesím ti ho-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poslušne si ho vyzliekol. Keď kabát visel na vešiaku nad radiátorom, ponúkla mu pohárik whisky. S vďakou prijal. Naliala aj sebe a usadila sa vedľa neho na gauči. Navonok to bola stále Mary, milá, blond, usmievavá, zdravotná sestra zo zapadákova. Ale aj skrz alkoholový opar Greg vnímal, že niečo je inak. Už to nebolo to nevinné dievča a Greg sa pristihol, že horúčkovito rozmýšľa nad tým, čo robila, keď bola preč. Hovorili však len o mestečku, o Gregovej práci, o Maryinej práci a o tom, či sa tento rok počasie v lete vydarí a ostrov navštívia mraky turistov. Samé neškodné témy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>„ Bol som Richardovi na pohrebe – keď ho sem doviezli, bude to asi päť rokov.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bol trochu zvedavý – prečo sa s ním neprišla rozlúčiť aj ona?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary si povzdychla. „Vtedy som prežívala veľmi ťažké obdobie,“ odvetila s bolesťou v hlase.“ Richardova smrť bola jednou z mnohých rán, ktoré mi osud uštedril. Nerada by som o tom hovorila.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prikývol a chytil ju za ruku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„ Teraz je šťastnejšie obdobie – vrátila som sa domov, nie? Mám pocit, akoby som mohla znovu začať. To sa každému nepošťastí,“ smutne sa usmiala. „ Čas na nový začiatok.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Pamätáš sa na tú noc?" vypadlo zrazu z neho, pretože to už nedokázal v sebe udržať. Mary si zahryzla do spodnej pery a pozerala do svojho pohárika. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Áno,“ zašepkala s očami hlboko ponorenými do tých jeho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natiahol sa k nej a vnútil jej zúfalý bozk, napoly dúfajúc, že ho odstrčí a on si zachová akú-takú dôstojnosť a bude môcť ísť domov. Lenže neodstrčila. Bozk mu takmer okamžite opätovala a náhle sa mu zdalo, že tých pätnásť rokov akoby sa nikdy nestalo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siahol po gombíkoch jej košele, rozopol jej ju a vyzliekol. Usmial sa - rovnako ako vtedy, mala na sebe snehobielu čipkovanú podprsenku. Poláskal prstom  jednu bradavku cez tenkú látku a zachytil vzdych, ktorý sa jej vydral z úst. Vyzliekol si svoju košeľu i spodné tričko a zachvel sa, keď na svojej hrudi pocítil jej drobné prsia. Zohol sa vsunul ruky pod jej kolená, aby ju mohol zdvihnúť. Jeho myseľ tak zúfalo túžila po tom, aby sa ten večer, ktorý sa udial pred rokmi zopakoval, že mu sama podsúvala spomienky a on konal podľa nich - a Mary ho bez váhania nasledovala. Objala ho stehnami a nechala sa preniesť pár krokov ku kuchynskému stolu, kde ju posadil. Po ceste zhasla svetlo, takže sa ocitli takmer v úplnej tme, aby ilúzia bola dokonalá. Oprel svoje čelo o to jej, ruky mu klesli k jej bokom a potom siahol po gombíku na jej nohaviciach. Nedočkavo jej ich vyzliekol aj so spodným prádlom a potom zaváhal. Sám sa čudoval, kde sa v ňom nabralo toľko duchaprítomnosti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ To je v poriadku,” zašepkala nezvyčajne zachrípnutým hlasom a pohladila ho po tvári. Snažil sa rozoznať jej výraz, ale bolo to skoro nemožné, sotva pred sebou tušil jej obrys v slabom svetle pouličnej lampy, ktoré ešte trieštil dážď stekajúci po okne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozopol aj svoje nohavice a stiahol si ich len dosť na to, aby uvoľnil svoj penis. Prešiel dlaňou po vnútornej strane jej stehna a vnikol do nej prstom. Bola vlhká a keď pridal aj druhý prst, nahlas vzdychla a ruka na jeho ramene sa zovrela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tak, Greg-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nežne pobozkal predlaktie a založil si jej ruku za svoj krk. Potom sa znovu sklonil, aby sa venoval jej perám, ale vedel, že akékoľvek zdržiavanie je zbytočné. Keď do nej vnikol, zaklonila hlavu dozadu a zastonala, ten zvuk mu vyvolal zimomriavky. Toto bola iná žena, než tá, s ktorou strávil tú poslednú sladkú noc - bola zrelšia, skúsenejšia, vedela čo chce...ale bolo v nej aj viac temnoty. Dievča bolo preč.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takto dlho nevydrží, pomyslel si horúčkovito, ale nezdalo sa, že by to Mary vadilo. Ľahla si na stôl a ten nový uhol vzal Gregovi dych. Chytil ju pod kolenom a bál sa, aby jej nespôsobil modriny, ale prestával sa ovládať.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pravdou bolo, že odkedy odišla, nikoho nemal. Tu na ostrove nebolo príliš veľa možností pre rozvedeného štyridsiatka a na pevninu sa mu kvôli neistému výsledku už nechcelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druhou rukou zovrel jej bedrovú kosť a prudko prirazil, až starý stôl zavŕzgal. Znovu zastonala a on sa k nej nevedomky pridal. Zvuk jeho vyschnutého hrdla znel drsne, takmer zversky. Čoskoro ho pohltilo divoké tempo a on mal pocit, že sa temnota okolo nich naplnila blikajúcimi svetielkami. Jeho posledná myšlienka predtým, než vyvrcholil bola obava, či náhodou nedostal infarkt. Ak áno, tak potom to, čo nasledovalo bolo určite nebo.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bola sobota a John sa zobudil až okolo deviatej. Na ostrove bol už niečo vyše mesiaca, dni sa predlžovali a boli čoraz teplejšie. Jeho nová posteľ dorazila až včera. Strávil niekoľko hodín bojom s návodom na to, ako ju poskladať a nakoniec - o pol jednej v noci hodil nový matrac na rošt. Nikdy nemal problém so spánkom, spal už aj pri náletoch, nehovoriac o rušnom Londýne. Možno preto ho tak znepokojovalo ticho, ktoré tu na Sherrinforde vládlo. V posledných dňoch akoby sa vrátil do svojej mladosti - po prvé, bol znovu na vidieku a po druhé, takmer každé ráno ho trápila erekcia. Začínalo to byť otravné. </p><p>Spomenul si na iné ticho. Na to, ktoré vládlo v tom kostole. Počul vlastný dych, tak ako teraz, a keď sa ho otec Benedict dotkol, John sa cítil, akoby mal znovu pätnásť a ten muž mu bol neuveriteľne známy, ako starý spolužiak alebo kamarát od susedov...možno to naozaj tak bolo, čo o tom človeku vlastne vedel? Nič, ani len jeho skutočné meno. </p><p>Jeho civilnú časť to miatlo a tú druhú - kapitána Watsona - to rozčuľovalo a cítil sa tým ohrozený. Strach z neznámeho vypestovaný v púšti, kde sa za každou snedou tvárou môže skrývať potenciálny atentátnik, mu bránil rozmýšľať o tom kňazovi ako o - jednoducho ako o sexuálnom objekte, aj keď sa vznášal v jeho snoch ako predmet jeho fantázií odkedy sa s ním prvý krát stretol. V minulosti by si ľahko na uvoľnenie napätia niekoho našiel - v armáde to nebol problém a tobôž nie v Londýne, kde stačilo zájsť do klubu a za pätnásť minút ste už mohli byť opretí v záchodovej kabínke, pomaly poťahovať z jointu a niečo príjemné by sa dialo so spodnou časťou vášho tela.</p><p>Lenže tu sa tak ľahko ujsť nedalo. A ľudia by určite neschválili, že im doktor preťahuje farára...škodoradostný cynický hlások v jeho hlave poznamenal niečo v takom zmysle, že naopak by im to možno prešlo, ale nakoniec tú myšlienku zahnal, povzdychol si a vyhrabal sa z postele s úmyslom dať si studenú sprchu, obliecť si tepláky a vyraziť si zabehať. Ak už nič iné, tento ostrov bol ako stvorený na pestovanie kondície, pevných svalov ale i nervov.</p><p> </p><p>O pár kilometrov ďalej sa Sherlock prebudil s vyschnutým hrdlom a celý spotený.  Niečo sa v jeho sne zmenilo, ale tá zmena mu unikla skôr, než sa stihol prebrať. Pocit, že nie je sám ostával, ale objavilo sa niečo nové, niečo čo sa vznášalo na okraji jeho mysle ako tichá hrozba. Vstal a zabalil sa do županu, zo skrine vylovil skrytý balíček cigariet. K tomuto zlozvyku sa už uchyľoval málokedy, väčšinou sa uspokojil s náplasťami, ktoré si objednával na internete. Skrehnutými prstami nahmatal na krbovej rímse zápalky a prikrčený zimou sa takto vybavený zavrel v kúpeľni, kde pustil naplno elektrický ohrievač a zároveň pootvoril okno. Pár zápaliek sa mu pri pokuse pripáliť si cigaretu rozsypalo po zemi, ale nedbal na ne. Keď konečne vdýchol do pľúc prvú dávku chemickej vzpruhy, slastne zavrel oči. </p><p>Nech sa snažil akokoľvek, minulosť ho vždy dobehla.  </p><p>Spoznali sa v prvom ročníku na vysokej škole. Sherlock sa venoval chémií a Richard bol geniálny matematik. Čoskoro prišli na to, že predčia všetkých ostatných študentov a vyrovnajú sa väčšine profesorov. Boli k sebe priam nadprirodzene priťahovaní a keďže v škole bola väčšinou á nuda, začali sa baviť inak - Richard rád komponoval rôzne hádanky a rébusy, bol <em>tvorcom záhad</em>. A Sherlock ich veľmi rád riešil. Bola to Hra. </p><p>Čoskoro však zistili, že nemôžu jeden bez druhého existovať - a ich sprvu platonický vzťah prerástol do niečoho viac. Už vtedy mal Sherlock tušiť - keby nebol taký naivný, že je to len deštruktívna túžba pohltiť jeden druhého, vysať kosti, útroby, myšlienky, ako nenásytný pavúk. </p><p>Sherlock bol sprvu bojazlivejší a nechal Richarda, nech ho vedie po cestičkách na ktorých sa cítil neistý. Naopak Richard bol divoký živel, temná podzemná rieka pretekajúca pokojne vyzerajúcim zovňajškom - prišli časy, keď len ťažko skrýval zúrivosť, ale so Sherlockom sa ju naučil ovládať - aj keď bol stále excentrický a slabšie povahy ho nazývali šialencom. To bolo prehnané označenie - <em>vtedy</em> ešte áno. </p><p>Sherlock sa stal od Richarda úplne závislým. Nakoniec odišli zo školy a on mu vypĺňal dni svojimi hádankami a noci svojou...<em>láskou </em>? To je to slovo? Modriny a rany, ktoré si občas odnášal - to bola cena, ktorú bol ochotný platiť. Ten pocit, že k niekomu patrí, že mu niekto rozumie, že sa mu niekto vyrovná - ten bol na nezaplatenie.  </p><p>A Richard ďalej rástol - vo svojej genialite aj šialenstve, ako si Sherlock až príliš neskoro stihol uvedomiť. Zaplietol sa so zločinom. Nebolo prekvapením, že v pomyselnom kriminálnom rebríčku rýchlo stúpal. To však znamenalo, že priepasť medzi Sherlockom a ním sa otvorila a ďalej sa zväčšovala - nechcel sa podieľať na jeho podnikoch v podsvetí a keď došlo k prvej vražde, stálo ho to mnoho síl, aby Richarda opustil. To však znamenalo nudu. Nikdy nekončiace mrholenie, londýnska šeď, ľudia, ku ktorým nemal ako preniknúť.</p><p>Potom objavil drogy.</p><p>Bolo to temné obdobie, na ktoré si spomína len s ťažkosťami. Nakoniec mu pomohol Mycroft - nakoľko sa Richard - zatiaľ čo sa Sherlock pokúšal ufetovať k smrti - vypracoval k niečomu, čo on sám nazval kriminálnym poradcom, ktorého prsty začali lascívne siahať aj medzi nohy britskej vlády. To samozrejme Mycroft nemohol dopustiť a - poznajúc jeho minulosť,  požiadal - či skôr donútil Sherlocka, aby sa vrátil k riešeniu Richardovych <em>hádaniek</em>.</p><p>Bolelo to a pálilo a stálo to mnoho sĺz, ale nakoniec to Sherlock dokázal. Bolo to ako znovu sa nadýchnuť - ako návrat k bývalému milencovi, samozrejme bez tých bitiek a sexu. To si však dokázal odpustiť, zistil, že  bez  telesných potešení dokáže žiť a tú kapitolu už v sebe uzavrel.  Bolo to príliš bolestné, než aby potom ešte k sebe dokázal niekoho - hocikoho - k sebe pustiť. Ako by vysvetľoval svoju záľubu niekomu len tak v bare, pokiaľ by nemal záujem o dlhodobý vzťah? A to on nemal. Richard sa na rozdiel od drog nejakým metadonom nedal nahradiť.</p><p>Jeho práca však nepočkala - riešil prípady s políciou a aj také, s ktorými Scotland Yard nechcel mať nič spoločné. Vždy rozoznal, či za zločinom stál Richard, alebo nie. Pár rokov sa k nemu snažil dostať, ale on bol vždy o krok vpred. On bol ten, kto kládol prekážky a strojil nástrahy. Sherlock však bol trpezlivý. Vedel, že raz tá chyba musí prísť, bolo to nevyhnutné, ako štatistická odchýlka, ako náhodná molekula, ktorá zvráti celú chemickú reakciu...</p><p>A v jedno ráno to naozaj prišlo. </p><p>Ocitli sa na tej streche a Richard vedel, že pre neho odtiaľ niet úniku. Sherlocka v podstate zničil, ale nevzal ho so sebou...ten sebecký hajzel.</p><p>On bol tým, kto ho posúval dopredu svojimi hádankami, aj keď už dávno neboli určené len pre neho. On ich vyriešil všetky, až na tú poslednú:</p><p>
  <em>Ako má teraz žiť?</em>
</p><p>Iste, mal Mycrofta - aby ho nekonečne vytáčal, ale nemal nikoho, kto by mu skutočne rozumel, s kým by sa mohol o svoj život podeliť, aj keď ten niekto stál na opačnej strane barikády. To bola tá najsilnejšia droga, akú kedy okúsil. Byť s niekým. Mohol by povedať, že ho miloval - a bol milovaný? Ak je láska  pocit, že ste jeden pre druhého jediní na svete, potom áno - miloval ho.  Pokiaľ šlo o fyzický kontakt...no, Sherlock nemal s čím porovnávať. </p><p>Vtedy si spomenul na toho nového lekára - na Johna a nevedomky sa usmial, prechádzajúc si ukazovákom po spodnej pere a pozerajúc von, do slnečného jarného rána. Čert vezmi paranoju, ktorá ho prepadávala zakaždým, keď kradmo sledoval Johnove vytrénované telo vojaka. Bol Richard natoľko geniálny, že mu dokázal Sherlockovi znepríjemňovať život aj po jeho vlastnej smrti? Poslal niekoho aj zo záhrobia, aby Sherlocka znovu zničil – alebo ešte lepšie – aby ho poslal za ním do pekla? Celkom tomu veril.</p><p><em>Nešpekuluj, pokiaľ nemáš fakty </em>- to vždy hovorieval. </p><p>Nuž, bude si teda musieť nejaké zaobstarať. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>V pube bolo takmer plno. Vravu čiastočne prehlušoval jukebox,  zvuk pohárov cinkajúcich o seba a hlasné výbuchy smiechu. Sobota večer bola časom, kedy sa hostinec vždy zaplnil aj mužmi, ktorí sa na ostrov vracali z týždňových smien v továrňach a skladoch na pevnine. Ak ste nechceli pásť ovce, rybárčiť alebo pracovať pre niektorú cestovku ako sprievodca a prevážať húfy turistov na vlastnej lodi po okolí, Sherrinford vám toho nemal mnoho čo ponúknuť.</p><p>John vošiel dnu a striasol si dážď z goliera bundy. Rozhliadol sa a uvidel na bare sedieť Grega Lestrada - poznal ho z prítomných najlepšie a tak zamieril priamo k nemu. </p><p>" Čau," pozdravil ho a vysadol na barovú stoličku.</p><p>" Ahoj John," otočil sa k nemu Greg. Nebol opitý, ale ani úplne triezvy, tak ako väčšina hostí. Popíjal čierne pivo.</p><p>"Hej, Billy, dám si to čo on-" zamával na barmana, ktorý sa práve zamestnával nalievaním mätového likéru dvomi miestnym postarším ženám.</p><p> Kým čakal na svoj nápoj, John sledoval, ako Greg bezmyšlienkovito kreslí po neveľmi čistej barovej doske prstom neurčité obrazce. </p><p>" Starosti? " kývol smerom k nim John.</p><p>" Nič dôležité," usmial sa nasilu. " Škoda si tým kaziť sobotný večer. Aký si mal týždeň?"</p><p>" Celkom dobrý, dve narazené kostrče, detské osýpky, strhnuté nechty na nohách a rozbitý nos - a toho opitého, čo si mi priviezol ty," dodal a kývol mu pohárom, ktorý práve obdržal od barmana, na zdravie.</p><p>" To je fakt - jeho matka vravela, že už je v pohode."</p><p>" To ma teší," dodal John, keď sa z chuti napil piva a utrel si penu z vrchnej pery.</p><p>" Dúfam, že ťa ten kopanec už nebolí, museli ste s ním Mary poriadne zápasiť, aby ste ho udržali, kým som mu to zašil. Mrzí ma to, ale nemal som vtedy žiadny oblbovák, ktorý by ho upokojil...teda okrem úderu lopatou, ale to som nechcel riskovať. "</p><p>Napriek tomu, že sa Greg jeho vtipu zasmial, John si všimol, ako pri zmienke o Mary uhol pohľadom. Už predtým si všimol nejasnú náklonnosť, úmyselné vyhýbanie sa dotykom a priamym osloveniam medzi nimi, nebol na hlavu padnutý. Takže nie, že by nemal záujem o vzťah – <em>on len nemal záujem o vzťah s Molly Hooperovou. </em></p><p>" Greg," prehovoril vážnejšie, " -ty po Mary ideš, však?"</p><p>Policajt na neho rýchlo pozrel.</p><p>" Videl som, ako si sa na ňu pozeral."</p><p>" Ako?"</p><p>" Ako abstinujúci feťák na dávku. Vieš, že ti to škodí, ale aj tak to strašne chceš."</p><p>Greg sa uškrnul a zavrtel hlavou.</p><p>" Kedysi sme spolu niečo mali, aj keď je to možno silné slovo. A som pre ňu starý, viem kde je moje miesto," dodal a napil sa. </p><p>" Kraviny," uchechtol sa John. " Čo na to ona? Pracujem s ňou síce, ale prisahám, že som sa nestretol s nečitateľnejším človekom."</p><p>
  <em>Až na jednu výnimku.</em>
</p><p>" To máš pravdu," kývol smutne Greg a znovu sa začal prepadať do melancholickej nálady. Johnovi sa zdalo, že mu nehovorí celkom pravdu – ak už mu vyslovene neklame.</p><p>Zvonček nad dverami cinkol a sotva ho bolo počuť cez všetok ten krčmový ruch. Napriek tomu sa John otočil a videl, že do pubu vošla jeho výnimka.</p><p>Tak, ako počas toho večera s vatrou, ani teraz nevyzeral ako normálny človek - teda normálny človek, na ktorého by ste mohli naraziť tu.  Svojim postojom, držaním tela, pohľadom - všetkým vyžaroval dojem, že patrí k vyššej spoločnosti. Snob z mesta, dobrej rodiny, dobrej školy. Mal oblečenú čiernu koženú bundu a pod ňou tmavošedý sveter a čierne nohavice z jemnej vlny. John si pomyslel, že takto vyzerá omnoho mladšie než vo svojom tradičnom kňažskom úbore a strapaté navlhnuté temné kučery ten dojem len umocňovali. Všimol si, aký má úžasne dlhý krk a jeho ohryzok, ktorý poskočil, keď Johna uvidel...a potom zamieril priamo k nim.</p><p>" Dobrý večer, páni," pozdravil ich oboch a sadol si na práve uvoľnenú stoličku vedľa Johna.</p><p>Barman bol pri ňom takmer okamžite.</p><p>" Čo si dáte, otče?"</p><p>" Ahoj Billy. To čo zvyčajne."</p><p>Johnovo obočie vyletelo nahor. </p><p>" Chodíte sem často?" spýtal sa, skôr než si stihol premyslieť tón, s akým tú otázku vyslovil.</p><p>Otec Benedict sa však len ľahko usmial.</p><p>Krucinál, má tie najdokonalejšie pery, aké som kedy videl odkedy sme na základni objavili tú krabicu s...<em>veľmi rôznorodým</em> pornom, zaklial v duchu John a prinútil sa pozrieť mu radšej do očí. Čo bola ďalšia osudová chyba.</p><p>" Nie veľmi. Ale vždy si dávam to isté. Vďaka," vzal si od barmana neveľký pohár s čírou tekutinou, v ktorom cinkali kocky ľadu a prúžok limetky.</p><p>" Pijete gin?"</p><p>" A prečo nie? Vyzerá tak nevinne, že by ho mohol aj farár," usmial sa nad starým vtipom a pokynul Johnovi i Gregovi na zdravie. John sledoval, ako sa napil a zavrel silno oči. Zrejme naozaj nebol na alkohol zvyknutý. Bol na zožratie.</p><p>John premýšľal, kedy sa toto vlastne  stalo. Kedy sa zo životom ostrieľaného chlapa, ktorý prežil Afganistan a aj pár rokov aj v tajnej službe, stalo toto klbko trasúcich sa hormónov? Iste, boli chvíle, kedy po niekom fyzicky zatúžil - ale vtedy proste išiel a dotyčného oslovil s ponukou. Buď uspel, alebo nie, život išiel tak či onak ďalej.</p><p>Ale teraz to bolo iné.  Bolo to tým, že tomuto mužovi nemohol len tak jednoducho povedať<em>: Hej ty, máš dobrý zadok. Kúpim ti pivo a potom ťa pretiahnem. Alebo ty mňa, to je jedno</em>.  John nebol vyberavý - ani vyhranene dominantný, ani submisívny. Oboje roly mali pre neho svoje čaro a podľa neho by bola škoda okrádať sa o hociktorú z nich. </p><p>Sledoval otca Benedicta, ako si dal ďalší hlt ginu poobzeral sa po ľuďoch v bare. Myšlienky sa mu rozbehli nechceným smerom. <em>Ako to má asi rád on? </em></p><p>To bol veľmi tenký ľad. Našťastie ho naspäť na zem aspoň na chvíľu vrátil Greg.</p><p>“ Tak ja idem,” položil svoju prázdnu pintu na bar s dutým klepnutím. “ Nie som dnes bohvieaký spoločník a už mám dosť. Majte sa-” prehlásil neurčite k im obom i barmanovi, vzal svoju bundu a odišiel. John sledoval jeho chrbát, kým nevyšiel z pubu. </p><p>“ Chudák chlap,” prehodil John a napil sa.</p><p>“ Chudák?” spýtal sa otec Benedict. John sa na neho pozrel a chvíľu pátral v jeho očiach.</p><p>“ Hej, nešťastne zamilovaný. Čím starší človek je, tým to má horšie následky. Podľa môjho skromného názoru. Keď si mladý, bolí to síce, ale vždy máš nádej, že ešte príde niekto ďalší. Molly zrejme zraní, keď sa dozvie, že rozmýšľa nad niekým iným, ale aspoň ju to vylieči – nepochybujem, že ona si ešte nájde niekoho, kto jej náklonnosť opätuje. ”</p><p>Farár zamyslene pokýval hlavou a pozrel do svojho poloprázdneho pohára.</p><p>“ Och, prepáčte otče, ja nemyslel som to tak...teda, viem, že vy-”</p><p>
  <em>John Watson ty si ale kapitálny idiot!</em>
</p><p>Nechal sa príliš uniesť spomienkou na tú udalosť v kostole, až zabudol s kým v skutočnosti hovorí.  Otec Benedict zdvihol jeden kútik a usmial sa. Trochu smutne.</p><p>“ Nemusíte sa ospravedlňovať John, ja nie som žiadny dogmatik. Viem, že človek sa so svojimi pudmi rodí a ani celibát s tým nič nenarobí, i keď by tomu naša cirkev rada verila.” Pri tých slovách sa pozrel Johnovi do očí. Tá zvláštna bledá farba teraz odrážala mäkké elektrické svetlo nad barom. Johnovi sa zdalo, že hľadí do očí niečomu, čo ušlo zo zoo. Cítil, ako mu do líc stúpa krv a spolu s ňou aj vypitý alkohol.</p><p>“ Hej!” ozvalo sa zrazu za nimi.</p><p>Zvedavo sa otočili.</p><p>Stál tam mladý muž, veľmi evidentne opitý, ale ešte nie tak, aby nevedel stáť na nohách. </p><p>“ Áno ty - <em>pápeženec</em>!” John spozornel a akoby švihom čarovného prútika vytriezvel. To oslovenie poznal - tak nadávali ako malí doma v Edinburghu katolíkom. Je pravdou, že tí im na oplátku v edinburgských uliciach tiež nič nedarovali. Bola to vojna ako každá iná.</p><p>Teraz tak ten mladý chalan oslovil otca Benedicta. Ten vyzeral prekvapene, ale nebol vystrašený.</p><p>“ No tak Kenny, prestaň, je to farár-” ťahal mladého za rukáv triezvejší kamarát. </p><p>“ V žiadnom prípade, kurva!” vytrhol sa mu Kenny. “ Ten zrmd motá hlavu našim dievčatám. Čo, malí chlapci došli, alebo-” po poslednom slove sa mu začkalo. To už otec Benedict stál a držal ruky pred sebou v upokojujúcom geste. Bol od mladého muža o hlavu aj niečo vyšší, ale agresor bol zase statnejší. Svaly na rukách, vypracované zrejme v niekde v ťažkom priemysle na pobreží alebo na ropných plošinách v Severnom mori, sa mu jasne rysovali, ako zatínal päste. John napoly zliezol zo stoličky a bol pripravený zasiahnuť. </p><p>“ No tak- ty si Kenny Eames, však? Upokoj sa. Nikdy by som-” začal ho otec Benedict upokojovať. Keby takým hlasom hovoril s Johnom, asi by sa mu roztiekol k nohám a tam pokojne vrnel ako mača.</p><p>Lenže to už sa Kenny Eames vytrhol kamarátovi a s krikom “ Toto je za Siobhan!” zasadil otcovi Benedictovu poriadnu ranu rovno do tváre. Kým k nim John priskočil, stihol mu uštedriť ešte jednu, ktorá ho zrazila najprv na barový pult a potom na zem.</p><p>Lenže John nebol žiadne béčko. V sekunde útočníka spacifikoval niekoľkými rýchlymi údermi, ktoré nepôsobili brutálne, ale boli poriadne bolestivé, pretože mierili na tie najcitlivejšie a najmäkšie tkanivá. Kenny zavyl od bolesti a padol na zem. </p><p>“ Ani sa kurva, nehni-” zareval na neho a celá krčma stíchla. Len niekde v pozadí jukebox vyhrával Disorder od Joy Division.</p><p>John siahol po Benedictovom ramene a jemne ho dvíhal. Po očku pritom sledoval Kennyho, zvíjajúceho sa na zemi a jeho kamarátov, ktorí boli ešte príliš ohromení na to, aby ho ratovali.</p><p>“ V pohode?”</p><p>“ Trochu to bolí-” snažil sa uchechtnúť zranený kňaz. Z rozrazeného obočia sa rinula krv a natrhnutá bola aj horná pera. Pomohol Benedictovi na nohy a oprieť sa o pult. Barman už podával mokrý uterák naplnený kockami ľadu.</p><p>“ Preboha otče, ste v poriadku?” spýtal sa ustarostene.</p><p>John vzal uterák a pridržal ho na Benedictovom zranenom obočí. Ozvalo sa zasyknutie.</p><p>“ Nevyzerá to dobre - poďme, zašijem vám to.”</p><p>“ Nič to nie je,”</p><p>“ Viem, že váš šéf vie vstávať z mŕtvych, ale pokiaľ to nedokážete aj vy, nechajte diagnózu radšej na mňa.”</p><p>Farár sa pokúsil usmiať, ale zrejme to bolelo a tak si na peru s tichým <em>au! </em>len pritlačil uterák a zamieril za Johnom von z baru. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Lepšie to zinscenovať nemohol. Zistenie výplatného dátumu robotníkov z plošín mu zabralo asi desať minút, navyše, pár krát sa v meste usmial na Siobhan aj iné dievčatá - všetko úplne nevinne, tak ako to len kňazi vedia, ale dal si záležať, nech to niekto vidí. Najlepšie niekto starý a závistlivý alebo niekto mladý a ...závistlivý. Úžasná ľudská vlastnosť. Nuž a potom to bola len otázka načasovania - nahodiť sa ako buzna, pôsobiť ako buzna a  čakať, kým sa chytí ten hlavný úlovok. Vyšlo to dokonale.</p><p>Sherlock vystúpil a zabuchol dvere auta, stále si na pere držiac utierku -  ľad už sa takmer všetok roztopil. Nad vchodom do ordinácie sa rozsvietilo svetlo na fotobunku a ožiarilo vlasy doktora Watsona, keď vybral kľúče a odomkol.</p><p>" No tak, nestojte tam-" zavolal na Sherlocka a usmial sa. Svetlo mu na tvári vykreslilo hlboké tiene a ukrylo v nich aj jeho oči. Pôsobil ako svoja vlastná kresba z čiernobieleho komixu.  Šiel za ním.</p><p>Ordinácia bola zariadená celkom slušne na to, akému malému počtu ľudí slúžila. Väčšina ostrovných dedín túto výhodu nemala - a tak ako aj Sherrinford donedávna - boli odkázané na pojazdné ambulancie nemocníc z pevniny. </p><p>Sherlock sledoval doktorov chrbát, keď rozsvietil ostré svetlo a z medzivojnovej presklenej skrine vyberal gázu, dezinfekciu a potreby na šitie. Pozoroval ho - nie, človek ako John Watson by sa dobrovoľne na takomto mieste nezakopal.</p><p>Bola tu však jemná nuansa, ktorá ho miatla - doktorove, Johnove - oči neboli vôbec chladné alebo mŕtve, keď sa na neho pozeral, tak ako teraz. Nepripomínali oči žiadneho z Richardovych podriadených, ktorí ani brvou nepohli, ak im prikázal niekoho odpraviť. Jeho pohyby neboli pohybmi niekoho, kto je zvyknutý lámať kosti na požiadanie a príliš o tom nepremýšľať. Tento muž zostával záhadou.</p><p>" Sadnite si..." ukázal doktor na stoličku vedľa svojho pracovného stola, kde bolo dobré svetlo. </p><p>" Kriste, musíte byť taký vysoký?" poznamenal skôr pre seba, keď Sherlock odložil premočený uterák, vyzliekol si bundu a sadol si, kde mu kázal.</p><p>Keď sa k nemu priblížil, aby kúskom gázy utrel vodu stekajúcu po Sherlockovom spánku do vlasov a dolu tvárou, zacítil Johnov deodorant. Jeho oči skĺzli na lekárov krk, mierne opálenú pokožku, ktorá sa stráca za golierom tmavozelenej košele so vzorom tartanu a líniu čeľuste zarastenej dvojdňovým zlatavým strniskom. Trochu vyššie sa nachádzali jeho pery,  zovreté sústredením a ešte vyššie jeho oči - keď sa tam pozrel, John urobil inštinktívne to isté a ich pohľady sa stretli. Sherlock mal pocit, akoby sa o letnej polnoci pozeral na jasné hviezdne nebo.</p><p><em>Krása. </em>To bolo prvé slovo, ktoré ho napadlo a v slabinách pocítil slabosť</p><p>Johnova ruka na chvíľku ustala v čistení a spustil ju dolu. Trvalo to len sekundu, ale Sherlock vedel, že ho svojim pohľadom rozrušil - videl to z toho, ako prehltol, z toho, ako sa mu zachvel dych a z toho, ako odvrátil oči - aj keď to šikovne zamaskoval tým, že vzal zo stola gázu a tmavohnedú fľašu s dezinfekčným roztokom.</p><p>Keď sa na Sherlocka znovu pozrel, mal už na tvári takmer profesionálny úsmev.</p><p>" Bude to trochu páliť,” varoval svojho pacienta mechanicky a pustil sa do práce.</p><p>Kým sa John venoval jeho obočiu a sústreďoval sa na čo najjemnejšie stehy, Sherlock jazykom ochutnával krv zo svojej pery. Dávno necítil tú jej železitú príchuť....pocítil vzrušenie. A vedel aj prečo - nebol idiot. Kedysi ju v ústach a nose cítil často. Keď si od bolesti prehryzol jazyk. Keď mal Richard obzvlášť temnú náladu a rád sa hral. Keď to prehnal s drogami a tie mu  rozleptali sliznice...</p><p>Teraz sa však do tohto starého známeho pocitu miešalo niečo nové. Niečo, čo nemalo s Richardom nič spoločné.  Niečo čo voňalo osviežujúco, ako čaj a citróny a dezinfekčný roztok, niečo čo bodalo...ale zároveň hladilo. Niečo čo bolo pod tvrdou škrupinou jemné a sladké...</p><p>Otvoril oči, keď si uvedomil, že ho John skutočne pohladil po líci. Ruku však rýchlo odtiahol a odkašľal si.</p><p>" Vyzerá to dobre, neostane vám veľká jazva. Ukážte ešte tú peru..."</p><p>Maska profesionála znovu padla na svoje miesto, keď mu jemne zdvihol bradu, aby sa pozrel na druhé zranenie. </p><p>" Toto netreba šiť," zahudral si pre seba spokojne, prešiel tampónom namočeným v roztoku aj po pere a potom mu bradu pustil.</p><p>" Vďaka doktor Watson."</p><p>John sa nad tým oslovením uškrnul, založil si ruky na boky a trochu poodstúpil, aby narušil to dusno, ktoré medzi nimi panovalo.</p><p>" Prosím, volajte ma John, ako každý."</p><p>Sherlock sa usmial a stehy nad obočím to trochu naplo. </p><p>" Tak dobre, John."</p><p>Lekár sa usmial a to na Sherlocka zapôsobilo ako to najlepšie anestetikum. Potom sa otočil a vybral zo skrinky krabičku tabletiek.</p><p>" Toto si dajte, keby to bolelo."</p><p>Vzal si od neho podávavané lieky a zbežne si prečítal názov, kým ich vložil do vnútorného vrecka bundy.</p><p>John si odkašľal a založil si ruky na prsiach. Prečo toto odmietavé, obranné gesto?</p><p>"Otče...môžem sa vás niečo spýtať?"</p><p>" Len do toho," odvetil Sherlock a vstal, aby sa obliekol.</p><p>Johnova tvár bola vážna, chvíľu s otázkou zaváhal. </p><p>" Mali ste niečo so sestrou toho chalana?"</p><p>Sherlock si povzdychol a vrazil ruky do vreciek svojej drahej bundy. </p><p>" Pozrite, John- " jeho pery sa zmenili na chvíľu na úzku linku. "- nie je mojou náplňou práce niekoho súdiť, ale Siobhan Eamesová je jedno z najprelietavejších dievčat, aké som kedy mal tú česť spoznať. Len za môj pobyt tu chodila s viac ako dvadsiatimi miestnymi chlapcami či mužmi od 15 do 62 rokov a skúšala to aj na väčšinu ženatých. Treba podotknúť, že so striedavými úspechmi. A hoci by sa dala označiť za veľmi príťažlivú- nie je to moja šálka kávy, ak mi rozumiete. Ale to už som vám raz povedal. "</p><p>Johnove oči sa rozšírili, akoby len teraz pochopil, čo tým vtedy myslel.</p><p>"Počkať ...Siobhan. To je tá vysoká, hrdzavé vlasy, zelené oči? Nikdy sa neoblieka podľa ročného obdobia?"</p><p>Sherlock prikývol na súhlas. "Popis sedí."</p><p>" No jasné, skúšala to aj na mňa - práve tam, kde teraz stojíte. Našťastie tu bola Mary a zatrhla jej to-"</p><p>" Mal by som ísť, John."</p><p>John sa usmial, prikývol, teraz už bol oveľa uvoľnenejší. </p><p>“Zaveziem vás domov.”</p><p>
  <em>Žiadne fakty, len ďalšie dojmy. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly prešla okolo dverí pootvorenej Gregovej kancelárie. Mala namierené do archívu s ďalšou hŕbou fotografií, ale niečo upútalo jej pohľad a tak nakukla dnu.</p><p>“ Och prepána, zase si tu spal?”</p><p>Greg Lestrade sedel na starej pohovke, na ktorej sa pred chvíľou evidentne zobudil a prechádzal si prstami v strapatých šedivých vlasoch.</p><p>“ Včera som to zas prehnal a nechcelo sa mi domov,” odvetil chrapľavým hlasom a vstal. </p><p>Molly odložila krabicu s fotkami na jeho stôl.</p><p>“ Idem urobiť kávu a potom, ako ju vypiješ, mi všetko vyklopíš.”</p><p>Skôr ako stihol protestovať, alebo sa spýtať, o čom to melie, bola preč. Jej rázne kroky na chodbe mu v hlave zneli ako pneumatické kladivo. Zastrčil si košeľu do nohavíc a prehodil si na seba sako. Po večeri strávenom v krčme nevoňalo najvábnejšie, ale na stanici bývalo ráno chladno. Stará budova nemala ústredné kúrenie a elektrické ohrievače ledva stihli vyhriať kancelárie. Aj Molly mala na sebe jeden z tých svojich otrasných svetrov z hrubej ovčej vlny.</p><p>O chvíľu bola nazad s dvoma hrnčekmi hnusnej kávy z ich kávovaru, ktorý z princípu nikto nečistil a papierovým vreckom, ktoré pred neho hodila.</p><p>“ Na, kúpila som si raňajky, ale ty ich potrebuješ viac.”</p><p>“ Vďaka, si skutočný parťák.”</p><p>Vzal vrecko a otvoril ho - vo vnútri bola mastná jahodová šiška, bohato posypaná cukrom. </p><p>“ Tak a teraz to vyklop,”  zovrela Molly dlaňami svoj hrnček, usadila sa na stoličke oproti jeho stolu a oprela sa lakťami o kolená, zatiaľ čo fúkala do tmavej tekutiny.</p><p>“ Neviem, o čom hovoríš,” odvetil Greg s ústami od práškového cukru.</p><p>“ Nie som padnutá na hlavu. V kancelárií si naposledy spal, keď od teba odchádzala žena a ako vidím, neholil si sa už pár dní. Tak?”</p><p>“ Mal by som ťa navrhnúť na povýšenie - ako vyšetrovateľka by si excelovala,” protestoval chabo a zaryto hľadel do svojho hrnčeka.</p><p>“Je to kvôli nej však? Mary.”</p><p>Rýchlo zdvihol hlavu.</p><p>“ Vďaka za potvrdenie,” uškrnula sa Molly, oprela sa dozadu a opatrne odpila z kávy.</p><p>Taká školácka chyba. Molly mykla plecom.</p><p>“ Si divný, odkedy si ju videl na tej slávnosti. A ona je tiež zvláštna - vravel si, že je odtiaľto. Ale, neviem - nezapadá sem.”</p><p>Greg prikývol. </p><p>“  Brookovci ju adoptovali. Vyštudovala zdravotnú školu a krátko pracovala s doktorom Andrewsom. Potom ale - no, musela odísť.”</p><p>„Brookovci? Nevolá sa Brooková-“ zamračila sa Molly.</p><p>„ Čože?“</p><p>„ Je Morstanová, hovorila mi to Cathy z obchodu. Zrejme sa vydala, keď bola preč,“ skonštatovala Molly.</p><p>Greg na ňu hľadel ako obarený. To ho vôbec nenapadlo. Zamávalo to s ním, ale rýchlo sa s tým vyrovnal – napokon, Mary bola pekná žena, prečo by sa na ňu nemal niekto ulakomiť? Bol zvedavý, či sa rozviedla, alebo na ňu manžel stále niekde čaká...</p><p>“ Nie je to jedno? Tu na ostrove máš len dve sorty ľudí – tí čo tu vydržia a tí, čo nie. Mary bola z tej druhej skupiny, čo ako som si chcel nahovárať opak. ”</p><p>Odpil si z hnusnej kávy. Aspoň bola horúca. Možno by bolo lepšie vyklopiť všetko.</p><p>“Spal som s ňou.”</p><p>Mollyina koncentrácia troche zakolísala, ale dokázal sa vrátiť nazad ako gyroskop. Pokrčila ramenami.</p><p>“ No, myslela som si, že medzi vami kedysi niečo bolo.”</p><p>"Nerozumieš - bolo to pred dvoma týždňami. Naposledy."</p><p>Vôbec nebolo fér hovoriť s Molly o Mary. Vedel, že ho má rada - nebol si síce istý povahou tej náklonnosti, ale existovala mikroskopická šanca na to, aby ich vzťah mohol mať potenciálny romantický charakter, takže sa vyhýbal tomu hovoriť s ňou o ženách. Tiež ju mal rád - bola mladá a napriek uštipačnosti naivná, mal potrebu ju chrániť, ale vedel, že by ju s ním nečakala žiadna dobrá budúcnosť. Bol pre ňu pristarý. A zrejme aj padnutý na hlavu, súdiac podľa posledných dní. </p><p>“ Máš pravdu, mali sme spolu niečo - aj predtým než odišla. Teraz sa vrátila a ja som neodolal - nuž, a mám pocit, že som sa zaplietol do niečoho, čomu nerozumiem, pretože sa určite nevrátila kvôli mne. Možno pred niečím uteká. ”</p><p>Molly chvíľu mlčala, vstrebávala všetky fakty. Bolo vidno, ako za zamračeným čelom pracujú dobre namazané ozubené kolieska. </p><p>“ Nuž, ale potom máš výhodu, nie? ” prehovorila po chvíli potichu a jej čelo sa vyjasnilo. Napila sa kávy.</p><p>“ Bude si myslieť, že si starý zamilovaný somár, takže môžeš potichu sondovať prečo sem prišla,” uškrnula sa. V dlaniach zvierala hrnček a pozerala na neho tými veľkými hnedými očami, v ktorých nebola ani stopa po tajomstvách. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Londýnska noc sa k ránu nikdy nenáhli. Sherlock stojí sám v byte, z ktorého odniesol všetky svoje veci a čaká na posledné potvrdenie. Rozlúčka zrejme neprebehne tradične.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keď sa Richard vráti, jediným pohľadom prebehne celý byt. Ani nie je prekvapený.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Urobil si to? Radil si tomu vrahovi z Kengsingtonu?" spýta sa Sherlock jednoducho, stojí pred oknom a hľadí von do šedivej tmy, jeho tvár sa odráža v okennom skle. Vidí, ako sa Richard prikradol za neho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Prečo by na tom malo záležať? Bol to idiot. Nabudúce si vyberiem lepšie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chytili ho minulý týždeň. Sherlock využil svoje kontakty v metropolitnej a hneď mu bolo jasné, kto za tými vraždami skutočne stojí. Richard však tie dve posledné vety adresoval skôr jemu, než svojmu neúspešnému klientovi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prešiel prstom dolu po Sherlockovej chrbtici - akoby mu tade pod košeľou skĺzla kocka ľadu. Videl, ako sa mu v odraze skla rozšírili oči - a vedel, že nič - Nič sa nepáči Richardovi viac, než strach. Jeho ruka skĺzla na Sherlockov zadok a stisla ho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bola to dlhá noc.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock vyšiel pred dom a nastavil tvár slnečným lúčom. Bolo popoludnie, od mora vial chladný vietor a osviežoval mu stuhnutý krk. V noci vybral zo skrinky notebook a modem, ktoré tam skryl pred dvoma mesiacmi, keď začal vyhrávať ohromné sumy v internetovom pokri. Boli zaprášené, ale pripojenie fungovalo, takže sa pustil do práce. Vyskúšal všetko čo sa dalo, pokiaľ išlo o informácie o doktorovi Johnovi H. Watsonovi,  skúsil aj neverejný vyhľadávač, pri ktorom použil Mycroftove prihlasovacie údaje a užasol, že si ich ten idiot nezmenil, i keď musel vedieť, že ich Sherlock neraz (zne)užil. Bohužiaľ - doktor Watson bol zrejme v zložkách vedený pod iným menom. Hľadaním informácií strávil niekoľko hodín, ale jediné čo našiel bolo Johnovo meno v zozname absolventov lekárskej fakulty Edinburghskej univerzity a dve fotky z tých čias - John v spoločnosti svojich spoluhráčov na rugbyovom zápase a jedna rozmazaná fotka z promócií. Nuž- aspoň vieš, že je to jeho pravé meno. <em>On tú výhodu nemá. </em></p><p>Bolo príjemné pozerať sa na mladšieho Johna, jeho tvár mala menej vrások a v očiach mal oveľa viac radosti než teraz. Sherlock si s prekvapením uvedomil, že ten chlapec v ňom ešte stále zrejme je - napriek neistote o tom<em>, kým</em> John teraz je, Sherlock jednoducho neveril, že má nekalé úmysly. Lenže také myšlienky ho mohli stáť krk. Bol naučený nikomu neveriť. V jeho svete - teda v tom, ktorý nechal za sebou v Londýne, bol každý - <em>každý</em>-  aj váš milenec alebo brat, pripravený hodiť váš cez palubu. </p><p>Pozeral sa na more a vyšiel do jabloňového sadu. Bol jún a stromy už boli naplno rozkvitnuté, vietor spôsoboval, že biele lupene vyzerali ako sneh, ktorý pokrýval vysokú drsnú trávu za nízkym múrikom a hnali sa ďalej, dolu miernym svahom až dolu na pláž. Včely mali čo robiť a ich tichý bzukot ho upokojoval. Zamieril k jednej zo vzdialenejších jabloní, aby si pod ňu sadol.</p><p>Neistota ho tlačila ako kamienok v topánke. Mal by zavolať na pomoc Mycrofta? Nie, to posmievanie, ktorému by musel potom čeliť do konca života by nezvládol – presne si vedel predstaviť vetu, s ktorou by jeho podarený brat zdvihol telefón: <em>Nie, ešte som s tým nie som hotový – </em>narážal by tým na fakt, že Sherlock sa ešte nemôže vrátiť medzi živých, pretože v niektorých kruhoch je ešte stále <em>persona non grata. </em>Akoby o to Sherlock niekedy stál!<br/>Nepracoval predsa vždy <em>sám? </em>Vždy, pokiaľ sa len dalo? Sám proti celému svetu?</p><p><em>Pred ktorým utiekol sem?</em> dodal škodoradostný hlások v jeho hlave, ktorý povážlivo tiež znel ako Mycroft.</p><p>Temné myšlienky vrhali tiene v chodbách jeho Paláca mysle, akoby vonku prichádzala búrka. Bolo ticho, sledoval more a vzdialený breh pevniny a podprahové bzučanie včiel ho čoskoro ukolísalo ku spánku.  </p><p>                      </p><p>John vytrvalo stúpal hore nevysokým kopcom. Dnešok venoval ľahkej turistike, vyrazil ešte pred svitaním a po pobreží prešiel väčšiu polovicu ostrova. Okolo obeda sa začali na východe zbierať temné mračná a tak radšej vyrazil najkratšou cestou smerom k mestečku.</p><p>Prešiel mierny kopcovitý masív, ktorý tvoril vrchol ostrova a na ktorého odvrátenej strane sa dokonca nachádzal starý megalitický kruh. Ostrov bol zrejme duchovným strediskom dávno predtým, než tu postavili stredoveký kláštor a tých pár fariem.</p><p>Akokoľvek sa John snažil unaviť sa, v posledných dňoch to mal ťažké - venoval sa opravám na dome a v ordinácií, ošetroval detské odreté a narazené kolená, horúčky, vyrážky. Nestačilo to však na to, aby zo svojej hlavy vyhnal otca Benedicta. Od toho večera, keď ho odviezol domov po tom, čo mu ošetril zranenia ho nevidel. Jatrilo to jeho fantáziu viac, než keby ho bol letmo zahliadol v mestečku a mohol mu kývnuť na pozdrav. To by ho ukotvilo v realite a pripomenulo mu, že ten chlap je katolícky kňaz a koniec. Takto si ho musel predstavovať, ako asi trávi čas doma, zavretý na tej svojej smiešnej fare, obklopený haraburdím a knihami. Osamelý. Rovnako ako John.</p><p>Zúrivo stúpal po chodníku na nízkom hrebeni, Predpoludnie bolo slnečné a teplé a košeľa sa mu lepila na chrbát. Starý batoh mu vôbec nepomáhal a zranené rameno ho začalo bolieť. Keď vyšiel na vrchol kopca, naskytol sa mu úžasný výhľad na mestečko, prístav aj kláštor, ktorý odtiaľto pôsobil skôr ako pevnosť - obohnaný kamenným valom, na mnohých miestach rozpadnutým, starý cintorín s niekoľkými keltskými krížmi, kde sa ešte stále pochovávalo - a malá budova súčasnej fary s prekvapivo veľkou záhradou, ktorá sa ťahala až k pobrežiu s bielym pieskom. Rovnako oslnivo biele boli aj kvety jabloní v záhrade.</p><p>John uvidel po jedným stromom ležiacu postavu. So zlou predtuchou sa rozbehol dolu po svahu a zastavil sa až za rohom záhradného domčeka. Zhodil batoh a zadýchaný rýchlym krokom prechádzal medzi stromami k druhému koncu záhrady. Bol spotený a vietor ho chladil na čele i na chrbte, lepil mu okvetné plátky na oblečenie. Dobehol až k jabloni, kde ležal otec Benedict. Najprv si naozaj myslel, že sa mu niečo stalo a odpadol. Potom si ale všimol polohy tela a toho, ako sa kňazova tvár mračí, oči sa pohybujú za viečkami, dlane zatína do pästí. <em>On spí. </em>Zaspal tu a nielen to - má nočnú moru. John ich videl množstvo- nepokojných spáčov, ktorí si z Afganistanu donesú viac než pár jaziev na koži. Opatrne si k nemu kľakol - bojoval s nutkaním neprebudiť ho - vyzeral  bezbranne a John by sa neho vydržal pozerať celé hodiny. Lenže trpel a tak John natiahol ruku a opatrne mu zovrel rameno. Kňaz sa mykol, prudko sa nadýchol a otvoril oči - bolo takmer vidno, ako sen odchádza a zrenice sa zameriavajú znovu na túto realitu. Mal stiahnuté hrdlo a John videl, ako naprázdno prehĺta.</p><p>“ To nič, len pokoj - mali ste nočnú moru.”</p><p>Otec Benedict zvieral jeho predlaktie a vyzeral, že bojuje s tým, aby sa nevrhol Johnovi do náručia - Boh mu pomáhaj, on sám mal problém s tým, aby to vysoké telo nezovrel a nedržal ho, kým nebude všetko v poriadku. Lenže prílišná intimita toho okamihu ho nakoniec vydesila a tak len znovu zovrel jeho rameno a pohladil ho po paži.</p><p>“ To je v poriadku. Poďte dnu, napijete sa vody.”</p><p>Cítil, ako sa pod košeľou trasie, videl zimomriavky na jeho krku. Otec Benedict sa zdvihol na lakťoch a oprel sa o kmeň jablone za sebou. Vo vlasoch mal lupene kvetov, ktoré teraz boli <em>všade</em>.</p><p>“ Ani som nevedel, ako som zaspal,” prešiel si dlaňou po tvári a znovu zavrel oči. </p><p>“ To sa občas stáva,” odvetil John a sadol si k nemu, pretože to nevyzeralo, že by sa chcel zdvihnúť a poslúchnuť jeho radu.” Mávate zlé sny často?”</p><p>Kňaz náhle otvoril oči a pozrel na Johna - akoby ho náhle videl inými očami. Ten pohľad ho znepokojil - ale nie dosť na to, aby prestal myslieť na to, ako sa dotýka  jednodňového strniska na jeho brade. </p><p>“Občas,” odvetil Benedict váhavo. Niekde v diaľke sa ozval hrom. Búrka - pomyslel si John, ale nevydesila ho, naopak - elektrina v ovzduší mu postavila všetky chĺpky na predlaktiach a na zátylku. Pred nimi - na mori, bolo jasno a viditeľnosť bola priam ukážková - ale za ich chrbtami, na kopcoch sa už kopili temné mračná. </p><p>“ Mali by sme sa ísť skryť,” povedal pomaly John, ale nespúšťal oči z jeho tváre, ani sa nepohol. Vo vzduchu niečo viselo, niečo temné a vzrušujúce - aj kňaz to cítil. </p><p>Pomaly zdvihol ruku a natiahol prsty k jeho hrdlu - kolárik sa uvoľnil z goliera a hladko vykĺzol. Otec Benedict naprázdno prehltol, ale pohľad neprerušil.  <em>Čert ťa vezmi</em>, pomyslel si John rúhavo a prudko sa naklonil, aby konečne pobozkal tie úžasné pery.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock zadržal dych. Na jediný krátky okamih, keď zavrel oči, neprial si nič iné, než aby mu bol navždy odňatý dar myslenia. Zabudol na všetko, mozog sa vypol a neustále procesy vyhlásili generálny štrajk. Jednoducho len vnímal - mužnú chuť Johnovych úst, jeho strnisko, vôňu potu, ktorá ho vo vlnách zaplavovala, vždy keď sa John pohol - a pohol sa vždy len s úmyslom priblížiť sa Sherlockovi. Zatiaľ čo on váhavo postupoval prstami, John už plienil dlaňami, bol o celé kilometre ďalej než on, a bolo to úžasné, bolo to <em>velkolepé</em>. Bol to úplne iný zážitok, i keď toto by mal predsa poznať nie? Podriadenie - poníženie - slasť. Lenže John mu nič nevnucoval - len ponúkal, na striebornom podnose rozložené všetky delikatesy, ktorými disponoval. Keď na nich konečne dopadli prvé ťažké kvapky skorej letnej búrky a oblohu preťal blesk nasledovaný dunivým hromom, Sherlock sa trhol a bozk sa prerušil. John však nebol ďaleko - len kúsoček, usmieval sa a ďalej sledoval jeho pery, akoby sa bál, že mu môžu zmiznúť ako korisť vo vysokej tráve. Sherlock naopak sledoval kvapku, ktorá mu skĺzla z vlasov na spánok a pokračovala dolu na líce. </p><p>“Poďme dnu,” navrhol John nakoniec zachrípnuto, pomohol mu vstať a rozbehli sa k fare. Biely kolárik ostal ležať opustený pod starou jabloňou. </p><p>Nemal by to robiť. Bolo to príliš nebezpečné. Pozrel sa na muža, ktorý ticho vkĺzol do jeho odlúčeného sveta - jeho stará košeľa, obnosené topánky, svetlé vlasy so šedinami a mierny úškrn, to všetko podivne zapadlo na toto ošúchané miesto, ďaleko od civilizácie. Akoby sem John patril - na rozdiel od Sherlocka. Dovádzal ho do šialenstva ten pocit - cítil niečo, čo musela byť pravda, ale rozumovo si to nevedel odôvodniť. Myseľ zúfalo hľadala štrbinku, kadiaľ by prekĺzla. Nakoniec ju našla.</p><p><em>Využi to</em>, šepkala mu.</p><p>Využi to nebezpečnú blízkosť, ktorá medzi vami narastá. Ak ťa chce podraziť - buď prvý. Zisti, čo ma za lubom. Zisti, či dokáže klamať aj v posteli. Zisti, či je v tom lepší než ty. <em>Ako?</em></p><p>John položil svoj batoh na vŕzgavú podlahu a urobil pár pomalých krokov k Sherlockovi. Neboli neisté - len opatrné. Vonku sa už strhol armagedon, dážď bubnoval na okenné sklá i na strechu z bridlíc, zahalil okolitý svet do šedivých závojov. Na fare však bolo ticho. Johnove vlasy boli mokré a tmavšie - a pohľad veľmi výrečný. Sherlockove oči skĺzli nižšie - pootvorené ústa ho pozývali ďalej. </p><p>V jeho hlave sa vynárali nechcené spomienky - myšlienky na iné ústa, ktoré ho kedysi bozkávali a potom zradili, na iné telo, ktoré ho vzrušovalo a nútilo ho podriadiť sa...teraz je to iné, oponoval. Teraz mám navrch ja. So všetkou odvahou bláznov urobil krok vpred. Prstami skúmal vlhkú pokožku na Johnovej tvári, kým on zavrel oči a nechal sa hladiť, ruky spočívajúce na Sherlockovych zápästiach. Vyzeral, že ešte bojuje. Napriek tomu, že to <em>bol on, </em>ktorý urobil ten nevyhnutný krok do priepasti, ku ktorému sa schyľovalo, odkedy jeho noha spočinula na pôde tohoto ostrova. </p><p>Skĺzol po jeho čeľusti na krk a dozadu na zátylok. </p><p>" Kiež by som ťa spoznal skôr," zašepkal si pre seba. Bola to malá súkromná modlitba, zbožné prianie, aby John bol naozaj tým, za koho sa vydával. Bol by hriech na chvíľu tej predstave prepadnúť?</p><p>John otvoril oči. Blúdil po Sherlockovej tvári, úsmev a sebaistota sa kamsi vytratili. A tak tam stáli, dvaja zbabelci, v izbe, v ktorej vládlo šero, uprostred búrky.</p><p>"Ako sa voláš?" zašepkal náhle John.</p><p>Sherlock si zahryzol do spodnej pery. Pokušenie počuť to meno bolo príliš silné. </p><p>„Sherlock,“ zašepkal.</p><p>John zdvihol kútik úst.</p><p>"Dobre. To ti sedí viac."</p><p>Žiadne <em>To je ale zvláštne meno </em>alebo ešte idiotskejšie <em>To je prezývka?</em></p><p>Akoby sa mu tým vrátilo sebavedomie, John zdvihol ruky a dal sa do rozopínania gombíkov čiernej košele. Sherlock mu zatiaľ tú jeho vyťahoval z nohavíc, pery spojené v bozku, opatrne cúvali skrz skladisko, ktoré Sherlock nazýval obývačkou, cez úzku a nízku chodbu k jeho spálni. Na malom schodíku vo dverách John zakopol a takmer spadol, ale Sherlock ho zachytil. Košele padli na dlážku a chlad sálajúci z kamenných stien objal ich nahé hrude, paže a bruchá. Búrka priniesla ochladene, videli, ako sa im dych zráža pred očami, ale nestarali sa o to, užívali si príjemné zimomriavky, ktorých pôvod bol nejasný. </p><p>Sherlock prešiel bruškami prstov po relatívne čerstvej jazve na Johnovom ramene. </p><p>"Tak tu ťa..."</p><p>"Postrelili, áno..." zamračil sa len na sekundu John. "Nevravel som ti to."</p><p>Sherlock mykol ramenom. "Nemusel si."</p><p>John sa znova usmial. "Veci, ktoré si všímaš?"</p><p>Prikývol. Všímal si aj milión iných vecí - šediny na jeho skráňach, odtieň chĺpkov na hrudi a na predlaktiach, drobnú jazvičku na boku, zrejme staré detské zranenie...s prekvapením si uvedomil, že by týmto mohol stráviť aj celý zvyšok života. A s ešte väčším prekvapením zisťoval, že <em>takto </em>ho Richard nikdy nezaujímal...<br/><br/>Kým rozjímal, John už bol zas celé kilometre pred ním, rozopínal mu opasok a postrkoval ho k jeho sparťanskej posteli. Bozkával ho pritom na krku, na kľúčnej kosti, na prsiach, až kým tvrdo nedosadol na matrac a nohavice nemal aj so spodným prádlom stiahnuté až k členkom. Ani sa nenazdal a ležal tam úplne nahý, jedno koleno prehodené cez Johnovo (zdravé) rameno a schyľovalo sa k nevyhnutnému. </p><p>"John, ja..." ani nestihol dokončiť svoju námietku a odpoveďou mu bolo drobné myknutie kútikmi úst, v ktorých o sekundu na to zmizol vrchol jeho penisu. </p><p>"<em>Kristenanebi...</em>" povedal miesto toho a cítil, ako John vydal nejaký hrdelný zvuk a pohltil ho takmer až po koreň. Vzal mu tým všetky slová, ktoré prípadne mohli v ďalších sekundách vykĺznuť z jeho úst a ešte to spečatil dvoma šikovnými prstami na jeho perineu. Netrvalo príliš dlho a Sherlock sa ocitol na neznámom mieste - orgazmus ho katapultoval mimo čas, a len na okraji sa vznášalo maličké vedomie toho, že práve zviera v hrsti Johnove vlasy, ejakuluje do jeho hrdla a od jeho pevného stisku bude mať zrejme na zadnej strane stehna modrinu ( a peknú spomienku k príležitostnej masturbácií).</p><p>Kým prišiel k sebe, John už vychádzal z jeho (taktiež vymrznutej) kúpeľne a zapínal si nohavice. Boli mokré už aj predtým, takže tento dôkaz by pri prípadnom zisťovaní, či bol spáchaný hriech neprešiel. Sherlock však videl Johnove mierne zružovelé líca, uvoľnený postoj, jemný úsmev na perách a červeň, ktorá pokrývala jeho hrudník. Bol...krásny.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Nuž predpokladám, že ti už nemusím hovoriť <em>otče,</em>" snažil sa John odľahčiť atmosféru a vzal si od Sherlocka svoju košeľu. Už si nepamätal, kedy ho naposledy takto zmietla túžba po niekom, stačilo sa mu len dotknúť sa svojho penisu a urobil sa len z tých zvukov, ktoré sa rodili v tom nádhernom bielom hrdle a mal čo robiť, aby nezaťal zuby v nesprávny okamih. </p><p>Keď však videl, že Sherlock sa neusmieva, vzal ho za bradu a zdvihol mu hlavu, aby sa mu mohol pozrieť do očí.</p><p>"Hej - no tak. Nemusí sa to opakovať, ak nechceš. Viem, že by si mal z toho problémy. Prisahám, že to čo sa tu stalo, si vezmem do hrobu. A na dôchodku budem na to s láskou spomínať," znovu sa usmial, pretože výraz v Sherlockovej tvári mu lámal srdce. Nakoniec však prevládol úsmev:</p><p>"Vonku ešte stále prší. Usuším ti košeľu a môžeme si dať čaj. A cigaretu."</p><p>John sa uchechtol.</p><p>"Keď už dnes hreším.." povzdychol si Sherlock a John sa rozosmial na celé kolo. </p><p> </p><p>Búrka vyčistila vzduch a zapadajúce slnko sa odrážalo od morskej hladiny. John sa vrátil domov až podvečer. Dávno mu nebolo tak ľahko na duši. Vracal sa okľukou, mimo mesto, nemal potrebu kaziť si dnešný deň rozhovorom ešte s niekým iným. Odhliadnuc od nemorálnosti jeho konania, mal pocit, že sa stalo niečo neuveriteľne správne a úžasné. Rozum sa mu snažil vnútiť nejaké myšlienky na riziko a citovú zraniteľnosť - ale ako povedal - <em>ak bude Sherlock chcieť, vezme si toto sladké tajomstvo do hrobu. </em>Bolo to trochu trpké pomyslenie a zatiaľ nebol v stave myslieť na budúcnosť. Vznášal sa na obláčiku nemenného <em>teraz. </em>Na prípadnú ľútosť bude dosť času aj zajtra. </p><p>Keď vyšiel na posledný kopec, všimol si, ako dolu cestou od jeho domu a ordinácie niekto ide na bicykli. Bola sobota, takže nepracoval celý deň, ale spoznal Maryinu červenú bundu do dažďa, a aj by jej zakýval, ale nevidela by ho. <em>Možno na niečo zabudla, </em>pomyslel si a bol rád, že už je preč. Mal ju rád, ale ona by iste na ňom spozorovala neklamné známky toho, že si užíval. <em>A uhádla by aj to, s kým. </em></p><p>Keď za sebou konečne zavrel dvere, zmizli za obzorom aj posledné lúče slnka. V kúpeľni sa vyzliekol a napustil do vane horúcu vodu - rameno ho po celodennej túre, zmene počasia a drobnej námahe, ktorú vynaložil v Sherlockovej posteli, bolelo a John už asi po tisícikrát ďakoval za novú pohodlnú posteľ. Napriek snahe sa nevyhol trošku obscénnej myšlienke na to, či by stálo veľa námahy dostať tam jedného dňa aj Sherlockove <em>telo, </em>nielen predstavy o ňom. </p><p> </p><p>*   </p><p>" Práve vošla do potravín."</p><p>Molly Hooperová, sedela na okne v Gregovej kancelárií a pila hnusnú žbrndu, ktorej pre nedostatok iných výrazov hovorili káva. Posledné dni boli celkom teplé, takže hrubé svetre z ovčej vlny nosiť prestala, ale košele, ktoré vyzerali ako po jej otcovi nie. Zahryzla do presladenej šišky.</p><p>" Teba je tu škoda," odvetil Greg, ani nezdvihol oči od správy na svojom stole. </p><p>"Mal by si využiť príležitosť," vážne mu oznámila Molly a fúzami od práškového cukru pod nosom. </p><p>Greg zavrel oči, nadýchol a sa oprel dozadu. </p><p>" Po stý krát vravím, že sa nebudem miešať do jej záležitostí."</p><p>" Sám si vravel, že tam niečo smrdí."</p><p>"Ten výraz si pochytila v Matlockovi?"</p><p>Molly sa zamračila, zjedla posledný kúsok šišky a odložila prázdny hrnček na plechovú kartotéku.</p><p>"Bojíš sa."</p><p>"Prosím?"</p><p>"Bojíš sa Mary. Spal si ňou a teraz nevieš, ako začať rozhovor. Myslela som si, že si dospelý muž," založila si ruky na prsiach.</p><p>" Au, to ranilo moje city," priložil si Greg dlaň na hruď, akoby simuloval infarkt. Dobre však vedel, že Molly má pravdu. </p><p>"Musíš si s ňou pohovoriť," vyhlásila rezolútne. „Nemôžeš sa jej vyhýbať večne. Toto je malý ostrov a čoskoro to začne byť trápne. Nemôžeš sa spoliehať na to, že sa zasa odsťahuje."</p><p>Uhol pohľadom a zovrel pery do úzkej čiary. </p><p>"Prepáč. Ale vieš, že mám pravdu a rozčuľuje ma, keď to nechceš priznať."</p><p>"Fajn!" Postavil sa Greg prudko a strhol zo stoličky svoju bundu s odznakom. "Fajn, idem za ňou, spokojná?" </p><p>S tými slovami odišiel s kancelárie, takže nevidel spokojný úsmev na Mollyinej tvári. Nemal však pochýb o tom, že tam je.</p><p>Obchod s potravinami nebol veľký, ale bola obedná prestávka, takže sa tam nahrnuli postaršie dámy z radnice a v hlúčikoch postávali medzi regálmi. Greg však Mary ľahko našiel - práve si vyberala v ponuke konzervovaného ovocia.</p><p>" Ja mám najradšej černice."</p><p>Strhla sa, ale keď sa otočila a uvidela ho, usmiala sa. V kútikoch očí sa jej robili vrásky. To si vtedy v noci nevšimol.</p><p>" Greg, nie si v službe?"</p><p>"A ty?" </p><p>Mykla ramenom. "Mám prestávku. A vybavujem nákup aj doktorovi Watsonovi, dnes to vyzerá, že sa z ordinácie nepohne."</p><p>Chvíľku len tak postávali, kým sa Greg znovu neodhodlal.</p><p>"Pozri Mary, asi by sme si mali pohovoriť-"</p><p>" Máš ten pocit?"</p><p>"Nechcela by si zájsť na chvíľu na stanicu? Trebárs na čaj?" opýtal sa neisto, keď okolo prešla Jane z pošty s veľmi tenkými ušami. </p><p>Mary ho sekundu študovala tými svojimi nevädzovými očami a potom prikývla. </p><p>"Prečo nie."</p><p> </p><p>Keď sa usadila v jeho kancelárií, zložila si nákup vedľa stoličky a trochu zvedavo sa obzerala. </p><p>"Nebude doktorovi - Johnovi vadiť, ak sa zdržíš?" spýtal sa zdvorilo, keď nalieval vodu do kanvice.</p><p>"Myslím, že to prežije," usmiala sa Mary a zvedavo na neho pozrela. "O čom si chcel hovoriť?"</p><p>" O," začal, keď zalial čaj do šálok a jednu jej podal. " O <em>tamtej</em> noci. Trebárs," začal, keď sa usadil na svoje miesto za stôl. Dávalo mu to pocit bezpečia. </p><p>" Bolo to fajn," napila sa čaju Mary a pokrčila ramenami. Akoby to všetko vysvetľovalo. </p><p>" Súhlasím," prikývol Greg a pozeral do svojej šálky. " Ale mám pocit, že som tak trochu zneužil situáciu. Rovnako ako pred pätnástimi rokmi."</p><p>"Zneužil?"</p><p>"Bola si vtedy zraniteľná. A hneď potom odišla...bohviekam."</p><p>Maryina tvár mu náhle pripomínala masku. Úsmev tam stále bol, ale v očiach, akoby niekto zhasol. <em>Prázdny dom. Neznáme vody. </em>Možno si kládol zlú otázku - možno nie je dôležité prečo odišla, ale <em>prečo sa vrátila</em>. </p><p>" Som dospelá, Greg," odvetila jednoducho, ale znelo to ako hrozba. Dobre ukrytá hrozba - <em>nepúšťaj sa tým smerom. </em>Lenže nemôžete byť dobrým policajtom, ak dáte na cudzie rady.</p><p>" Chcel by som, aby sme sa viac zblížili. Porozprávala by si mi o svojom živote, ako sa ti darilo, zatiaľ, čo si bola preč. Nepovedala si mi, že si sa vydala...napríklad."</p><p>Strelila po ňom pohľadom, ale rýchlo sa ovládla a mierne sa usmiala – ten úsmev však nedosiahol až k jej očiam.</p><p>„ To je pravda. Ale nebolo to šťastné manželstvo, Greg. Nechcem o ňom hovoriť.“</p><p>Ramená jej trochu poklesli a Greg sa náhle za tú otázku zahanbil.</p><p>„Prepáč Mary, “ zovrel pery a podal jej šálku čaju.</p><p>„To nič,“ nadýchla sa a pozrela sa von oknom. „ Tá noc bola fajn, pripomenula mi staré, lepšie časy,“ dodala.</p><p>„Môžeme ísť niekedy na večeru, čo povieš?“ spýtala sa. „Mám dojem, že teraz nie je vhodný čas ani miesto na podobný rozhovor. “</p><p>Greg prikývol. „Rád.“</p><p>Pochybnosť v ňom však stále hlodala.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Boli to špinavé nájomné baraky pri rieke. Nájom však bolo silné slovo, tento dom mal už slušne namierené k tomu byť squattom bez zasklených okien a dverí. Okolo pobiehala svorka psov a detí. Mycroft to prostredie sledoval so znechutením.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Počkajte ma tu,” povedal šoférovi a vystúpil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So svojim drahým kabátom vo farbe ťavej srsti, klobúkom a paličkou tu pôsobil ako päsť na oko. Mal však okolo seba istú auru moci, ktorá mohla náležať rovnako vysoko postavenému mafiánskemu bossovi ale aj predstaviteľovi vlády. Pokiaľ šlo o neho, tieto drobné rozdiely sa ho už dávno netýkali.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vstúpil do nechutne páchnucej predsiene a chodby a rozhliadol sa. Nebolo pochýb, toto tu bolo predovšetkým feťácke dúpä. Nakrčil nos a pokračoval ďalej, po vratkých schodoch hore a doľava…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V jednom z bytov, ktoré mali len naozaj symbolické dvere, ho objavil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ležal na špinavom matraci, mal na sebe otrhané oblečenie, vlasy dlhé a neupravené, tvár zarastenú a vychudnutú takmer za hranicu života. Mycroft si povzdychol a nehľadiac na to, ako si ušpiní svoj drahý kabát, zdvihol svojho brata do náruče. Bol ľahký, tak príšerne ľahký</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Odviezol ho vtedy z toho nechutného kutlochu k sebe domov a zavolal všetkých - lekára, ošetrovateľov, terapeuta...Sám ho sprchoval, kým nebola všetka špina preč, ostrihal mu vlasy a oholil fúzy, aby ho zbavil vší, potlačil pocit na dávenie, keď videl, čo mu urobili...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Držal ho, zatiaľ čo sa triasol a nariekal pod vplyvom abstinenčných príznakov, počúval nadávky a kliatby za zamknutými dverami, keď náhradný liečebný program neúčinkoval...Všetko išlo bokom, jeho život, britská vláda a bohužiaľ aj ten hajzel, ktorý to všetko spôsobil. Nanešťastie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zatiaľ čo sa Mycroft staral o svojho na atómy roztriešteného brata, Moriartyho zločinecké impérium rástlo v londýnskom podhubí a začalo naťahovať prsty aj k celkom vysoko postaveným ľuďom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keď dal Sherlocka konečne dokopy, bolo už takmer neskoro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potreboval jeho pomoc , jeho znalosti, jeho geniálnu myseľ, jeho zvrátenú záľubu v záhadách a - jeho túžbu po Moriartym. Mycroft cítil, že nie je správne nechať Sherlocka, aby sa púšťal po stope človeka, ktorý ho takmer zničil, ale nemal inú možnosť - a videl, že Sherlock toto naozaj chce. Že to potrebuje...ako drogu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S nevôľou sa pozeral, ako za ním vydáva, ako lovecký pes, ktorý bude obeť štvať, pokiaľ jeden z nich nepadne vyčerpaním. Nakoniec sa tak stalo a Mycroft si nebol istý, kto tu vlastne bol tou obeťou. Moriarty z toho vyviazol celkom ľahko - pre neho nebola smrť žiadnou veľkou vedou. To, čo si vzal so sebou však bolo omnoho dôležitejšie - kus Sherlocka. Jeho povesť. Dosť významnú časť, pokiaľ mohol Mycroft súdiť. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To, čo z neho zostalo odišlo na nejaký pustý ostrov na severe, stiahlo sa do seba a komunikovalo s vonkajším svetom len minimálne. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stál pred presklenou stenou svojho drahého hotelového apartmánu. Neznášal Belfast. Posledná bašta zdravého rozumu, kde aj policajné stanice museli byť obrnenými pevnosťami, akoby boli niekde na Balkáne a nie takmer v srdci civilizácie. Na mesto sa znášala noc. Mrholilo. </p><p>Anthea sedela v ostrovčeku mäkkého svetla, ktorý tvorila sedacia súprava a kávový stolík. Riadila jeho malé súkromné impérium na diaľku, zatiaľ čo on sa skrýval v tieňoch. Detaily, diabol sa skrýva v detailoch...nechtiac si spomenul na jedno príslovie, čo občas používal jeho brat - <em>Pre veľkú myseľ nie je nič malé. </em>Jeden z jeho trápnych bonmotov, ktorý sa ukázal bolestne pravdivý.</p><p>Prišli sem včera, keď mu zavolal jeden z jeho agentov, kvôli niečomu, čo vyzeralo ako maličkosť, ktorej by ani nemusel venovať pozornosť. Z času na čas - a to dobre tajil - <em>mal jednoducho pocit - </em>že to môže byť dôležité. Vydal sa sem na sever, aby dohliadol na výsluch jedného z posledných článkov Moriartyho siete - stále ho neprestávalo udivovať, čo za taký krátky čas dokázal vybudovať a neprestávalo ho rozčuľovať, <em>kam to mohol dotiahnuť Sherlock, </em>keby sa trochu snažil. Ale nie - Sherlock nemal dosť trpezlivosti na mravenčiu prácu, a nemal dosť trpezlivosti ani na to, aby počkal, kým Mycroft očistí jeho meno. Tá vec bola stará už takmer päť rokov, a jeho brat sa stále skrýval na tom smiešnom mieste, mimo reálny svet. Musel mu sľúbiť, že mu dá pokoj - to jest žiadne sledovanie, žiadne zasahovanie. Urobil to len jediný krát, teraz nedávno,  ale to sa dalo považovať skôr za pokus v mene jeho dobra...len drobné postrčenie, o ktorého výsledok sa ďalej nestaral.</p><p>Veci sa však zamotali viac než by chcel - ako to mohol prehliadnuť? Ako mohol prehliadnuť <em>rodinu? </em>Keď toho chlapa vypočúvali, nezdalo sa, že by bol viac, než len bývalý zabijak na dôchodku...niekto, koho Moriarty zamestnával na špinavú robotu.  Medzi kopou nepoužiteľných informácií, vo chvíli, keď chcel Mycroft opustil celu, však zaznelo jedno meno. Meno, ktoré Mycroft v záznamoch preveril na začiatku celej tejto záležitosti, meno v zložke tak tenkej, že nestálo za zmienku...</p><p>"Prišla, asi pred desiatimi-pätnástimi rokmi, aby som ju naučil..." bľabotal muž z vybitými zubmi, na kolená mu stekala krv a sliny.</p><p>"Kde je teraz?"</p><p>Muž zdvihol jedno zdravé oko a Mycroft by bol prisahal, že v tej chvíli vedel, že zatne do jeho citlivého miesta. To sa mu stalo málokedy, ale ani teraz, ani inokedy nedal na sebe nič poznať. </p><p><em>"Doma," </em>vyštekol muž a povracal sa. Takmer trafil jeho topánky.</p><p> </p><p>“ Anthea?” oslovil Mycroft svoju asistentku. </p><p>“ Áno, pane?”</p><p>“ Zariaďte prosím, nech sa kapitán Watson so mnou stretne v Millwarthe, pri trajekte na Sherrinford, zajtra o štvrtej popoludní.”</p><p>“ Zariadim, pane, Ešte niečo, kým pôjdem?”</p><p>“ Nie, ďakujem. Dobrú noc.”</p><p>Keď sa zavreli dvere, Mycroft sa znovu pozrel von z okna. Bol odhodlaný vyložiť karty na stôl, aj keby to znamenalo jeho odhalenie jeho vlastných zraniteľných miest. Odraz jeho tváre na okne ako v zrkadle neprezrádzal žiadne emócie. To bolo dobre, pretože bol vydesený k smrti a nepomáhalo ani racionálne zdôvodnenie, že keby bol jeho brat po smrti, niekto by mu to už povedal. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John zašiel džípom k malej kaviarni v miniatúrnom prístave, odkiaľ vyrážali trajekty na Sherrinford. Na pevnine nebol tri mesiace - odkedy sem prišiel. Turistická sezóna bola v plnom prúde, ale toto nebol ten deň - mrholilo a keď vystúpil, na ostrov ani nedovidel. Žiadne biele pláže a zelené pahorky, ktoré ho tu vítali. Videl len šedivú stenu dažďa. Na parkovisku zahliadol naleštené BMW, ktoré zacvakali daňoví poplatníci a pomyslel si, či sa Mycroft Holmes vôbec niekedy obťažoval byť nenápadný.</p><p>Vstúpil do poloprázdnej kaviarne a zahliadol muža v šedom obleku sedieť v rohovom boxe najďalej od dverí. Celú prednú stenu kaviarne zaberalo okno, ale vnútri vládlo šero, ktoré zaháňalo len žlté svetlo neosobných lampy s kovovými tienidlami. Kaviareň bola takmer prázdna, okrem niekoľkých ostrovanov, ktorí sa vracali z práce domov - John väčšinu poznal a pozdravil ich kývnutím hlavy.</p><p>"Mycroft, " kývol aj mužovi v obleku, ktorý sa sem nehodil. Bol sám, ale John istý, že v tom zabijackom aute vonku sedí jeho asistentka a šofér.</p><p>Mycroft mal pred sebou nedopitú šálku kávy.</p><p>" Zdravím John. Vidiek vám prospieva," zalichotil mu. To mu vždy išlo skvele.</p><p>"Čo sa deje? Sľúbil si, že dáš pokoj," odvetil John s úškrnom, ale mal nedobré tušenie. Prišla servírka, u ktorej si objednal čaj. Keď odplávala, Mycroft odvetil:</p><p>"Je to problém súkromnej povahy. Preto som sa unúval až sem," prebehol šedými očami po interiéri kaviarne a zablúdil aj cez prieliv k ostrovu, ktorý nemohol vidieť.</p><p>" Ak máš zdravotné problémy, iste máš k dispozícií..."</p><p>"Rodinná záležitosť, ak mám byť presnejší."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock ladil husle. Vonku zmrákalo a ticho na neho doliehalo viac, než by si prial. Pristihol sa ako spomína na Londýn - v poslednom čase sa mu to stávalo čoraz častejšie. Tam nikdy nebolo takého strašidelné ticho. Aj o pol štvrtej ráno ste mohli otvoriť okno a niečo ste začuli...nie tak tu. Tu bol vašim spoločníkom len skučiaci vietor a zle naladené rádio.</p><p>Napriek tomu ho niečo vyrušilo – keď prechádzal okolo okna, kútikom oka zazrel vonku oheň.</p><p>Prvá myšlienka bola:  <em>Oheň, keď mrholí? Nemožné. </em></p><p>A hneď druhá: <em>Nie, len to nie- Nie! </em></p><p>To už však bol na polceste vonku, bežal po mokrej tráve a ďaleko pred ním, tam, kde tomu už nemal ako zabrániť, horeli jeho úle.  </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>" O čom to tu melieš, Mycroft?"</p><p>John na neho neveriacky hľadel. Za a) nemohol uveriť, že ten úžasný muž, ktorého penis mal ešte pred nedávnom v ústach je bratom <em>tohto hada </em> a zároveň za b) ako to, že na to neprišiel už skôr?</p><p> Muž s ustupujúcimi vlasmi a vysokým čelom zavrel oči a zamračil sa. Keď ich znovu otvoril, zahľadel sa cez okno na more, kamsi smerom, kde sa mal nachádzať Sherrinford. </p><p>" Neposlal som ťa sem, do tohto Bohom zabudnutého kúta sveta náhodou."</p><p>John si založil ruky na prsiach.</p><p>"Čo nepovieš. Tak von s tým."</p><p>" Myslel som si, že by si mu mohol byť dobrým priateľom. Spoločníkom.“</p><p>John zavrtel hlavou. Zavrtel hlavou a pozrel dolu, na svoju napoly dopitú šálku čaju. Bol nechutný a páchol po vajíčkach so slaninou.</p><p>"Prečo si mi to nepovedal?"</p><p>Mycroft zdvihol kútik úst.</p><p>"Ihneď by ťa odhalil. Nepustil by ťa k sebe. Nikdy by vedome odo mňa neprijal žiadnu pomoc. Už nie. Ak Sherlock Holmes niečo neznáša, tak je to ľútosť. Sebaľútosť je však iná vec. Tú pozná dôverne. Dokáže si v nej užívať <em>celé roky.</em> Prečo by sa inak zakopal tu..." </p><p>John prikývol a znovu sa na Mycrofta zahľadel. Nakoniec - dávalo to zmysel. Všetko do seba krásne zapadlo, ako ďalšie puzzle v živote Johna Watsona, o ktorom doteraz nemal ani poňatia, ale usilovne ho skladal, lebo mu to niekto prikázal. Teraz podstúpil a videl ten obraz v celej jeho obludnosti. </p><p>" Dobre, a prečo mi to hovoríš teraz?"</p><p>"Lebo mi na mojom bratovi záleží, nech si už on myslí hocičo. A preto, že som v tomto prípade niečo <em>zanedbal. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Dym bol hustý a štipľavý, zacítil zápach benzínu a prenikavú vôňu spáleného medu. Úle sa menili na zčerneté kostry, včely – tie, ktoré prežili, bezradne krúžili okolo a divoko bzučali. Sherlock nemohol robiť viac, než len sledovať, ako sa celé kráľovstvo mení na prach, obracia sa v čierne nič s kráľovnou uväznenou vo vnútri. Celý jabloňový sad bol mokrý a bezvýrazne zeleno-šedý, akurát jeho srdce blčalo, horúce centrum bolesti a zmaru. </p><p>
  <em>Vypálim ti srdce z tela. </em>
</p><p>Tá veta ho často mátala v snoch a teraz sa stala skutočnosťou. Stál pred úľmi, dážď mu stekal po tvári a možno sa k nemu primiešali aj nejaké tie slzy. Nevedel a bolo mu to jedno. Keď dážď zahasil oheň a ostal len štipľavý dym a včely-bezdomovkyne sa ukryli v korunách stromov, odišiel dovnútra.</p><p>Cítil sa prázdny. Ako vtedy, keď sa vzdal Londýna. Nevedel, že ten pocit prežil, kým sa mu znova nepripomenul, ako boľavý zub. Na ostrov padala noc a v jeho obývačke/pracovni bola už úplná tma. A nebol v nej sám.</p><p>Sprchou či nedajbože sušením vlasov sa nechcel zdržiavať. Páchol ako spálenisko. Akoby tie úle sám zapálil. Možno to tak v určitom zmysle bolo. Bol zvedavý. A vedel,  že urobil strašnú chybu. </p><p>Posadil sa za stôl.</p><p>" Vitaj, Mary," povedal do ticha. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Vonku sa pomaly zmrákalo. John pozrel na hodinky. Slová, ktoré Mycroft vypúšťal z úst dávali čoraz menší zmysel. Sherlockovi hrozilo nebezpečenstvo – a to z toho najmenej pravdepodobného zdroja.</p><p>"Myslel som si, že si ju vybral ty. Všetky previerky a tak...vravela mi síce, že je zo Sherrinfordu, ale akosi som jej neveril," zavrtel hlavou. </p><p>" Vybral som ju,“ vystrčil Mycroft bradu a znovu sa zahľadel von do šera, ktoré padalo na šedivé more. Mračil sa. „ Dokonale ma zmiatla, musím uznať. A áno – v tom neklamala, je zo Sherrinfordu. Teda viac-menej. Odišla odtiaľ krátko po Moriartym. Teda - vtedy ešte Richardovi Brookovi, ak mám byť presnejší.“</p><p>John zavrel oči. </p><p>„Prečo sa vrátila? Prečo ide po Sherlockovi?“</p><p>" Nebudem ťa zaťažovať detailami. Prišla sa pomstiť. Je to jeho sestra. Priezvisko, ktoré teraz používa je po jednom z kriminálnikov, s ktorým trávila istý čas v Belfaste. Kde-čo sa iste priučila."</p><p>Johnove ozubené kolieska pracovali na plné obrátky. Za jeden deň mal utajených súrodencov až po krk. </p><p>" Prečo až teraz? Prečo to neurobila hneď ako vstúpila na ostrov?" Bol zvedavý, čo je na ňom také výnimočné, že ho niekto musel použiť ako krytie.</p><p>"Kto vie," povzdychol si Mycroft sa smutne na Johna pozrel. " Ale som za to neskonale vďačný."</p><p>John silno zavrel oči. Potom ich znovu otvoril a pozrel na nástenné hodiny. Bol odliv. Voda bola príliš nízko na to, aby mohol trajekt vyplávať. Ďalších šesť hodín sa na ostrov nedostane.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mary spokojne sedela oproti Sherlockovi. Rozsvietila stropné svetlo, ktoré na nich vrhalo kruh sveta. Všetko ostatné - celý svet - sa topilo v temnote. <em>Okamih zúčtovania, </em>tak sa tomu vo filmoch hovorí nie?</p><p>Až teraz si všimol, čo mu najprv unikalo - čo mu unikalo vždy, pretože bol príliš zameraný na doktora Watsona - či už ako sexuálny objekt, alebo bezpečnostnú hrozbu. Vtedy bol vďačný, že sa mu doktorova sestra nemotá pod nohami. Teraz vedel, že to bola len ďalšia chyba z dlhého zoznamu, ktorá do doviedla do tejto situácie. Všímal si - jej vlasy vôbec neboli plavé, pri korienkoch už presvitali tmavé odrasty. Samozrejme - udržiavať v žiaducej farbe krátke vlasy bolo omnoho jednoduchšie. Všimol si lícne kosti a predovšetkým - pozorne si všimol očí.</p><p>
  <em>Chýbal som ti?</em>
</p><p>" Vieš, nikdy som nevedela, čo na tebe Richard vidí," začala rozhovor, akoby sa vôbec nechumelilo. Bol z nej cítiť benzín tak, ako zo Sherlocka spálenina.</p><p>" Nikdy ťa nespomenul," odvetil mechanicky, len aby videl čo sa stane - na túto potrebu adrenalínu tu takmer zabudol. </p><p>Všimol si, ako sa jej v očiach zablesklo. </p><p>" Spomenul niekedy niečo zo svojej minulosti? <em>Obťažoval si sa </em>niekedy niečo o nej zisťovať?" odvetila s hraným pokojom. </p><p>" Minulosť nie je dôležitá."</p><p>" Mýliš sa. Je veľmi dôležitá."</p><p>S tými slovami vytiahla zo svojej červenej bundy do dažďa zamatovú kazetu. Vedel, čo to je skôr, než ju otvorila. Podobnú mával doma - na Baker Street. Bol to dokonale vypracovaný kúsok - nový, ale mal budiť dojem, že je starožitný. Keď sa veko otvorilo, uvidel dve identické injekčné striekačky, ktoré v estetike vôbec nezaostávali za svojim puzdrom. Viktoriánsky typ, čistý kov a sklo.  Delikátne ornamenty. Boli plné. Nerobil si nádeje, že je v nich číry sedempercentný roztok potešenia. Vyzerali identicky.</p><p>
  <em>No tak do toho. Si predsa ten najinteligentnejší človek na okolí.</em>
</p><p>„ Keď Richard odišiel, cítila som sa veľmi osamelo,“ prehovorila znovu zadumane. „Tak osamelo, že som sa vyspala s jedným z najväčších idiotov na ostrove, veril by si?“ uškrnula sa sarkasticky.</p><p>„Netrvalo dlho a vedela som, že bez Richarda to tu nemá zmysel,“ pokračovala. „ Vydala som sa za ním do Londýna, dúfajúc, že bude všetko ako predtým. Aká som bola naivná,“ znovu zdvihla kútik a zabodla oči do Sherlocka. „Lenže to sa už vláčil s tebou. To chladné privítanie, keď ma po čase znovu videl...to som nečakala. Akoby som ani <em>neexistovala. </em>Akoby sme neboli <em>rodina,</em>“ vyprskla. „Ty si bol u neho na prvom mieste – a až ďaleko za tebou všetci ostatní. Lenže ja tiež nie som hlúpa – videla som, že nemám šancu, nie, ak si bol niekde v dohľade <em>ty. </em>Tie vaše detinské hry. Sledovala som to z diaľky, našla si miesto medzi tými, s ktorými Richard už vtedy spolupracoval – dokázala som sa rozplynúť v tej bezmennej mase hlupákov, ktorí mu pomáhali dostať sa na vrchol. Ale nezabudla som. A tak – keď si si spomenul, že máš nejaké <em>morálne limity,“ </em>kyslo sa uškrnula, „- vedela som, že pomaly prichádza môj čas.“</p><p>„Richard bol šialený...“ odvetil chabo Sherlock.</p><p>„ Och nepochybne,“ nadvihla obočie Mary. „Ale bol aj génius. Dokázal ťa zničiť oveľa efektívnejšie, než by to dokázala smrť,“ teatrálne sa rozhliadla po skromne zariadenej miestnosti a potom sa pohľadom znovu vrátila k Sherlockovej tvári. „Ja som prišla jeho prácu dokončiť a konečne získať zadosťučinenie,“ poklepala dvoma prstami po zamatovej kazete.</p><p>" Vyberieš si jednu - a tá druhá bude pre mňa, čo povieš? Tak by sme mohli zabiť dve muchy jednou ranou. Buď sa ja navždy zbavím teba, alebo ty sa zbavíš navždy mňa."</p><p>"Nie som vrah."</p><p>"Och, no to ani ja," usmiala sa Mary. "Nikto nezapochybuje, že si si to urobil sám."</p><p>Sherlock zovrel pery a sklonil pohľad k striekačkám. </p><p>"A ak odmietnem?"</p><p>"Och, ty neodmietneš. Jednu si vyberieš." Na dôvažok vytiahla z vnútorného vrecka bundy zbraň. "Ty sa totiž rád hráš. Tak ako Richard. To vás predsa vždy spájalo, nie? Boli ste <em>nerozluční. </em>Istý čas."</p><p>Sherlock zdvihol pohľad. Nejaký genetický defekt, predispozícia k psychopatii? A predsa - ona toto celé robí len z pomsty. Niekde vnútri ostáva človekom, niečo <em>ju bolí.</em></p><p>" Niekto ho musel zastaviť. Robil strašné veci," pokúsil sa.</p><p>Mary ho chvíľu sledovala. Tak ako predtým sa z jej tváre nedalo nič vyčítať. Náhle sa rozosmiala.</p><p>"Och, ja predsa viem, kto bol môj brat. <em>Ja to viem!</em>" zvreskla.  "James Moriarty, <em>Napoleon zločinu, </em>konzultujúci kriminálnik," kyslo sa uškrnula. " Myslíš, že by sa na tú dráhu vydal, keby nespoznal <em>teba? </em>Keby nevedel, že je tu niekto, kto sa mu jedného dňa môže vyrovnať? S kým zvedie ten svoj epický súboj?"</p><p>Sherlock mierne zdvihol obočie. A mysľou mu celkom nelogicky prebehlo: <em>Čo teraz asi robí John? Keby bol so mnou, toto by sa nedialo...</em>zapudil tú myšlienku. </p><p>" Nikto mu nikdy nestačil, skôr či neskôr sa každého nasýtil..."</p><p>Udrela päsťou do stola. Pomsta, ale zakorenená oveľa hlbšie, než si predstavoval, neopätovaná láska.</p><p>"Takže teraz si vezmeš tú striekačku," zdvihla zo stola pištoľ a namierila ju na neho. "No tak!"</p><p>Ani sa nezachvel. Natiahol ruku a vzal tú, čo bola naľavo. <em>John je ľavák. </em>Je to jedno. Sú identické. Uškrnula sa, keď si vyhrnul rukáv a znovu si sadla oproti nemu.</p><p> "Chcem byť fér. Verím tomu, že aj ty budeš."</p><p>Odložila zbraň a vzala druhú striekačku. Sherlock rozmýšľal nad tým, že prevrhne stôl, bude zápasiť, ak bude treba, a tú zbraň získa. Lenže - čo potom? Nie, mala pravdu. Takto to bolo omnoho zábavnejšie. </p><p><em>Bolo riskantné dávať narkomanovi do rúk ihlu. </em>Prstami sa mu rozbehlo príjemné mravenčenie, keď v nich zovrel injekčnú striekačku. Naučeným pohybom si vyhrnul rukáv čiernej košele. Jeho predlaktie sa mu v mdlom svetle zdalo bledé ako brucho mŕtvej ryby. Jeho pohyb zrkadlovo zopakovala. </p><p>"Pripravený?" Palcom odstránila chránič ihly. </p><p>Prikývol. Adrenalín mu uháňal žilami - mohla si hovoriť čo chcela, on drogu, na ktorej bol roky závislý už dostal. Čokoľvek sa v tej injekčnej striekačke nachádza, je len bonus. Zaboril ihlu do žily a sledoval, malý atómový hríb svojej krvi, ktorý rozkvitol v tekutine pod piestom. Stlačil ho a videl, že Mary urobila to isté. Chvíľu bolo ticho. <em>Opioid, možno fentatyl alebo morfín...jasné, ako zdravotná sestra k nemu má prístup bez problémov...ako sa jej podarilo ho ukradnúť priamo Johnovi pod nosom?</em></p><p>Uškrnula sa, keď videla, že mu to došlo. Náhle vstala, ani známka po uvoľnení.</p><p>"Možno si myslíš - <em>dúfaš, </em>že to nechám na náhodu a odídem, aby ťa tu našli v kóme, alebo pri troche šťastia so zlyhaním pľúc. Lenže ja nie som človek, čo by veci nechával nedokončené," vzala zo stola pištoľ na namierila ju na neho. </p><p>"Tak vstávaj."</p><p>"Opioidy zanechávajú v tele stopy. Čokoľvek mieniš urobiť..." začínalo sa mu pomaly zatmievať pred očami. Cítil sa vláčny a túžil si ľahnúť.</p><p>" Och samozrejme. Myslíš, že niekoho napadne robiť pitvu? Teda – ak ťa vôbec nájdu? Možno by som tu mohla nechať nejaký inkriminujúci materiál..." rozhliadla sa po byte akoby ho plánovala kúpiť. "Detské porno u katolíkov frčí, nie? Tak pohyb-" ukázala smerom k dverám.</p><p>Nepochyboval o tom, že to urobí. Poníži ho a zničí tak, ako sa to ani jej bratovi nepodarilo. Otvoril dvere do noci, bolo počuť šumenie mora, Dážď ustal a vietor pomaly hnal oblaky čiernej oblohe. Do rána sa vyjasní.</p><p>Mary ho navigovala za faru, do sadu, okolo úľov, ktoré už len mierne dymili. Cítil sa strašne unavený, ale do omámenej mysle mu prenikla prekvapivá myšlienka, ktorá vytryskla odniekiaľ z hlbín <em>Paláca mysle. </em>Niekde zo suterénu, kde presakujú temné vody... On predsa <em>chce žiť. </em>A nasledovala ďalšia - Johnova tvár, ktorý o ňom získa mylnú predstavu, nikdy nebude mať príležitosť povedať mu, kým skutočne je...</p><p>Došli až na koniec záhrady, k piesčitému svahu a úzkej pláži, na ktorej ležal deravý čln.</p><p>" Rýchlo, kým neomdlieš. Sama ťa do neho nedostanem," mierila na neho Mary z diaľky dvoch metrov. Možno keby mal nejaký hrdosť, postavil by sa jej čelom, aby mu guľku vpálila medzi oči. Na mori má síce mizivú šancu, ale...<em>je to šanca.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bol odliv. Voda bola nízko, zrejme už hodiny nevyrazil ani žiadny trajekt. Prieliv bol pokojný, ticho šumel, akoby ho more volalo...</em>
</p><p>Končatiny mal nemotorné, nohy mu oťaželi, musel zabrať zo všetkých síl, aby čln potlačil do vody. Podľa veľkosti praskliny v trupe sa ponorí tak do pol hodiny. <em>Až na dno - </em>ďalšia nelogická myšlienka, fráza, ktorú často používal Richard. </p><p>"Pakuj!" zvreskla Mary, ktorá zrejme nemala trpezlivosť s jeho  omámenou mysľou. Potlačil čln ešte viac a nasadol do neho, vzal do ruky veslá a zabral. Chladný vzduch ho chladil pod košeľou. </p><p>
  <em>Má jedinú výhodu - Mary zrejme nevie, že podobné látky užíval často a rád. Teraz by ho závislosť mohla zachrániť. Kedysi by sa považoval za priam chronického užívateľa a doba účinku mohla byť skrátená...Len dohady. Nemáš žiadne fakty. Nemáš nič.</em>
</p><p>Znovu zabral a pomaly sa vzďaľoval od brehu. Maryina postava s natiahnutou rukou a zbraňou v nej začala pomaly ale isto splývať s pozadím a tmou. Okolo členkov mu špliechala voda. Bolo to upokojujúce. More sa okolo mierne vzdúvalo, kolísalo ho k spánku. Netrvalo dlho a hlava mu padla na prsia, veslá vypadli z rúk. A jediný, kto toho bol svedkom bola čierna hlbina pod ním a bledé, vzdialené hviezdy v závoji mrakov vysoko nad hlavou.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>John chodil po kaviarni ako lev v klietke. Už sa dávno zotmelo a spolu s pár ďalšími nešťastníkmi čakali, až voda stúpne. Mycroft po tom, ako mu oznámil, čo ´považoval za nutné´ pokojne odfrčal v tom svojom nablýskanom aute a nechal Johna, nech si s tým poradí ako chce. Očividný staršieho brata nezáujem o osud Holmesa mladšieho bol tým posledným problémom, ktorý teraz mal chuť riešiť. Snažil sa upokojiť a zabrániť katastrofickým scenárom, aby sa vynárali v jeho hlave. Externý výcvik u MI6 mu v tom celkom pomáhal. </p><p>Keď posledný trajekt konečne vyrazil bolo už po desiatej. John hľadel na približujúce sa svetlá Sherrinfordu a maják na východnom výbežku. Bola turistická sezóna, takže opátstvo bolo osvetlené, tak ako iné pamiatky po celom Škótsku. Faru nebolo vidieť, takže sa nedalo povedať, či sa tam svieti. Za bežných okolností by bol od zúrivosti celý bez seba. Sherlock ho pokojne nechal vyložiť karty na stôl a nechal ho si myslieť, že je obyčajným duchovným, niekým zlomeným, to áno, ale v podstate nevinným...John sa musel kyslo uškrnúť. Vlastne to dávalo zmysel. Ak bol Mycroft had, tak z jeho brata to robilo minimálne rovnako talentovaného klamára. <em>Klamára, ktorý ti prirástol k srdcu</em>, ozval sa hlások v jeho hlave. A to sa dobre dávno nikomu nepodarilo. Spomenul si, čo mu povedal Mycroft ako posledné, než nasadol do auta. <br/><em>„Možno si dokonca myslel, že ho chceš zabiť ty, John.“</em> Mal tejto absurdnej hry až po krk.</p><p>Keď trajekt prirazil k brehu, John šliapol na plyn a vydal sa doľava – cestou k opátstvu. Celou cestou sa modlil ako kajúcnik, aby Sherlocka našiel živého a zdravého – a prečo by nemal? Prečo by ho <em>zo všetkých dní </em>práve dnes nemal nájsť v poriadku?</p><p> Keď zaparkoval pred farou, všimol si, že vnútri je tma. Cítil pach spáleniny, ale nikdy nevidel dym. S búšiacim srdcom vybehol z auta a zabúchal na dvere – nikto sa neozýval.</p><p>„Do riti,“ zanadával a poobzeral sa. Areál bol ľudoprázdny. </p><p>Skúsil to znova – a dôraznejšie. </p><p>„Sherlock!“ zakričal, ale jeho hlas sa vytratil do tmy a odpoveďou mu bolo len šumenie prílivu dolu na pláži za jabloňovým sadom. Zovrel pery do úzkej linky a rozhodol sa.</p><p>Na tretí raz dvere povolili. Vpadol do tmavej chodby, vbehol rovno do kuchyne a zasvietil. Stropná lampa nevrhla svoje svetlo na žiadne stopy zápasu, ale John vedel, že to nie je dobré znamenie. Na stole zbadal list.</p><p>Keď sa do neho začítal, stvrdla mu čeľusť a zanadával tak, že sochy svätých v neďalekom kostolíku museli začať roniť krvavé slzy. Schoval list do bundy a prebehol zvyšok domu, i keď vedel, že Sherlock tam určite nebude. Potom vybehol von a nasadol do džípu. Prekliaty Mycroft, keby ho naodvolal na pevninu, aby sa mu zveril s tými svojimi malými tajomstvami, mohol byť so Sherlockom...<em>a časom by možno mal možnosť povedať mu pravdu a nebol by mŕtvy</em>.</p><p>Lenže teraz aspoň vedel, kto je za to zodpovedný. Namieril si to rovno dolu do mesta. Ak bude musieť, z Mary odpoveď vymláti...Svetlá auta poskakovali po nerovnom teréne, cesta viedla vedľa piesočnatej pláže. Temnota, ktorá sa rozmáhala v Johnovom vnútri nad ním pomaly začínala preberať vládu. Raz, jediný raz v svojom dospelom živote si začínal myslieť, že to dokáže – byť normálny. I keď pomer s katolíckym duchovným nepatril práve k veciam, ktoré by zaradil k dokonalým okolnostiam, bol by schopný sa s tým vyrovnať, i keby ho Sherlock odmietol. Bol dosť starý na to, aby sa vedel správať ako dospelý. Aspoň si to myslel. Lenže samozrejme – musel sa ukázať zlý duch minulosti a ozrejmiť mu, ako sa veci majú v skutočnosti: <em>Vieš John, opäť som ti nepovedal celú pravdu, keby si ju vedel, ohrozilo by to operáciu. Ten človek, o ktorom si si myslel, že je neškodný, je v skutočnosti ďalšou figúrkou na mojej šachovnici. Poraď si s tým, ako chceš.</em></p><p>Johnove hánky zbeleli, ako zvieral volant a snažil sa príliš nepridávať rýchlosť, aby nevyletel z cesty a neostal visieť v nejakej piesčitej dune. V menšej zákrute svetlá džípu prebehli po pláži a John zazrel medzi trsmi suchej trávy čierny tvar... Nedalo mu to a po pár metroch zastavil, aby sa šiel pozrieť. Motor nechať bežať a kráčal späť po ceste, snažil sa oči privyknúť na tmu a modlil sa, aby to bol len mŕtvy tuleň.</p><p>
  <em>Och preboha...len to nie.</em>
</p><p>Muž v čiernom oblečení ležal na boku, nohy mu omývala voda. John sa rozbehol k nemu a klesol na kolená. Prevrátil ho na chrbát. Jeho pokožka bola mŕtvolne bledá a rovnako chladná ako morské vody okolo ostrova.</p><p>„Prosím nie, prosím nie...“ opakoval John. Hlboko podchladený, hoci žijúci pacient sa môže zdať mŕtvy: je v bezvedomí, studený, má rozšírené, nereagujúce zrenice, dýchanie neznateľné a pulz sa nedá pri zníženom krvnom tlaku nahmatať....telo je tak blízko k smrti, že je na nerozoznanie od čerstvej mŕtvoly. Musí ho dostať k sebe domov. <em>Prosím, prosím, neumieraj</em>, <em>nech už si ktokoľvek...</em>tá myšlienka rozčesla jeho myseľ ako reflektory jeho džípu nočnú tmu, čo ako sa snažil myslieť len na to, ako človeka udržať pri živote. </p><p>Bežal do auta pre termofóliu, ktorú mal v záložnom lekárskom kufríku. Zabalil do nej Sherlocka najlepšie ako vedel, potom vytiahol mobil a skrehnutými prstami vytočil číslo.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Greg Lestrade mal v ten večer voľno, ale i tak naskočil do auta hneď, ako mu John zavolal. Nebolo čas na vysvetľovanie, akurát na inštrukcie- to dobre poznal. Auto uvidel stáť na krajnici asi na polceste k starému kláštoru. Johnovi sa očividne uľavilo, keď ho uvidel. </p><p>"Pomôž mi s ním, dobre? Sám to nezvládnem."</p><p>Lekár bol pokojný ako maják v búrke. </p><p>"Kriste, nie je mŕtvy? Vyzerá..."</p><p>"To nie je isté," odvetil vecne John a vzal Sherlocka pod pazuchami, zatiaľ čo Greg mu dvíhal nohy. <em>Prisámbohu, ten chlap vyzeral po smrti. </em></p><p>Spoločne naložili muža do Johnovho džípu a Greg potom vyrazil za ním vo svojom aute. Od mora sa začala na ostrov valiť hmla. Keď prešli mestečkom a vyrazili po úzkej ceste k Johnovmu domu, sotva videl dva červené body, ktorými boli svetlá na Watsonovom džípe.</p><p>Viac sa nepýtal, len pomohol doktorovi vyložiť telo...<em>nie telo, on žije, doktor povedal, že možno žije...</em>a preniesť ho do ambulancie. Watson ju celkom modernizoval, Lestrade videl niekoľko prístrojov, ktoré rozhodne nevedel na čo slúžia a ani to nechcel zisťovať - a príručné presklené uzamykateľné police boli dobre vybavené liekmi. Otca Benedicta uložili na lôžko, skrývajúce sa za plentou - ani toto tu kedysi nebolo - hoci vyzeralo staršie, ako vyradené z nemocnice, mohlo poslúžiť pacientom, ktorí sa z nejakého dôvodu nemohli dostať na pevninu, ale potrebovali lekársky dohľad. </p><p>Watson si konal svoju prácu, čisto a účelne. Lestrade mu pomohol vyzliecť kňaza z mokrého oblečenia a potom sa v rámci možností pratal z cesty. Usadil sa do malého kresielka za stolom, kde zvyčajne zrejme sedávala sestra (<em>Mary</em>) a po očku sledoval, čo sa deje. <em>Pre pána, potreboval by sa napiť...</em>Takže duchovný zrejme nebol mŕtvy a to by Greg na to prisahal. Ako sa na tú pláž dostal? To sa pokúšal utopiť? Samovraždu tu nemali už pekne dlho...</p><p>John sa staral o pacienta a pobehoval po ordinácií, chystal si všetko potrebné. Práve bol pri skrinke s liekmi a Greg si všimol, že na chvíľu stuhol, ruky mu akoby bezmocne klesli k bokom. </p><p>"Nie to nie...ona...<em>doriti!</em>" zanadával potichu.</p><p>"Nemal by som zavolať Mary? " spýtal sa Greg opatrne. " Ja tu nie som veľmi užitočný, ale ona by mohla... "</p><p>"Nie," odmietol Watson rázne. Zobral z poličky jednu z nádobiek s priesvitnou tekutinou a potom sa otočil k stolu, aby lepšie videl. Vybral sterilnú ihlu, injekciu a potom nádobku zdvihol k lampe, aby do stiekačky natiahol správne množstvo. "Len chvíľku..."</p><p>Odkráčal k pacientovi a ihlu mu vpravil do žily. Potom sa presvedčil, že je dobre prikrytý dekou a novou fóliou a znovu sa vrátil ku Gregovi. Rukávy košele mal vyhrnuté a v tvári sústredený výraz. Založil si ruky v boku, pery tvorili len tenkú čiarku. Akoby zvažoval čo povedať.</p><p>"Pozrite, Greg...chcem vás o niečo požiadať. Viem, že sa to možno bude priečiť vášmu presvedčeniu, ale je to dôležité. Chcem, aby ste o tom, čo sa tu dnes stalo, nikomu nehovorili. Nikomu, rozumiete? Ani Molly Hooperovej, Andersonovi, alebo - ak by k tomu prišlo ani Mary Morstanovej. Viem, že máte pre ňu slabosť, ale toto je záležitosť života a smrti, rozumiete? O jedno vás však chcem požiadať-"</p><p>Greg zdvihol obočie, ale prikývol.</p><p>„O čo ide?“</p><p>„ Mary Morstanová nesmie opustiť tento ostrov.“</p><p>„Mám ju zatknúť?“</p><p>„Nie, to nie,“ zdvihol ruky Watson.</p><p>„ Len prosím, dohliadnite na ňu.“</p><p>Greg zovrel pery do úzkej linky. Veľmi chcel zistiť o čo tu do pekla ide, ale nechcel sa vypytovať, keď tu niekto bojoval o život. Pozrel na duchovného, ktorý bol bledý ako smrť.</p><p>" Prežije to?" spýtal sa miesto odpovede.</p><p>John na neho tiež pozrel.</p><p>" Dúfam v to. Zajtra večer by mal byť na tom lepšie. Dám vám vedieť. Ale znovu vás žiadam, Greg - nikomu o tom nehovorte. Zaplietli sme sa zrejme do niečoho, čo nie je naša vec. Teraz však nemám kapacitu na to, aby som to dnes znovu preberal. A mám prácu..." dodal unavene a znovu pozrel na lôžko v kúte.</p><p>Greg nevedomosť omínala ako zubný kaz, ako kamienok v topánke. Nechcel však doktora zaťažovať svojimi domnienkami - teraz šlo o to, udržať toho človeka nažive. </p><p>Keď sa vrátil do svojho domu, pomaly začalo svitať. Nevedel, či to bol len účinok prebdenej noci, ale mal pocit, že medzi ním a Watsonom prebehla nejaká linka porozumenia v tejto veci, i keď nahlas to nevyslovil ani jeden z nich. <em>Otca Benedicta sa niekto pokúsil zabiť. A pravdepodobne to bola Mary. </em></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sherlocka prebudil lúč slnka dopadajúci do ordinácie cez malé okno v zadnej stene. <em>Popoludnie. Skôr k večeru. </em>Ležal na starom nemocničnom lôžku v rohu, do žily mu kvapkal fyziologický roztok a látkový záves bol odhrnutý, takže mal výhľad na celú miestnosť. Za stolom v kresle polosedel, pololežal doktor Watson...<em>John. </em>Sherlock náhle pocítil správnosť tejto situácie...mohol by sa pokojne zobudiť v nebi (nepravdepodobné) a cítil by sa sklamaný. Johnove vlasy pozlatilo popoludňajšie slnko, tvár si opieral o ruku, ktorá čoskoro skĺzne z operadla, ústa pootvorené. Vyzeral vyčerpaný. </p><p>Pozvoľna k nemu prichádzali spomienky na posledný večer. Mary...loď. More. Temnota. Odliv bol v ten večer nízky a more pokojné. <em>Musel sa však snažiť prežiť, musel bojovať...</em>slané vlny akoby odplavili všetky spomienky, vysiľujúce tempá i to, ako klesal ku dnu, pomaly a neodvratne - ako ho John našiel? </p><p>Doktorov lakeť skĺzol z opierky a on sa zobudil. Všimol si, že aj Sherlock sa prebral. Ihneď vstal a prisunul si stoličku k jeho posteli. Zaškrípala po podlahe a Sherlock mal pocit, akoby mu niekto vrazil do ucha rozžeravený kutáč.</p><p>" Ako sa cítiš?" spýtal sa John a jeho a iracionálne potešilo, že viac ako doktora v jeho tóne počul <em>Johna. </em></p><p>" Nie je to moja hviezdna hodinka..."</p><p>" Cítiš sa na to, povedať mi čo sa stalo? Lebo predpokladám, že pokus o samovraždu to nebol, hoci to tak malo vyzerať."</p><p>"Malo?"</p><p>"Našiel som ťa na pobreží, vyplavilo ťa more. Bol si hlboko podchladený a v bezvedomí. A nadrogovaný morfiom."</p><p>Sherlock chcel niečo odvetiť, ale potom sa zamračil. Ak to bola dedukcia, tak potom na milimeter presná.</p><p>"Ako to vieš?"</p><p>" Chýbalo mi tu-" mávol jednoducho rukou k skrinke s liekmi. " Dostal si Naxolon a zdá sa, že to zabralo," spojil ruky John a oprel si o ne bradu, skúmavo si Sherlocka prezeral. Ten bez slova prikývol.</p><p>"Prečo si mi nepovedal, že sa ťa Mary pokúša zabiť?"</p><p>Cítil sa zahltený informáciami, ktoré k sebe nesedeli. <em>Morfium...pobrežie...John...</em></p><p>"Ako si to vedel?" spýtal sa nelogicky. "Ako si vedel, kde ma hľadať."</p><p>"Bola to náhoda, šťastná náhoda v nešťastí, musím povedať," pokrčil ramenami John. "Bol som na ceste z fary, kde som mimochodom našiel veľmi nelichotivý list na rozlúčku. Našiel som ťa asi na polceste k mestečku. Možno sa pýtaš, prečo som za tebou vôbec šiel, tak neskoro v noci. I keď isté dôvody by sa našli," uškrnul sa.</p><p>"To by zaujímalo, áno." </p><p>" Sherlock, prečo si mi nepovedal, že Mycroft je tvoj brat?"</p><p>Akoby mu vlepil facku.</p><p>" A odkiaľ ty poznáš Mycrofta- <em>zasraného-</em>Holmesa?"</p><p>Chvíľu na seba hľadeli, snažili sa urobiť si poriadok v tom zmätku. Nakoniec John pomaly prikývol. "Fajn, takže myslím, že je čas, aby sme k sebe začali byť celkom úprimní." </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Greg Lestrade po troch hodinách spánku ležal v posteli, počúval, ako na okno bubnuje dážď a sledoval, ako pribúda matného svetla. Nočná príhoda sa mu nesnívala. A ani to, ako ho doktor Watson požiadal, nech nikomu nič nehovorí. Mary sa podľa všetkého pokúsila otca Benedicta zavraždiť - aspoň to si myslel doktor, ktorý o celej tej veci zrejme vedel viac než Greg. Nemohol tú informáciu prehltnúť. <em>Mary, </em>jeho dávna láska, sa pokúsila niekoho zabiť a zrejme by jej to aj vyšlo, nebiť doktora v správny čas na správnom mieste. Prečo by také niečo robila? Čo majú tí dvaja spoločné? <em>Potom si však spomenul. </em>Pred piatimi rokmi – v čase, keď sem prišiel otec Benedict, doviezli sem aj jedno rakvu – a v nej bol Maryin brat. <em>To </em>je to záhadné spojivko? <em>Richard Brook?</em></p><p>Nakoniec vstal, obliekol sa a vyrazil do kancelárie. Keby ostal zavretý doma, naisto by sa zbláznil. Na svoje prekvapenie v práci narazil na Molly.</p><p>" Čo tu robíš, vieš, že je víkend?"</p><p>Molly pozrela von oknom a potom znovu na Grega, akoby to bol zlý vtip.</p><p>" A ty?"</p><p>"Pýtal som sa prvý a som tvoj šéf."</p><p>"Triedim fotky a staré dokumenty. Dolu v archíve, vyzerá to tam hrozne."</p><p>Naozaj, keď sa jej prizrel pozornejšie, všimol si, že má hnedý sveter špinavý od prachu a vo vlasoch pavučiny. Stisol pery do úzkej linky. Molly bola na tomto prekliatom ostrove osamelá, presne tak ako on. Nemala v sobotu nič lepšie na práci, len ju stráviť v suteréne policajnej stanice pri práci s dávno zabudnutými prípadmi tohoto nudného mestečka. Mal by byť na ňu milší.</p><p>"Urobila som kávu."</p><p>"Rovnako horúca a hnusná ako vždy?" usmial sa a veľmi sa snažil, aby to vyznelo láskavo. Prikývla, ale všimol si, že pohľadom pátra v jeho tvári.</p><p>"Príliš som sa nevyspal, mám oči ako baset," priznal. </p><p>Uškrnula sa. " Dokončím tú pivnicu hrôzy a potom sa za tebou stavím. Môžeme skočiť na obed, alebo tak." <br/>Pri posledných slovách uhla pohľadom a už jej nebolo.</p><p>Greg si v kuchynke poslúžil kávou, ktorú uvarila (ešte stále horúca, vďaka ti Molly) a odniesol si ju do kancelárie, kde sa zavrel. Netušil, ako dlho to bude trvať, ale dnes večer mal rande s Mary a nechcel tam ísť nepripravený. Kým sa spustil jeho prehistorický počítač, pustil rádio a naladil tam nejakú neškodnú stanicu. Vonku neprestávalo mrholiť, ale k večeru sa možno vyčasí. Bol čas dať sa do práce. Času bolo málo, ale on vedel, po akej stope sa má vydať.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>John mu prehodil cez ramená svoj starý župan a keď vychádzali z ordinácie, podopieral ho. Sherlockovi neušlo, ako sa ostražito rozhliadol dolu po ulici, ale bolo to zbytočné - boli sami. Zaviedol ho do svojho skromného a tmavého doktorského bytu a usadil na starej pohovke. Keď cez neho prehodil deku a dal sa do rozkladania ohňa v kozube, Sherlock pozoroval jeho napäté ramená a sústredenú tvár.</p><p>" Myslel som si, že ma chceš zabiť." Nevedel, ako inak pokračovať v tejto divnej konverzácií, ktorá začala asi pred hodinou.</p><p>"Čo prosím?" otočil sa John. Pod rukami sa rozhárali malé plamienky.</p><p>" Myslel som si, že si prišiel s Mary. Pomôcť jej."</p><p>John sa uchechtol zavrtel hlavou a potom sa znovu otočil ku krbu.</p><p>"Nemôžem uveriť, že Mycroft, <em>Mycroft, </em>ktorý vždy myslí na každú jednu kravinu, ktorou človeku môže uškodiť, nepreveril niekoho, kto mal so mnou pracovať. Keď už bol taký všetečný a nasadil ma sem kvôli <em>tebe,</em>" vstal a oprášil si nohavice. </p><p>" Načo robiť veci jednoducho," poznamenal Sherlock.</p><p>John odišiel do kuchyne pripraviť čaj a podľa lomozu aj nejaké občerstvenie. Teraz, keď o sebe vedeli oveľa viac než pred dvoma dňami sa medzi nimi rozprestrela zvláštna nedôvera. Akoby boli dvaja agenti na opačných póloch. Paradox. To s vami spraví, ak sa zapletiete s Mycroftom Holmesom. Slabšie povahy to zničí.</p><p>" Čo si vlastne robil v Londýne?"</p><p>John stál vo dverách s podnosom, na ktorom mal naloženú čajovú kanvicu, šálky a sendviče.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Pracoval si pre Mycrofta?" John položil podnos na kávový stolík pred Sherlocka. Nemohol sa rozhodnúť, či je hladný, ale šálku čaju by si dal. </p><p>"Bol som detektívny konzultant."</p><p>"Čo si bol?" uškrnul sa John, vzal jablko a krájal ho na malé kúsky. Sherlocka tá starostlivosť takmer zdrvila.</p><p>" Riešil som zločiny. Nielen tie Richardove, aj keď za väčšinou stál on..." </p><p>John prikývol a ponúkol mu kúsok jablka. Vzal si ho.</p><p>"Ale nakoniec ťa aj tak zničil."</p><p>"Taký bol plán. Preto som skončil tu. Nemohol som ostať v meste, kde si každý myslí, že všetko, čo som kedy urobil bol podvod. Čokoľvek som povedal, bola lož."</p><p>John stisol pery a prikývol. Aj Sherlock si uvedomoval, že ich vzťah bol od začiatku presne takýto, ale nekomentoval to.</p><p>"Mycroft ti nemohol pomôcť? Veď vďaka tebe ste nakoniec Richarda dostali."</p><p> " Bol to proces. Rátam, že teraz som už čistý."</p><p>"Prečo si sa teda nevrátil?"</p><p>"Premýšľal som o tom. Ale potom si sa objavil ty. A Mary."</p><p>Neprezradil Johnovi, že ďalšia vec, o ktorej premýšľal bola samovražda. </p><p>John prikývol, nalial si šálku čaju a oprel sa do kresla. Chvíľku sedeli v tichosti, načúvali zvuku tlejúcej rašeliny v kozube. </p><p>" Čo s ňou spravíme? S Mary."</p><p>"<em>My?</em>"</p><p>"Či chcem, alebo nie, som do tej veci zapletený. A sám nič nezmôžeš, ani keby si chcel. Buď rád, že nemáš horúčku. Si slabý ako mucha," uchechtol sa John, čo bolo podľa Sherlockovho názoru ďaleko za hranicami lekárskej etiky. Ale mal pravdu - ledva sa držal na nohách.  Vzal si čaj, ale podšálka sa mu rozstriasla v rukách, takže spôsobil rušivé <em>staccato. </em> </p><p>" Čo chceš robiť? Zavoláme Mycroftovi...?"</p><p>"Ani náhodou!"</p><p>"Pravda, nezavolal si mu ani vtedy, keď si si myslel, že si na teba najala bývalého armádneho zabijaka..." podotkol John, ale nebol v tom ani kúsok trpkosti. "Tak potom?"</p><p>" Nechaj ma premýšľať," odvetil Sherlock a oprel si hlavu o operadlo gauča. V obývačke začínalo byť príjemné teplo a tento deň bol celkom namáhavý, aj keď vezme do úvahy, že bol hore len pár hodín. Niektoré slabšie povahy by povedali, že dostal druhú šancu...ale to už pomaličky odplával od brehov vedomia a zahalil ho milosrdný spánok. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prespal takmer ďalších desať hodín. John si medzitým zdriemol v kresle, upratal v kuchyni a pripravil si kúpeľ. Počas neho si veľmi živo predstavoval, aké by to bolo, keby v tejto priestrannej vani bol Sherlock s ním a z horúcej vody by mu trčali len kostnaté kolená. Predstavoval si jeho mokré vlnité vlasy a tvár - usmieval sa, bol ako malý chlapec, zvláštne, ale v Johnovych predstavách bol Sherlock vždy bezprostredný, takmer detinsky nevinný - bola to projekcia jeho vlastných komplexov, alebo nahliadol za fasádu, ktorú si ten <em>takzvaný duchovný </em>okolo seba vybudoval? Nevedel. Tak či onak, boli to vzrušujúce predstavy, od prvej chvíle, či už bol kňazom alebo nie, John o ňom zmýšľal chlípne. Nad tým slovom sa uškrnul a ponoril sa, aby si zmyl penu z vlasov. Keď sa znovu vynoril a otvoril oči, naľakal sa tak, že sa takmer utopil. Sherlock medzitým nečujne vstúpil do kúpeľne a teraz nehybne stál nad ním, v jeho župane, tvár otlačená od vankúša a vlasy strapaté. Sám by potreboval sprchu.</p><p>"Kriste, nemôžeš klopať?" potriasol hlavou John, aby dostal vodu z uší, ako mokrý pes.</p><p>"Nie som zvyknutý," odvetil Sherlock a tým to bolo akože vybavené. Kľakol si vedľa vane a ponoril ruku do vody, v ktorej sa John kúpal. Bolo v tom niečo zvláštne intímne, aj keď John vzal do úvahy, že mal penis tohoto muža v ústach. Len čo na to pomyslel, jeho vlastný začal tuhnúť.</p><p>Sherlock sa pod vodou dotkol pokožky na jeho predlaktí a aj napriek tomu, aká bola voda horúca, Johnovi nabehli zimomriavky. Prstami pokračoval po jeho ruke hore, až k ramenu a zjazvenému tkanivu po guľke. Zľahka ho pohladil.<br/>" Zranili ťa pri výkone služby? Keď si niekoho ošetroval?"</p><p>John prikývol. " Vlastne sa to stalo až keď som pracoval pre tvojho brata. Navždy to zničilo moje vyhliadky pracovať na nejakej drahej klinike a upravovať čo príroda napáchala na britskej smotánke,“ uškrnul sa. „Na druhú stranu ma vďaka tomu doviedol aj k tebe.“</p><p>"Neznášam, keď sa do všetkého pletie," poznamenal Sherlock a prešiel dlaňou na Johnovu hruď. Zdvihol oči a stretol sa s jeho pohľadom.</p><p>"Toto mu vyšlo nie?" odvetil potichu John, jeho slová rušilo len čerenie vody vo vani.</p><p>Sherlock sa neusmial, ale vrásky v kútikoch jeho očí sa maličko prehĺbili. Naklonil sa a pobozkal Johna na vlhké pery. Jeho ruka medzitým skĺzla po Johnovom bruchu až medzi jeho nohy, kde jeho vták už stál v pozore. Zalapal po dychu, keď po ňom Sherlock prešiel svojimi ohybnými prstami. Pritlačil a uvoľnil, skĺzol po semenníkoch k hrádzi a potom zase späť. Johnovi padla hlava a na keramike vane to zadunelo.<br/>"Och Bože..."</p><p>"Skoro," odvetil Sherlock s úškrnom a s námahou sa postavil. " Čakám ťa v posteli," dodal arogantne, keď John v šoku z toho, že to nebude mať pokračovanie, otvoril oči.<br/>Spŕška vulgarizmov, ktorá nasledovala, musela byť počuť až dolu v Sherrinforde.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p><br/>Sherlock dobre vedel, že ešte z toho nie je vonku. Lenže samotný fakt, že <em>to </em>prežil, mu vlieval do žíl novú krv. Nemal by sa cítiť sklamaný? Sám o tom premýšľal a nie raz - uistil by sa, že ho vlny odnesú ďaleko na more a tam by sa spoľahol na starú dobrú zbraň. <em>To by si chcel skončiť ako Richard? </em>ozval sa v jeho hlave, keď si líhal do Johnovej postele. Bol to Johnov hlas - to on ho vyviedol z temnoty. Jeho nasledoval, keď blúdil niekde medzi životom a smrťou a za sebou počul len ozveny starých bolestí a hriechov. Rozhodol sa ísť za ním. Bože, nepoznal ho, ale veril mu, že ho dokáže voviesť znovu do života. Je to možné? </p><p>Začul jeho kroky na schodoch. Vyzliekol si župan a prikryl sa. John sa objavil vo dverách. Mal na sebe len osušku okolo bokov a pokožka bola ešte vlhká z kúpeľa, rovnako ako vlasy. <em>Bude to iné, teraz to bude iné. </em>Žiadne ukradnuté chvíľky na fare, žiadne kradmé vzdychy a neistota drviaca jeho srdce, keď s ním John nebol. Toto bolo ozajstné a bolo to ozajstné tak, ako by to s Richardom nikdy nedokázal - jeho vždy zahaľovala faloš a lži, niekde v ňom pretekala hlboká temná rieka, ktorá podmývala - pomaly ale isto, Sherlockov <em>Palác mysle. </em>Richard nikdy nebol skutočne <em>nahý.</em> Naopak John mu neváhal priniesť svoje srdce na podnose. Sherlock ho mohol hodiť do mixéra a zapnúť ho, ale on to riziko s radosťou podstúpil. Kvôli nemu - kvôli Sherlockovi.</p><p>" Cítiš sa dobre?" spýtala sa silueta polonahého muža vo dverách. Napoly doktora - napoly Johna - <em>milenca.</em></p><p>"Je mi fajn." Nikdy mu nebolo lepšie. </p><p>John prikývol a kráčal k posteli, osuška spadla na zem. I on si bol iste dobre vedomý toho, o čo tu ide. Sherlock to vycítil z jeho pohybov - neboli už také sebaisté, ako keď ho hladil, keď sa mu snažil spôsobiť slasť, cieľavedomo šiel za jeho orgazmom.</p><p>Jeho telo - o toľko statnejšie než Sherlockovo sa natiahlo vedľa neho. Vonku bolo počuť príboj a v prízemí hralo rádio-</p><p>Otočil sa k nemu a sledoval tmu, v ktorej tušil jeho oči. V tejto tme sa nebál. Natiahol ruku a pohladil Johna po tvári. Strniska sa zatiaľ nezbavil. Pokračoval na bradu, po hrdle do úžľabiny medzi jeho kľúčnymi kosťami a potom k ramenu, kde pod bruškami prstov zacítil zjazvené tkanivo. <em>Bez tohoto by si tu nebol. Vďaka ti za to, bezmenný strelec z púšte.</em></p><p>John mu dotyky oplácal, prešiel svojou rukou po jeho perách a po lícnej kosti. Sherlock sa naklonil prvý. John vydýchol nosom, keď mu vnútil svoje pery, vplietol prsty do Sherlockovych vlasov na zátylku. Nevedomky sa k nemu pod prikrývkou privinul, stehná sa dotkli stehien, penis sa obtrel o penis.</p><p>"<em>Och kurva,</em>" zanadával John, keď sa ich ústa oddelili. "Keby si vedel, čo so mnou robíš." Ruky však zo zadnej časti Sherlockovho krku nepúšťal. </p><p>"Čo s tebou robím?" spýtal sa Sherlock temne a posunul sa nad mierne prekvapeného Johna. Obtrel svoj penis o ten jeho, spúšťal sa dolu a cítil vlhko, keď svojou špičkou skĺzol po Johnovych semenníkoch k jeho hrádzi a vyvinul tam mierny tlak - dostatočný na to, aby sa Johnove viečka zachveli a zatvorili. Hlava mu padla späť na vankúš, odhalil hrdlo - výhľad na jeho poskakujúci ohryzok bol veľavravný.</p><p>"No tak John, čo s tebou robím, hm?" dožadoval sa Sherlock odpovede, zatiaľ čo sa svojimi bedrami obtieral o tie Johnove.</p><p>" Ničíš ma," zalapal John po dychu a pevne zovrel Sherlockove paže. Potom náhle jednou rukou strhol z ich tiel prikrývku a bojovne vystrčil bradu a rovnako dobyvačne vysunul boky.</p><p>"No tak, ukáž, čo vieš-" dlane sa vrátili späť a zovreli Sherlockov zadok. Pritom stihol zdvihnúť hlavu a jemne ho uhryznúť do krku. Sherlockove ruky zatiaľ blúdili po jeho rebrách k bedrovým kostiam a späť. Posúval sa nižšie a nižšie, bozkával každý centimeter vzdialenosti medzi Johnovou bradou a jeho rozkrokom, kam neochvejne mieril. Vo vlasoch pocítil Johnove prsty, najprv ho hladili, ale v momente, keď sa Sherlockove pery dotkli jeho vtáka, pevne ho zovreli. Chvíľu sa pohrával s jeho špičkou a potom ho pohltil tak hlboko, ako sa len odvažoval, vydávajúc hrdelný zvuk. Cítil, ako sa Johnove stehná chvejú a v krátkej prestávke  si ich prehodil cez svoje ramená. Chcel mu oplatiť každú sekundu slasti, ktorú ponúkol John jemu na chladnej fare, keď ešte ich sex mal príchuť zakázaného ovocia. Sherlock si myslel, že keď vyjde pravda najavo, začne sa nudiť, ale opak bol pravdou. Sloboda nebola nudná.</p><p>S každým prírazom sa jeho hrdlo uvoľňovalo a John zúfalo zavzdychal.</p><p>"Počkaj, dosť- lebo nevydržím-" podarilo sa mu dostať slová z vyschnutého hrdla a zovrel stehná pevnejšie, takže ich chĺpky pošteklili Sherlocka na ušiach. </p><p>" O to ide, nie?" uškrnul sa, pomaly sa zdvihol, takže Johnove nohy klesli na jeho bedrá. Posunul si ho vyššie a kochal sa pohľadom na jeho trup, široké ramená a paže zdvihnuté hore, zvierajúce vankúš pod hlavou. V tvári mal odzbrojujúci výraz - skoro <em>nevinný. </em>Sherlock si strčil dve prsty do úst a potom ich - navhlčené - vrátil tam, kde ich John túžil mať: pomaly nimi zakrúžil okolo jeho otvoru, zatiaľ čo palcom dráždil hrádzu. John najprv silno zavrel oči, ale potom sa natiahol - a veľmi sa snažil, aby nestratil kontakt so všetečnými prstami - aby vybral zo zásuvky nočného stolíka lubrikant a hodil ho bez slova po Sherlockovi. </p><p>" Ty si zviera," zavrčal, keď si Sherlock štedro potrel prsty a vrátil sa k Johnovmu zadku, aby bolestivo pomaly pokračoval v jeho príprave. Keď sa Johnovi zadrhol dych v hrdle, vedel, že narazil na jeho prostatu. Masáž trvala krátko, ale Sherlock by sa na Johnovom mieste už asi štveral hore stenami a žobral o úľavu. </p><p>"Už to bude," zašepkal upokojujúco, pohladil Johna po podbrušku, jednou rukou ho pridržal pod kolenom a druhou pevne zovrel svoj penis pri koreni, aby mohol do neho ľahko vstúpiť. Slasť ho prestúpila ako <em>Svetlo večné, </em> a dvakrát skusmo prirazil, aby si našiel ten správny uhol. John vydal nádherne bezbranný zvuk a tak pridal, oboch ich uvrhol do pôžitkárskeho tempa tvoreného jeho bokmi, Johnovym zadkom a Sherlockovou rukou na jeho penise. <em>Tie hodiny hudby sa predsa len vyplatili, </em>pomyslel si omámene, keď pocítil vzadu na chrbte zimomriavky a vedel, že sa každú chvíľu urobí. Zo všetkých síl držal oči otvorené, chcel sa <em>pri tom </em>pozerať na Johna, ako sa zvíja v extáze, ale kŕč, ktorý ním v okamihu orgazmu preletel ako blesk, ho donútil stisnúť viečka, zuby i päsť, v ktorom zvieral Johnov penis, ktorý práve ejakuloval - a jediné čo si bol cez tú hmlu schopný uvedomiť, bolo vlhko, ktoré pocítil na svojom bruchu. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Po prelustrovaní všetkých starých policajných vestníkov, ktoré nikoho nezaujímali, pretože zločinnosť odohrávajúca sa na pevnine – a tobôž v Londýne – bola niečím úplne iným ako zločinnosť na týchto malých ostrovoch, kde každý každého poznal. Mysleli si to aj nadriadení seržantov akým bol aj Greg, pretože akonáhle sa stalo niečo vážnejšie, poslali vyšetrovateľov z Glasgowa, Edinburghu prípadne Inverness.</p><p>Blahorečil digitalizácií, v číslach za posledných desať rokov sa dokonca dalo vyhľadávať fulltextovo, takže sa nemusel prehrabávať horami balastu ako štatistiky a novelizácie zákonov. Nakoniec našiel, čo hľadal – Richard Brook, brat Mary Morstanovej rodenej Brookovej, odišiel zo Sherrinfordu, aby študoval v Londýne na univerzite. Štúdiu sa však zrejme nevenoval – pred šiestimi rokmi, muselo to byť krátko pred jeho smrťou, naozaj okázalým spôsobom znepríjemňoval život Scotland Yardu. Správy referovali o vlámaní do Toweru, kybernetickej kriminalite a vydieraní. Vôbec sa svojim životom netajil – pózoval na fotografiách prevzatých z miestnej tlače, nízky, tmavý severan v obleku na mieru a slnečnými okuliarmi.</p><p>Gregovi vírili v hlave nepríjemné otázky – akým spôsobom to súvisí priamo s Mary? Ba čo viac, ako je do toho zapletený otec Benedict? Potom si to však všimol – zrnitá fotografia zachytávala na schodoch pred nejakým súdom Brooka, ktorý sa vyhrieval v bleskoch fotoaparátov a trochu ďalej, za ním, schádzal po schodoch oveľa vyšší muž, ktorý na neho práve hádzal zamračený pohľad – i jeho prenasledovalo pár reportérov. Fotografia nebola príliš kvalitná, ale nepochyboval o tom, kto to je. V článku sa o otcovi Benedictovi, ani o nikom, kto by mal s Richardom Brookom – ktorý si v tom čase hovoril <em>James Moriarty, </em>spolupracovať. Bol na súde ako svedok? A prečo to bol on, kto nakoniec priviezol Brookovo telo sem, aby ho tu pochoval?</p><p>Začínala ho bolieť hlava a tak vytiahol zo zásuvky fľašku whisky a jeden pohár. O Brokovej – <em>Moriartyho- </em>smrti referovala len krátka noticka asi rok potom. Malo ísť o samovraždu, ale záhadná správa nepopisovala žiadne ďalšie okolnosti toho činu. Kde bola v tom čase Mary? A prečo neprišla ani na bratov pohreb? Prečo sa tu ukázala takmer po piatich rokoch, z ničoho nič a – podľa doktora Watsona – sa pokúsila kňaza zavraždiť? Myslela si snáď, že on môže za Richardovu smrť? <em>Nič len dohady, žiadne dôkazy. </em>Niečo tu nehralo a Grega veľmi svrbeli prsty, aby nezavolal doktorovi, či už je otec Benedict pri vedomí, aby ho mohol vypočuť. Potom mu však napadlo niečo lepšie. Zdvihol slúchadlo a vytočil iné číslo.</p><p> </p><p>Bolo asi pol siedmej, keď sa Mary objavila na policajnej stanici. Mala na sebe fialové šaty, trochu prikrátke a vlasy mala upravené do romantických blond vlniek. Rozhodne chcela zapôsobiť - a Gregovi skoro spadla brada, keď ju zbadal vo dverách svojej kancelárie. Na sekundu jeho mozog nebol schopný vnútiť mu informáciu, že táto žena má za sebou (možno!) jeden pokus o vraždu. Naopak, Gregovo libido zrejme bolo toho názoru, že ju to robí ešte príťažlivejšou. Najradšej by sa prefackal, ale to by pôsobilo detinsky. Teraz bol čas, aby bol dospelý.</p><p>Naplánoval túto schôdzku s úmyslom zistiť o Mary čo sa len dá - a musel k nej pristupovať opatrne, ako k podozrivej.</p><p>"Mary, som rád, že si prišla."</p><p>Usmiala sa na neho svojim líščím úsmevom. Teraz, keď vedel, čo je zač, už mu neprišiel taký bezprostredný a milý. </p><p>"Budeme večerať kávu a šišky tu na stanici?" spýtala sa a neisto sa rozhliadla po jeho zapratanej kancelárií. Bola rozkošná...<em>bola by rozkošná. Keby sa nepokúsila zavraždiť miestneho farára ty idiot. </em></p><p>"Nie, to by som ti neurobil," usmial sa svojim najšarmantnejším úsmevom, ktorý si pamätal ešte z čias, keď randil so svojou exmanželkou. Trochu mu na tvári skysol, ale dúfal, že to nepostrehla. Jej šaty mali odhalené ramená a keď k nej pristúpil zacítil parfém s vôňou orgovánu. <em>Očarujúca. </em>Svoj obdiv nemusel hrať a ona sa v ňom vyhrievala ako v lúčoch slnka.</p><p>"Tak kam pôjdeme? K Trom babizniam?"</p><p>"Nie, na <em>Babizne</em> sú tvoje šaty príliš krásne. Rezervoval som stôl u Líšky a píšťalky."</p><p>U líšky a píšťalky bol vychytený podnik - pre zazobanejších turistov, miestni tam takmer nechodili, ale teraz, keď začala sezóna mal každý večer plno.</p><p>Mary uznanlivo vykrivila pery a mykla obočím. </p><p>"Len si vezmem kabát a môžeme ísť." Jeho šedý plášť sa skrýval pod hŕbou starých novín, ktoré si sem dovliekol z archívu.</p><p>"Greg, chceš ešte tie výstrižky z dvetisíceho..." Molly, ktorá niesla stoh papierov zviazaných v tvrdých kartónových doskách sa zasekla uprostred vety, keď uvidela v kancelárií svojho šéfa stáť najstrojenú Mary.</p><p>"Ach, ahoj Mary," pozdravila ju veselo, ale Greg postrehol, že v tom chýba jej klasická srdečnosť. Neprestala domŕzať a tak jej napokon vyklopil, na čom pracuje. Chcela sa na tom podieľať aktívnejšie, ale to jej zatrhol - ale i tak s ním ostala na stanici celú minulú noc a celý dnešný deň, aby mu pomáhala. Drahá, sladká Molly - vedľa Mary vyzerala ako chudobná príbuzná. Tak veľmi sa nudila, nemala na víkendové večery lepší program ako pomáhať šéfovi s jeho obskúrnym prípadom, do ktorého je navyše osobne namočený? </p><p>"Ahoj Molly," odzravila Mary plocho a znovu sa s úsmevom otočila ku Gregovi, akoby Molly nebola viac než slúžka. Trochu ho z toho bodlo pri srdci, ale to už mal na sebe kabát a bol čas vypadnúť.</p><p>"Tak my už pôjdeme. Molly, maj sa," usmial sa na ňu a ona mu úsmev - trochu smutne oplatila. Mary nič z toho nepostrehla.</p><p>"Bavte sa, " zaznelo do ticha, keď sa za nimi zavreli vchodové dvere budovy. </p><p> </p><p>U líšky a píšťalky bolo takmer plno. Na stoloch boli snehobiele ľanové obrusy a krištáľové poháre, v pozadí hrala nevtieravá hudba a na ich miesto ich odprevadili <em>maitre d´. </em>Greg tu bol len pár krát - asi tri krát s exmanželkou na večeri a štyri alebo päťkrát služobne. Videl kuchyňu, takže dnes zrejme nezaváha a dá si rybu alebo homára. </p><p>Keď sa usadili, svetlo vysokých bielych sviečok vrhlo na Mary veľmi lichotivé svetlo.</p><p>„ Vďaka, že si to navrhla, Mary. Konečne urobíme toto-“ urobil rukou neurčité gesto do priestoru medzi nimi, „- poriadne.“</p><p>Žiarivo sa usmiala.</p><p>„Vďaka, že si ma pozval,“ odvetila dvorne.</p><p>"A ak to zahŕňa víno a dobré jedlo, som za," dodala a prestrela si na lono obrúsok. Greg musel žasnúť nad jej schopnosťou vyzerať milo a nevinne. A žasol aj nad svojou slepotou. Vždy si zakladal na tom, že grázla odhalil už od pohľadu. Lenže ak bola Mary zločinec, bola iná liga, než v akej hral Greg. Bola úplne iný <em>šport.</em> </p><p>Čašník im práve doniesol jednálne lístky a odplával. Mary otvorila ten svoj a nezaujato si v ňom čítala.</p><p>„Budeme pokračovať v rozhovore, ktorý sme nedávno začali na stanici?“ spýtala sa.</p><p>„ Nechcel som vyzvedať,“ ospravedlnil sa znovu Greg.</p><p>„To nič, ale vieš ako to chodí vo väčších mestách – pár jobov tu a tam, kým som sa uchytila ako sestra. A ty?“</p><p>„Nepohol som sa odtiaľto,“ odvetil Greg a pohľadom prebehol po interiéri reštaurácie. „Ale stihol som sa oženiť, mať dve deti i rozviesť sa.“</p><p>Maryine oči sa rozšírili.</p><p>„Čo, myslela si si, že skončím ako starý mládenec neschopný si oprať a budem živý len z krabicového jedla?“ usmial sa. Teraz od toho nebol práve vzdialený. Keby prihodil na vrch fľašu whisky, bolo by to takmer presné.</p><p>Rozosmiala sa, až sa pár hostí otočilo. „ No, priznám sa, že mi to raz alebo dvakrát napadlo.“</p><p>Greg ju po očku sledoval ponad svoje <em>menu. </em></p><p>"Aké to bolo v nemocnici? Stavím sa, že tam bol väčší zhon, než tu u doktora Watsona."</p><p>"To áno, a oveľa viac postrelených," uškrnula sa. "Myslím, že si dám biele víno a kura na smotane. Objednáš mi prosím?"</p><p>S tými slovami vstala a odišla na toaletu. Greg sledoval jej zadok, kým nezmizla z dohľadu. Odolal nutkaniu zdvihnúť telefón a zavolať Watsonovi, aby sa spýtal ako sa má otec Benedict, len aby si pripomenul, prečo je tu. Medzitým však prišiel čašník, aby prevzal ich objednávky. </p><p>Mary sa objavila onedlho, nos prepudrovaný a na sebe čerstvú dávku parfumu. Bude to ešte dlhý večer. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Bolo asi pol jedenástej, keď sa ozvalo klopanie na dvere. <em>Niečo urgentné, </em>prebleslo Johnovi ospalou mysľou, ale to už jeho svalová pamäť zariadila, aby bol hore, oblečený v župane schádzal dolu schodmi. Sherlocka ten buchot zo spánku ani najmenej nevyrušil. Bol už v chodbe, keď sa znovu ozvalo naliehavé klopanie. </p><p>"Áno, už idem - idem!" zakričal a rozsvietil, aby sa v tej tme neprizabil. </p><p>Vonku stála Molly Hooperová, a nervózne si trela ruky. Lampa nad dverami vrhala na jej tvár strašidelné svetlo, takže jej oči vyzerali dve tmavé studne, ale John by sa stavil, že všetko, čo sa v nich skrýva je len strach a obava.</p><p>"Čo sa deje Molly, je niekto zranený? Prečo si nevolala?"</p><p>"Zdalo sa mi lepšie prísť - je, je to trochu komplikované-"</p><p>"No tak - poď ďalej, poď," uhol, aby mohla vojsť a zavrel za ňou dvere.</p><p>" Dáš si najprv čaj, alebo je nutné to vyklopiť hneď?" usmial sa na ňu, keď si sadla v obývačke do jedného z ošúchaných kresiel a nervózne sa obzerala.  </p><p>"Asi si ho dám," odvetila neisto a neprestávala si trieť ruky. </p><p>"No tak," chytil ju za ne John. "Ak nejde niekomu o život, tak nejde o..."</p><p>"Práveže ide!" vyhŕkla náhle. "Zabudnite na ten čaj," zavrtela rýchlo hlavou, až jej vrkoč hnedých vlasov poskočil.</p><p>John si sadol do kresla oproti nej. "Komu ide o život?" </p><p>Sherlock v Johnovom tričku a pyžamových nohaviciach práve kráčal dolu zo schodov a vlasy mu stáli na všetky strany. Molly otvorila ústa a náhle zabudla na všetko, čo chcela povedať. Potom sa pozrela znovu na Johna, ktorý mal tú slušnosť zovrieť pery a skloniť pohľad do zeme, a vzápätí zase na Sherlocka. Silno zavrela oči, zavrtela hlavou, potom ich znovu otvorila, akoby bol Sherlock len prelud, ale o pár sekúnd sa s tým vyrovnala ako gyroskop. Pôsobilo to komicky.</p><p>" Doktor, Gregovi...teda seržantovi Lestradovi hrozí veľké nebezpečenstvo."</p><p>"Ako to?"</p><p>" Práve je na večeri s vašou zdravotnou sestrou. S Mary Morstanovou."</p><p>John so Sherlockom si vymenili pohľad.</p><p>" Ja- ani neviem, prečo som to urobila, bolo to bláznivé a úbohé, ale keď sa objavila na stanici, tušila som, že k niečomu dôjde a-"</p><p>"No tak Molly, upokoj sa," chytil ju John za ruku. "Čo sa stalo? Pekne po poriadku."</p><p>Molly sa nadýchla a pokračovala. "Sú spolu u Líšky a píšťalky - nasledovala som ich tam, chcela som pod nejakou zámienkou ísť za Gregom, povedať mu, že ho nutne potrebujeme na stanici, nemala som to úplne domyslené, vlastne, nemala som to vôbec premyslené, neviem čo som si vlastne myslela, že robím, ale...v tom Mary vstala od stola, spanikárila som, a nechcela som, aby ma tam videla."</p><p>Molly zovrela tuho pery a rovnako pevne aj prsty, ktorými drvila tie Johnove. " Skryla som sa na dámske záchody, lenže práve tam ona mierila. Vkĺzla som do kabínky, ale videla som ju, ako sa upravuje pred zrkadlom. Otvorila kabelku a -"</p><p>"Budem hádať, mala tam zbraň," dokončil za ňu Sherlock, ktorý sa teraz opieral o stenu vedľa dverí. Molly po ňom strelila pohľadom, ale on hľadel na Johna.</p><p>"Ten idiot," zašepkal John. "Hovoril som mu, nech nič nepodniká sám."</p><p>"To ty si do toho Lestrada zatiahol?"</p><p>"Prepáč, pomáhal mi naložiť tvoje bezvládne telo do auta!"</p><p>Molly očami behala medzi nimi, ako dieťa pri rodičovskej hádke, ktoré nič nechápe.</p><p>"Čože...o čo to tu vlastne ide?"</p><p>Sherlock pre zmenu pozrel na ňu. "O čo si myslíš, že tu ide Molly?"</p><p>Zahryzla si do pery, ale potom sa nadýchla a spustila, akoby stála pred tabuľou a na tom, ako rýchlo zo seba vysype odpoveď, záviseli jej známky.</p><p>"No, myslím, že Mary je nebezpečná, Greg snorí v starých policajných databázach už od piatku a myslí si, že na niečo prišiel, len to z nej chcel dostať po dobrom...neviem, o čo presne ide, zakázal mi..."</p><p>" Ale ty si ho neposlúchla," uškrnul sa Sherlock. "Tak čo ste o nej zistili?"</p><p>" O nej nič, ale Greg prišiel na to, že jej brat sa dal na zločineckú dráhu...Richard. Nevedeli sme, čo sa z neho stalo. Na tomto ostrove na konci sveta sa o Londýn zaujímame len málokedy."</p><p>"Ale Greg na to prišiel."</p><p>" Narazil na jeho fotografie z nejakých starých novín - na Richadove. Meno nesedelo, ale určite to bol on."</p><p>Sherlock takmer nebadateľne prikývol. John rázne vstal.</p><p>"Musíme ísť Molly. Ak je to tak ako hovoríš, potom je Greg v nebezpečenstve."</p><p>"Ale ja nechápem, ako...prečo...?"</p><p>"Všetko ti vysvetlíme v aute," John zobral zo stola kľúče a hodil jej ich. "Naštartuješ prosím, kým sa oblečieme?"</p><p>Prekvapene ich zachytila. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Počas celej večere sa Greg správal navonok gentlemansky, ale vnútri sa stále pýtal, prečo túto ženu jednoducho nezatkne za pokus o vraždu. </p><p>
  <em>Lebo ťa o to požiadal doktor Watson. Je snáď Watson tvoj šéf? Nemáš žiadne dôkazy.</em>
</p><p>Myšlienky mu vírili v hlave, keď opatrne sŕkal víno a prepletal sa zdvorilým rozhovorom s Mary. Zatiaľ nenarazil na žiadnu nezrovnalosť v jej živote, nedarilo sa mu ju nachytať a keby toto bola štandardná situácia, mal by z toho výborný pocit – obaja boli rozvedení, ale mali spoločnú minulosť (aj keď chatrnú), na ktorej sa dal postaviť ich ďalší život. Bolo by to, akoby na seba počkali, kým nenazbierajú dostatok skúseností a osud ich nevyskúša, aby mohli pokojne vplávať do spoločného prístavu.</p><p><em>Pozrime, nie si ty zúfalý romantik, Greg? </em>ozval sa škodoradostný hlások v jeho mysli.</p><p>„Čo tvoj manžel, Morstan?“ spýtal sa pri káve, keď nazbieral dosť odvahy.</p><p>Niečo v Maryiných očiach potemnelo.</p><p>„ Bol to dobrý muž, lekár.“</p><p>Ruka jej vystrelila k náušnici, s ktorou sa začala pohrávať.</p><p>„ Nanešťastie ho dostihlo to, s čím pracoval. Zomrel na rakovinu, budú to asi tri roky,“ usmiala sa smutne.</p><p>„Vtedy som vlastne začala uvažovať, že sa vrátim,“ usmiala sa na neho.</p><p>Greg začal pochybovať už aj o jej priezvisku, ale nepochyboval o tom, že keby sa pozrel do jej dokladov, bolo by tam čierne na bielom.</p><p>Povzdychla si, dopila kávu a poobzerala sa po reštaurácií. Bolo tam celkom plno.</p><p>„Nejdeme sa prejsť? Vonku je celkom pekne,“ navrhla po káve a zákusku. V oku jej zasvietila iskrička.</p><p>„Ako poviete, madam-“ odvetil zdvorilo a mávol na čašníka, aby zaplatil.</p><p> </p><p>Katolícky cintorín ležal za hranicami kláštora a turisti tam zablúdili len málokedy. Bol obohnaný kamenným múrikom, rovnako ako opátstvo, kríže na hroboch tam boli staré a mená dávno zmyl dážď a ostrovný vietor. Katolíkov bolo na ostrove málo – posledný hrob tu vyhĺbili práve pred piatimi rokmi. Biely kameň priam svietil do noci, keď sa k nemu blížili.</p><p>„Vďaka, že si ma sem zobral, Greg,“ povedala Mary tak potichu, že by to mohlo byť považované za šepot. „Bála som sa sem ísť sama.“</p><p>Cez plecia mala prehodenú fialovú štólu, ktorou jej šklbal mierny vetrík od mora a stískala mu ruku. Pomaly kráčali k hrobu. Zarástol otužilou ostrovnou trávou a na náhrobnom kameni svietilo len meno, bez dátumu narodenia i úmrtia.</p><p>
  <em>Richard Brook.</em>
</p><p>„Bol som tu vieš? Vtedy, pred piatimi rokmi. Len ja, starostia a dvaja farári. Mol to skromný obrad.“</p><p>Maryin výraz bol nepreniknuteľný.</p><p>„Vždy sme boli osamelí, vieš? Nikam sme nikdy nezapadali. Sem nakoniec tiež nie...“</p><p>Greg ju opatrne objal okolo pliec.</p><p>„Mary, prečo si sem prišla? Teraz úprimne.“</p><p>Otočila sa k nemu a potom sa postavila. Akoby jej spadla maska, konečne mu dala nahliadnuť za tajomný závoj a on si náhle uvedomil, že to, čo ho na nej najviac priťahovalo bola tá vrstva klamu.</p><p>„ Čo myslíš?“</p><p>„ Myslím, že si zranená Mary.“</p><p>Na sekundu si myslel, že sa rozplače, ale ona zvrátila hlavu dozadu a vybuchla v hlasný smiech, až vyplašila vtáky hniezdiace v blízkej vysokej tráve.</p><p>„ Prišiel som na to Mary. Viem, kým sa Richard stal.“</p><p>„A prišiel si na to sám, alebo ti v tom pomáhala tá malá Hooperová, zatiaľ čo si ju používal ako rohožku?“</p><p>
  <em>Neodpovedaj na urážky, drž sa faktov. Nevie, že kňaz je nažive.</em>
</p><p>„Chceš ma zatknúť za to, čo urobil môj brat? Urob to rýchlo, lebo toto je môj posledný večer na tomto ostrove. Mrzí ma, že sa to dozvedáš takto.“</p><p>„Nie Mary. Chcem ťa zatknúť za to, čo si <em>urobila ty.</em>“</p><p>Úsmev na perách jej na chvíľu zamrzol, ale potom sa opäť vrátil, ako varietný komik, ktorého na pódium druhý raz privolal potlesk. Jej oči sa zúžili.</p><p>„O čom to hovoríš?“</p><p>„Vieš dobre o čom hovorím,“ zaťal čeľusť Greg. Bolo vidno, ako jej v hlave šrotujú kolieska. Ako mohol jej dokonalý plán takto vybuchnúť? Skôr než stihol niečo urobiť, siahla do kabelky a s rýchlosťou nebezpečného štrkáča na neho namierila zbraň. <br/>Jeho vlastná si hovela vzadu za opaskom, čo bolo riskantné umiestnenie, ale nemal ju ako inak skryť. Teraz mu bola aj tak na dve veci.</p><p>„Nuž, mala to byť moja posledná noc na ostrove, a ty zrejme veľmi túžiš, aby si mohol povedať to isté.“</p><p>Zdvihol ruky. V tom začuli vrčanie motora a Mary prebehol po tvári pás svetla spoza cintorínskeho múru. Greg sa tiež obrátil, ale v tom zaznel výstrel, telom mu myklo dozadu a miesto Mary zrazu videl temnú nočnú oblohu. Bolelo to ako sto čertov. To bolo posledné, čo si pamätal, než stratil vedomie.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>John aj s Molly vyskočili z auta a rýchlo sa ponáhľali na cintorín – to bolo totiž jediné miesto, kam Mary mohla ísť, ako im oznámil Sherlock, keď išli do reštaurácie, ale dvojicu tam už nenašli. Molly navrhovala ešte Gregov alebo Maryin byt, avšak bola prehlasovaná. Obavy sa ukázali ako pravdivé, keď pred nízkym múrom, po ktorom sa ťahali popínavé ruže, objavili Gregovo auto.</p><p>Sherlock sa ponáhľal ako vedel, ale točila sa mu hlava – sex dal jeho vyčerpanému telu riadne zabrať, aj keď si to najprv vôbec neuvedomil, pretože bol zjazdený <em>Johnom. </em>Ozval sa výstrel – a keby veril v Boha, modlil by sa, aby to bola Gregova zbraň, čo vystrelila. A modlil sa, aby mal Greg toľko duchaprítomnosti, aby na to <em>rande </em>išiel ozbrojený, keď už si takú hlúposť vymyslel.</p><p>Keď zazrel Mary stáť na Richardovom hrobe pred ňou na zemi ležiace telo, škaredo v duchu zanadával – zatiaľ čo John vedľa neho nadávku zašepkal a vrhol sa ku Gregovi. Molly zhíkla.</p><p>Sherlock vo vrecku kabáta zovrel zbraň, ktorú si požičal od Johna – ukázalo sa, niektorých vecí sa človek ťažko zbavuje, aj keď je v ľudoprázdnej divočine. Našťastie pre Sherlocka.</p><p>Keď ho Mary zbadala, zlostne vytreštila oči a namierila na neho.</p><p>„Mal si zdochnúť! To nemáš v sebe kúska slušnosti?“</p><p>„Mary, skloň zbraň.“</p><p>„<em>Mary, skloň zbraň,</em>“ napodobnila ho plačlivým hlasom.</p><p>„Richard za to nestojí. Nikdy nestál.“</p><p>Chvíľu bolo ticho.</p><p>„Zostaňte kde ste!“ zrevala na doktora Watsona a Molly, ktorí sa za Sherlockovym chrbtom snažili Grega dostať do bezpečia. Potom pohľad znovu obrátila k Sherlockovi.</p><p>„Čo ty o tom môžeš vedieť!“ zvreskla a ruka so zbraňou sa jej zachvela.</p><p>„ Možno ťa opustil – ale bolo to preto, že ťa nikdy nemiloval. Nemiloval totiž nikoho. Vedel len ničiť a ubližovať.“</p><p>„Richard bol to jediné, čo som mala – a ty si mi to vzal! Z tohto miesta už neodídeš živý. Bude to nádherne symbolické,“ uškrnula sa chladné mesačné svetlo sa odrazilo v očiach, ktoré sa leskli od sĺz.</p><p>Ozval sa druhý výstrel. Sherlock prekvapene zažmurkal. Na Richardov biely náhrobný kameň dopadla spŕška v šarlátovej krvi. Mary spadla ako podťatá – výstrel ju zasiahol do čela, presne a čisto.</p><p>Sherlock sa obzrel. Pri Gregovi, ktorý strácal vedomie a Johnovi, ktorý sa mu snažil zastaviť krvácanie, kľačala na jednom kolene Molly, v rukách mala zbraň (ktorú zrejme vzala Gregovi) a na tvári mala odhodlaný výraz. Výstrel im ešte zvonil v ušiach, nikto sa ani nepohol. Znovu sa pozrel na Mary – jej telo, oblečené v šifónových fialových šatách ležalo na Richardovom hrobe, ako čerstvá kvetina. Krv stekala po bielom mramore a čiernych písmenách. <em>Patetické.</em></p><p>„No tak, nestojte tam, pomôžte mi,“ okríkol ich nakoniec John.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Chýbal mi. Ale už viac nie.</em>
</p><p>Od tej noci na útese sa Sherlockovi už žiadny zlý sen nevrátil. Akoby sa uzavrel nejaký podivný kruh, ktorý v jeho živote začal Richard a Mary ho dokončila.</p><p>Kapitola sa uzavrela. Táto hra definitívne skončila.</p><p>Mal pocit <em>dejá vu , </em> keď sa konal sa (ďalší) malý súkromný pohreb so zatvorenou rakvou, ktorý odslúžil staručký kňaz z Millwarthu. Sherlock sa už ďalej odmietal podieľať na svojej vlastnej maškaráde a odložil (falošné) znaky svojho stavu. Dráma, ktorá sa na tomto ostrove odohrávala pár mesiacov mala byť tajná – ale bol to malý ostrov, takže po Maryinej smrti o nej vedeli samozrejme všetci. Sherlock si vyslúžil niekoľko nahnevaných pohľadov, ale s tým sa dokázal zmieriť. To Johna sa niekoľko ľudí bez ostychu opýtalo, či je naozaj doktor, alebo to tiež len hrá.</p><p>Tak či onak, nezáležalo na tom. Čoskoro odtiaľto odíde, nechá toto miesto i asketický život za sebou. Keď sa Mycroft konečne unúval znovu obnoviť kontakty s ním a blahosklonne mu gratuloval k tomu, že je ešte stále nažive, zistil, že jeho meno už nie je v Scotland Yarde nežiadúce a noviny na neho nebudú okamžite poľovať ako na podvodníka, ak sa pokúsi vrátiť do Londýna. Jeho okamžitému návratu však ešte bránila jedna vec.</p><p> </p><p>„Zachránil si mi život,“ povedal jedného popoludnia, keď sedeli pred pubom, popíjali kávu a sledovali nekončiaci prúd turistov na hlavnej ulici. John mal na očiach svoje okuliare – pilotky, takže nebolo vidno ako sa tvári.</p><p>„Dvakrát, na to nezabúdaj,“ opravil ho a napil sa kávy.</p><p>„ Och, to mi nikdy nedovolíš,“ odvetil Sherlock a dotkol sa tak témy, ktorá ho mátala odkedy bolo jasné, že odtiaľto odíde. <em>Nikdy. </em>Ako ľahko ho ľudia používajú. Akoby nič neznamenalo.</p><p>„John...“</p><p>„Aha – nie je to Greg?“</p><p>Pred policajnou stanicou zastal modrý sedan a z neho vystúpila Molly Hooperová, ktorá láskyplne pomáhala svojmu nadriadenému vystúpiť. Zranenie nebolo vážne – minulo pľúca i srdce a Sherlock uvažoval, či to Mary neurobila naschvál, aby Grega ušetrila. Teraz vyzeral bledý, ale oveľa spokojnejší než pred pár týždňami. Molly ich zazrela a veselo im zamávala – vykročili k nim. <em>Kto by bol kedy o nej povedal, že je najschopnejšou policajtkou na ostrove? Možno to teraz konečne vidí i Greg.</em></p><p>„ Vidím, že sa ti darí,“ usmial sa na dvojicu John.</p><p>„Vďaka John, bez teba...“</p><p>John však len mávol rukou. „ Kúpiš mi niekedy pivo. To Molly v skutočnosti zachránila situáciu.“</p><p>Greg sa na Molly lásklyplne pozrel a stisol jej ruku. </p><p>„Postarali ste sa o tému rozhovorov na najbližšie desaťročie. Takýto škandál tu snáď nebol odvtedy, čo sa prvá žena odvážila obliecť si minisukňu.“</p><p>„Dlho sa nezdržím, buď bez obáv,“ odvetil Sherlock a vyhol sa pohľadu na Johna.</p><p>„ A ty John? Aj ty nás necháš v štychu?“ spýtal sa Greg, samozrejme taktný ako vždy. Otázku, ktorá Sherlocka zhrýzala zo seba vypálil ako nič. Možno je to tak lepšie. Odvážil sa na doktora pozrieť, ale ten sa stále skrýval za tými prekliatymi okuliarmi – ústa sa mu však zmenili na tenkú linku. <em>To nie je dobré.</em></p><p>. „- Greg, mohol by si na chvíľočku so mnou zaskočiť na stanicu? Potrebujem, aby si sa na niečo pozrel,“ zahrkútala a celkom nemollyovsky zamávala mihalnicami.</p><p>„Iste, už idem -“ usmial sa na ňu a taký úsmev u neho Sherlock ešte nikdy nevidel. „Tak sa tu majte a nič nevyveďte,“ pozdravil mužov a s Molly po boku sa vzdialil.</p><p>„Dávam tomu rok,“ uchechtol sa John.</p><p>„Kým jej dá kopačky?“</p><p>„Kým sa vezmú, ty cynik,“ zasmial sa John.</p><p>Nič sa nedalo robiť. Musí sa spýtať.</p><p>„ John – nikdy som to tu nepovažoval za svoj domov-“</p><p>„ Tú starú vymrznutú barabizňu, ktorá je pol roka oblezená turistami ako Disneyland? Nehovor.“</p><p>Konečne si dal dolu tie prekliate okuliare a Sherlock sa hneď cítili istejší. Temná modrá v Johnovych očiach ho upokojovala.</p><p>„ Mojim domovom je Londýn – vždy bol. Tam patrím. A chcem sa teda spýtať – máš pocit, že ty patríš sem?“</p><p>Chvíľku bolo ticho, John si ho prezeral laserovým pohľadom – doktor, bývalý agent, ktorý sa nebojí niekoho zastreliť, ak ide Sherlockovi o život. Dokonalý priateľ. <em>Partner. </em>Sherlocka pri tom slove zamrazilo, ale prekonal to. Všetko prekoná, ak bude mať po boku Johna. A John vedel, čo sa ho v skutočnosti pýta –</p><p>„Nie,“ povedal nakoniec John a bolo to to najsladšie <em>nie, </em>aké kedy Sherlock počul.</p><p>Usmial sa a prikývol.</p><p>„Pani Hudsonová z teba bude nadšená.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K O N I E C</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>